Bleach: Take 2
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Bleach OC story. OC is Kurai(obviously) and will be the main character of the story, probably will also get the most face time. Pairing will be IchiRuki, OCXNemu, and maybe some request ones if you review for it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Acceptable Answer<p>

Kurai sat down atop the tree branch looking around. Below him his temporary partner snored happily, ignoring the fact that their mission was to find out why the target was still in the human world, rather than where she belonged, not to sleep. Just as he decided to wake his partner up, the target stepped into view wearing a yellow sundress and a white sunhat. He smiled and she jumped as his partner stretched.

"Hello there comrade," he smiled rolling to his feet.

"It's you," the target growled as a stuffed yellow bear fell out of her backpack.

"Sorry," he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I hate to be caught napping but these missions get so dull sometimes that I just can't seem to stay awake."

"Mission?" the target scoffed. "What kind of mission are you on?"

"Come now Rukia," Kurai sighed from his spot in the tree, startling her. "You really can't guess? You were expected to report back."

"K...Kurai," Rukia gasped. "I see. And who are you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," Kurai's partner mused. "That's a name everyone at the Soul Reaper Academy knows. Let's face it, you're famous. Adopted into the noble Kuchiki family. You were known to the rest of the student body as the Princess of Rukon District. Eikichiro Saido. You remember me now don't you? I was older than you but you know my reputation."

"You're not as famous as you think you are Saido," Kurai snorted. "She won't remember you."

"Ah well, I suppose we should get down to business," Saido sighed and Rukia instinctively took a defensive position. "Hey, settle down. All you gotta do is answer a few questions."

"Oh wait, the Stealth Force," Rukia guessed.

"Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!" Saido cheered pulling a string on his hat which lifted the top center which had the Kanji for 'correct' on the underside. "Woo hoo! That is the correct answer. Johnny tell her what she's won!"

"Would you just knock it off!?" Rukia snapped.

Kurai dropped from the tree, driving his elbow into Saido's head and making him drop to his knees.

"Didn't I tell you to cut that out?" Kurai growled hauling him back to his feet. "Besides, she's only half right. I got sent to make you talk if you resisted."

"Fine, sheesh!" Saido groaned turning back to Rukia. "They're getting pretty irritated with you back there. They wanna know why you're still here."

"I'm still here because the hollows keep coming," Rukia stated. "Orders come in too. It's simple as that."

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed like a high school girl," Saido stated clearly meaning to make fun of her.

"What?" Rukia questioned before covering herself like she was indecent in a gigai. "What's the difference? I'll wear whatever I want to!"

"Oh don't be so embarrassed," Saido smiled. "It just looks like you're finally growing up into a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean," Rukia demanded.

"Oh stop you're killing me!" Saido laughed. "Why not admit it, you're involved with that kid whose mom was killed by a hollow! The guy with the spiky hair?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia demanded.

"You feel sorry for him?" Saido questioned bending down so their faces were level. "Or are you looking for fun in the human world?"

"None of your business Saido!" Rukia snarled. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about my little flower," Saido smirked raising a finger before hugging his shoulders and twisting to mock her. "Everyone needs love and I guess the best you could do was a human boy to get all smoochy with."

She raised a hand, charging a kido spell to make Saido leap back before the spell dissipated.

"Saido," Kurai spoke up after watching their exchange. "Two questions. First, do you really think angering the Princess of Rukon District is a good idea? You're lucky she didn't blast you."

"Good point," Saido nodded. "Too bad though. I think that's the only excuse-"

"I wasn't done," Kurai growled, his mood alone cutting off Saido mid-sentence and making Rukia's eyes widen. "I said two questions. My second is, what do you mean 'best you could do'? Is there something wrong with humans that I am of yet unaware of?"

"Uh...I...n-no...Kurai...I meant nothing by it," Saido stated bowing. "I apologize."

"Wait, do you outrank him?" Rukia snorted.

"A lot's changed Rukia," Kurai stated. "Our superiors need an answer. If it doesn't please them, you know what will happen. You may want to consider changing your opinion of lying."

"It doesn't matter," Rukia snarled. "I have no intention of returning until I'm done."

"Well, we tried," Saido sighed drawing his sword only to find Kurai's own at his throat.

"Rukia!" a voice off to one side called.

They all turned to look and saw the boy Saido had been referring to, Ichigo, running toward them followed by the stuffed lion.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called. "Are you alright? Who are you? And what do you want here?"

"Well, it's spiky head," Saido greeted. "Are we really visible to you Lover Boy?"

"Kon, who are these clowns?" Ichigo demanded looking at the stuffed lion.

"I dunno," the lion shrugged.

"Hm, mod soul," Kurai thought aloud raising an eyebrow.

"You brought me here in a panic, you said it was an emergency you fur ball!" Ichigo snarled.

"Never mind about me right now," Saido grinned. "Tell me about yourself son. Just what do you do?"

"Don't say it," Rukia warned.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper," Ichigo stated.

"A Soul Reaper?" Saido smirked as Kurai looked to Rukia to see if he was telling the truth. "Is that right? I'm still waiting for the punch line, because that has to be a joke. Rukia. That's a big mistake. What you've done is considered a serious crime."

"Why?" Kurai spoke up. "I'd like to know."

"Rukia was wounded defending me and my family from a hollow," Ichigo spoke up. "She couldn't stand, much less fight the hollow. In order to save my family and her, she gave her powers to me."

"I see," Ichigo nodded. "All of them Rukia?"

"I meant to only give half but screwed up and gave him almost all of them," Rukia stated.

"This may be better," Saido mused reaching a hand up to his hat. "It'll be more fun to kill a Soul Reaper impostor than just another dumb gigai. So let's do it!"

He hurled his hat skyward, charging as Ichigo asked what he was talking about. At the last second, Ichigo avoided the first slash, then the second.

"Cough it up Kon!" Ichigo demanded shoving his hand into the lion's mouth and pulling something out, swallowing it.

"Sick," Kurai smirked. "Not in a million years."

Saido slashed at Ichigo again just as Ichigo's spirit, now wearing a Soul Reaper robe and holding a massively oversized zanpakuto separated from his body, blocking the slash as the body landed on its rear, looking around in terror for a moment before beginning to cough.

"Not bad, you're human and yet you're able to transform," Saido stated. "I'm interested in knowing how you got that ability."

"I don't give explanations to anyone who attacks me or my friends," Ichigo stated standing.

"Wait Ichigo, just stay out of it! Rukia pleaded running over to stand between them. "It's my battle, not yours."

"What can you do?" Ichigo questioned pushing her out of the way gently. "You don't have your sword. Move it Kon!"

Kon, now in Ichigo's body, leapt out of the way and Ichigo and Saido both charged. Their blades met before Saido jumped back. He leapt at Ichigo again, slashing then punching off Ichigo's blade and flying past, jumping off a tree and slashing at Ichigo as he reached him again. As their blades met again, Saido spun, kicking Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo flew back, landing on his feet before charging and slashing at Saido. Saido blocked it then began slashing one attack after the next for several seconds before knocking Ichigo back.

"You amateur," Saido sneered. "You're using your strength to cover for your weakness. But really you have no tactics and no skill at all."

You shut your mouth!" Ichigo shouted standing and charging again just as Rukia's soul pager went off. Kurai sprinted forward, blocking Ichigo's blade as he slashed at Saido.

"Hollow, Ichigo," Kurai stated and Ichigo looked to Rukia who confirmed it.

"It's close," Rukia stated. "And strong. Come look at this. The Soul Energy reading is higher than usual."

"Yes, way out of your league," Saido agreed, suddenly behind Rukia.

"I know that Spiritual Energy," Kurai growled. "I'm going with you two. Saido, you will wait until I return. I'll decide how to proceed."

Saido sighed but nodded and Rukia, Ichigo, and Kurai all sprinted toward the hollow.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Answer<p>

"You've been lucky so far," the hollow, Grand Fisher, snarled as his hand crashed into Ichigo's zanpakuto. "How many times do you think you can get away with jumping into the lion's den without any strategy? Well today's the day your luck finally ran out, maggot!"

Suddenly, all four of his fingers sprouted claws which extended and impaled Ichigo through the chest.

"Shit," Kurai growled reaching for his zanpakuto but stopping, knowing Ichigo wanted to fight alone.

The claws all retracted from him and he nearly collapsed, stabbing his zanpakuto into the ground to stop himself.

"That'll teach you to be so reckless, amateur Soul Reaper," Grand Fisher sneered. "Rejecting your comrade's offer of help will prove to be your final undoing. And now you will die with the shame of not even having wounded the great Grand Fisher."

His other hand, which Saido had removed before being wounded while shielding one of Ichigo's two younger sisters, regrew from the hair that made up most of his body.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted running forward but Kurai caught her arm.

"Stay back!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll do this my way! Whatever it takes, no matter what it costs, even if I die, I'm gonna finish this!"

"Then die you will," Grand Fisher promised. "Because you let your passion and your rage to distract you from your purpose. And that distraction dulls your sword. You flail wildly but your physical skills are low and are not enough to defeat me. And now, I shall show you why your mind is not strong enough to defeat me either."

He swung the lure attached to his head around in front of him and wrapped a hand around the face.

"Behold!" He cried as he removed his head, leaving another face, which made Ichigo freeze.

"Is that, your mother?" Rukia questioned.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spat.

"Even the most cold-blooded Soul Reaper has one whom he can never kill," Grand Fisher stated. "That is a fact which you can not deny. By learning who that person it, I have evaded every Soul Reaper who has come before you, for over fifty years! And I have learned that for you, this is that one person."

"Do you remember me Ichigo?" the lure questioned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called but faltered when a memory surfaced in her eyes.

"Well Soul Reaper?" Grand Fisher growled. "Can you draw your sword against your own mother?"

"Bastard," Ichigo spat. "How dare you defile her memory by bringing her into this? You disgusting freak! You make me sick!"

He charged again, preparing to slash but before he could, the lure moved into the way, stopping him.

"Ichigo you mustn't do this," the lure pleaded. "You mustn't hurt your mother. Please son, you must put your sword down. Do it for me."

Then, a spake made out of several hair spikes twisted together drove itself through his right shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you?" Grand Fisher lectured. "Your rage only serves to dull your blade. It makes you vulnerable, and now with my next blow I'll finish you off!"

He extended the claws of his left hand again.

"Now before you die, I want to tell you that after having faced so many Soul Reapers, you were the most foolish and by far the weakest of them all!"

He drove his claws toward Ichigo as Rukia screamed, "Ichigo watch out!"

Suddenly the lure began to glow a blinding white and electricity shot up from it, stopping Grand Fisher's attack.

"What?" Grand Fisher roared. "Why won't you die?"

"What is that?" Rukia breathed.

"The lure seems to have recorded Ichigo's mother's final thoughts," Kurai stated. "Which are now being transmitted to Ichigo."

Ichigo fell to his knees muttering something under his breath.

"Ichigo," Rukia called. "You have to help him Kurai."

"No," Kurai stated shaking his head. "You know why he's fighting. We cannot interfere."

Ichigo suddenly reached up, gripping the spike in his shoulder and gripping his sword more tightly.

"You made a mistake," Ichigo growled.

"And what's that?" Grand Fisher growled as Ichigo pulled the spike back out, pushing it away as the lure, once again his mother, moved into his way.

"You believed that my mother was the one person I could never harm," Ichigo stated. "And you're right. I could never harm my mother...before. But her place has been taken by another now."

With that, he sliced the lure in half and darted forward, stabbing Grand Fisher then twisted the blade and ripped it out sideways, spraying Grand Fisher's blood across the ground. Grand Fisher stumbled backward, holding his side and screaming.

"Curse you Soul Reaper!" Grand Fisher raged. "Who is it!? I must know! Tell me who it is!"

"If you insist," Ichigo grinned readying his sword. The person I could never harm now, is Rukia!"

He darted forward, slashing at Grand Fisher and removing his entire right arm as Grand Fisher leapt to the side.

"Damn it!" Grand Fisher swore. "I'll be back! You'll burn for this!"

He leapt into the air, flying out of sight quickly and then disappearing.

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed, walking over to him as he raged and shouted for Grand Fisher to come back so he could finish him. "Ichigo, it's over. You did it, you stopped him! Put down your sword and rest. This battle is over."

"No it isn't!" Ichigo raged. "It wont be over until I've killed him! I have to! I will avenge my mother!"

And with that, he passed out, falling onto Rukia, who caught him. Kurai and Saido, who had arrived to see the end of the fight, walked over and stood quietly off to one side.

"I'm glad you didn't die today, Ichigo," Rukia muttered laying Ichigo so his head rested in her lap. "I'm so thankful."

"You know your friend is something else," Saido commented. "As you know, the power a Soul Reaper possesses is determined by his life force. This kid's potential is a little frightening...Well, time for me to head home."

He stood from his crouch, putting his hat on and smiling.

"After all, two's company, three's a crowd," Saido added. "Isn't that what they say? It looks like our little Rukia's finally grown into a woman. Am I right?"

"Yes," Rukia mumbled after a moment.

"What's that?" Saido questioned. "I can't hear you."

"I said yes!" Rukia snapped. "Tell them that's why I'm here."

"I knew you'd come around," Saido smirked. "Don't worry, I'll say nothing about Ichigo's night job."

"Thank you," Rukia sighed. "And what about you?"

"I have no reason to force you to return," Kurai stated. "Orders and hollows both continue to come so I have no reason to risk the lives in this city. Besides, I wouldn't want to separate the two of you."

He grinned and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I won't tell either," Kurai promised. "Good luck."

"You too," Rukia nodded.

And with that, the two Soul Reapers turned and left.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Ranking Up<p>

Kurai walked over to the pair and they both stopped. They were the Third and Fifth seat officers of Squad Eleven of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in the Soul Society: Ikkaku Madarame, the Third Seat, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Fifth Seat.

"Hello Kurai," Ikkaku greeted as both smiled. "What's up?"

"Yes, how could a beautiful person such as myself help you?" Yumichika questioned.

"You can't," Kurai stated simply. "Though I am going to make you very unhappy."

"How's that?" Yumichika questioned.

"You remember that one can skip rank by battling someone of a higher rank and winning don't you Ikkaku?" Kurai questioned.

"So you want to be Third Seat now huh?" Ikkaku smirked. "I take it Captain Zaraki agreed?"

"He did," Captain Zaraki nodded stepping around the corner. "And as I have to watch, you had better make this good."

"I'm surprised you're not going for Lieutenant," Ikkaku noted drawing his sword and holding his sheath in reverse grip in his right hand.

"I don't want to fight Yachiru," Kurai stated. "I don't like fighting anything that resembles a child. Especially when that child would likely kill me. Or Kenpachi would if I hurt her."

"Did you just call me Kenpachi?" Captain Zaraki snarled. "I thought my squad had respect."

"I apologize Captain," Kurai bowed. "Please forgive me."

"Very well," Captain Zaraki sighed. "I don't really care anyway as long as you don't waste my time with a pointless fight."

"Never Captain," Kurai promised. "Now then, Ikkaku, where were we?"

Ikkaku grinned and sprinted forward, slashing at Kurai who blocked it then ducked under the sheath, driving the hilt of his zanpakuto into Ikkaku's stomach then stepped past him and turned around. Ikkaku stood growling in frustration then charged forward, attacking Ichigo with both the zanpakuto and the sheath rapidly, Kurai deflecting them each time Ikkaku struck at him. Finally, they both jumped, throwing a kick. Their feet met and they pushed of each other, jumping away.

"Not bad," Ikkaku growled.

"Thank you," Kurai grinned. "I take the time to observe my opponents before battling them. Unfortunately, I've only ever seen you use that form. I would be honored to have you use your released form."

"Have it your way then," Ikkaku grinned holding his zanpakuto horizontally and driving the buttcap into the opening of the sheath. "Extend, Hozukimaru."

The sword and sheath glowed for a moment before forming a long staff with a red tassel on one end and a spear head on the other. Ikkaku darted forward, slashing at Kurai. He blocked it but the bladed end extended further, connected to the rest by a chain. It swung around at Kurai who threw himself away, landing on his feet and feeling something warm and wet run down his face, making him close his left eye.

"Damn," Kurai growled wiping it away and holding his thumb on the cut. "My depth perception is bad enough already."

"Even shallow cuts above the eye bleed profusely," Ikkaku grinned. "Wiping it away won't help. And keeping a hand on it isn't an option!"

He sprinted forward, driving the blade at Kurai, who stepped out of the way, closing his eye and moving his hand back to the grip of his own zanpakuto, blocking the blade as Ikkaku swung it around at him. Ikkaku spun the other way and the back end of the staff smashed into Kurai's back, throwing him into the wall opposite him. Kurai stood, groaning and stretching to see if his back was as broken as it felt. He sighed before spitting out some blood that had run into his mouth.

"Gross," Kurai growled. "Let me guess, it's a three part pole."

"Correct," Ikkaku grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course," Kurai grinned.

He sprinted forward and slashed at Ikkaku, praying he was actually as far away as his shot depth perception was telling him how far away he was correctly. It wasn't. His sword barely nicked Ikkaku's robes as he stepped back before grinning and spinning Hozukimaru, the pole splitting into three sections, the back end smashing into the side of Kurai's face before the blade carved a channel in his abdomen. Kurai staggered past Ikkaku as he reconnected his staff and smashed the back into Kurai, launching him down the street.

"You really do have terrible Depth Perception," Ikkaku chuckled. "Shame. I was hoping for a good fight."

"So was I," Captain Zaraki sighed.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "Guess I have no choice. I'll have to use it."

"Use what?" Ikkaku asked warily. "You've got no released form. Even if you are the Tenth Seat."

"Are you quite sure?" Kurai grinned turning to face him and grinning, holding his sword so the blade was pointed downward and his hand was upside down. "Let's see shall we?"

"What are you..." Ikkaku began but stopped as Kurai released his zanpakuto. "No way."

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai said as the sword passed into the ground, a circle of light spreading from the point of impact and covering the ground around Kurai in a one hundred foot radius, including the walls, before fading and leaving a circle of grass and flowers in its place with the periphery of the circle sill glowing white.

"Flowers?" Ikkaku blinked.

"That's...almost beautiful," Yumichika commended. "Coming from someone as average as you, I'm impressed."

"Just wait," Kurai grinned. "Look down, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku looked and noticed he was standing inside the circle. The moment he noticed, several blades of grass extended, wrapping around his feet and lower legs, holding him in place.

"What the..." Ikkaku gasped driving Hozukimaru into the ground and pulling at the grass, trying to break it with no success. "It's as hard as steel!"

More grass shot up, binding his wrist and Hozukimaru both. A few blades of grass wrapped up around Kurai's leg, winding their way around him until they reached the cut over his eye and the one on his stomach. They grass wrapped around both and Kurai bit back a curse as the grass glowed for a moment before retracting, leaving him healed.

"A hundred injuries and it still hurts," Kurai sighed. "Anyway, where were we, ah yes. Allow me to introduce Haruko. In shikai, she is a field of grass and flowers. Not the most exceedingly manly of abilities I grant, but in this form, Haruko controls the grass, it is not me binding your hand and feet right now. She is also capable of forming these."

He held his hand in front of himself and twisted over as if to pull a sword from the ground. Just as he did, several blades of grass below his hand began to grow together, most twisting together to form a grip and tsuba before a single blade of grass grew from inside of it, extending and forming the blade of a zanpakuto made of grass. Kurai took the grip and lifted, the blade of grass separating from the field and allowing Kurai to wield it freely.

"Light as a feather but as solid as any zanpakuto," Kurai smiled. "And I can form infinite of them. She can also simply generate and extend the blades, impaling anything that either I ask her to or she decides to. Now, please release him Haruko."

The grass released Ikkaku and Hozukimaru, allowing him to stand grabbing his weapon before staggering back, out of the circle of grass. Kurai smirked and took two steps forward, the circle of grass moving with him, the grass and flowers that left the circle shining white as they faded and new grass and flowers entered through the other side.

"That was a cheap trick," Ikkaku growled.

"I agree," Kurai nodded. "I apologize. I merely wanted to restore my vision to fight you. I'll tell you what. To make up for it. I'll let you have one free attack."

Ikkaku grinned and sprinted forward, driving the blade of his staff at Kurai. It embedded itself through Kurai's left shoulder, missing his heart by a centimeter. Kurai gripped it, pulling it back out slowly, careful not to hit anything vital, then held it still as Ikkaku tried to pull it back. Grass stretched up, binding his wound to slow the bleeding, then Kurai let go and Ikkaku stumbled back. He drove the pole at Kurai again but Kurai smacked it aside then darted forward, the circle of grass keeping pace perfectly, and slashed Ikkaku across the stomach, dropping him. Ikkaku rolled over and coughed, splattering blood across the ground and pushed himself up, gripping the back end of Hozukimaru and swinging at Kurai again. Kurai leapt over the pole and it swung around, hitting Ikkaku in the side of the head and slamming him into the wall where he blacked out and slid to the ground.

"Congratulations," Captain Zaraki congratulated. "You're now the Third Seat. There are about to be a lot of unhappy others. Now, I have things to do. I'll be heading back if you don't mind. And patch Ikkaku up while you're at it."

Kurai nodded as grass wrapped around both, reaching to their wounds and healing them both, Ikkaku screaming in surprise and pain while Kurai retrained a laugh. After a moment, the grass receded to the ground again and then shone as the circle of light shrunk back, Kurai's zanpakuto rising from the ground and into his waiting hand as it did.

"I take it I'm now the Fourth Seat?" Ikkaku guessed.

"That's right," Kurai grinned. I have a few things to take care of. What's my job as Third Seat?"

"You took my job without even knowing what you were supposed to do?" Ikkaku scoffed. "Don't tell me you like the looks of the number three too."

"Nope," Kurai grinned. "I just wanted to outrank you two."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as Kurai left. Then, the other two both turned and continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Retrieval<p>

Kurai leaned against the wall and waited. After a moment, the lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai, walked around the corner and sighed, seeing him.

"You do know what you'll be dragging her away from, right?" Kurai questioned.

"I don't like it any more than you," Renji stated. "It's not my call. I'm going with Captain Kuchiki."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "There's something I have to do. I'll see you in a bit."

Renji raised an eyebrow but Kurai sprinted away, racing to find his own captain. When he did, he slid to a stop already in a kneeling position.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Captain Zaraki noted. "What's the matter?"

"I would like your permission to accompany Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai on their mission to the World of the Living," Kurai requested.

"Hmm," Captain Zaraki thought aloud. "What do you think Yachiru?"

"I think we should let Flowers go," Yachiru spoke up, popping up from her usual place on the captain's shoulder. "Flowers really wants to go."

Kurai smirked but kept his head bowed.

"Very well," Captain Zaraki sighed. "Go."

"Thank you Captain," Kurai smiled bowing even lower before standing and sprinting back out the door and back to Renji arriving at the same time as Renji's captain.

"Now what?" Renji groaned.

"I'm coming with you," Kurai stated. "If you don't mind Captain."

"Do not get in the way," Captain Kuchiki warned.

"I won't Sir," Kurai promised.

"Then we should get moving," Captain Kuchiki stated.

Kurai nodded and they walked to the gate to the World of the Living, three Hell Butterflies flying over to them and leading them through the gate. They arrived in the air over a random street in Karakura Town where Rukia had been staying as she waited to get her powers back from Ichigo, at night all looking around to see if they could see her. Kurai was the first, seeing her standing below them. Renji saw next and pulled his visor down over his eyes so the identification system could make a positive ID just as she turned and began to run down the street slowly, less trying to get away than trying to get moving.

"Found her," Renji stated. "Shall we?"

"I want to talk to her before you drag her back," Kurai stated.

"What makes you think I could do that?" Renji questioned.

"I was in the academy with you, remember?" Kurai questioned. "Anyway, I want to talk to her."

"Fine," Renji sighed.

They followed and after a bit, Kurai landed in front of her and she skidded to a stop, staring at him in shock as he sighed.

"So you're telling me you had three hunters from the Soul Society lurking right behind you, but you were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice huh?" Renji sneered landing behind her. "I'll grant you that you've spent the last two months inside that gigai but still, don't you think you've grown just a little too lax?"

"Renji," Kurai growled. "Did you forget already?"

"Talk," Renji sighed. "Just make it quick."

"What are you doing here?" Rukia demanded wheeling around on Kurai. "You said you weren't going to force me to go back."

"I thought that you and him were together Rukia," Kurai pointed out, ignoring her question. "And now you're just walking out on him?"

"You don't..." Rukia began but stopped. "It's not what you think."

"I'm sorry Rukia," Kurai sighed as Renji drew his zanpakuto. "You'll have to come back with us now."

Rukia spun toward Renji who grinned, zanpakuto resting on his shoulder.

"Where's the human who stole all your powers?" Renji questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia demanded. "Just because I'm inside a gigai right now, it doesn't mean I've lost any of my power. And anyway, why would you even think it was a human who took that power?"

"It was a human," Renji snarled. "It's obvious. Just look at you. Otherwise you wouldn't have that stupid human expression on your face."

"What is it with the Soul Society and looking down on Humans?" Kurai growled and Renji turned his eyes to him, glaring but falling silent.

"In any event," Renji finally continued. "It's time to go, right? Captain Kuchiki?"

The Captain stepped up beside Kurai and Rukia slowly turned to look, seeing him as her eyes widened.

"Byakuya," Rukia breathed. "It's you brother."

Renji stepped forward, Byakuya placing a hand on Kurai's shoulder to keep him from reacting as Renji slashed at Rukia who leapt out of the way, sliding several feet and getting away with only a scratch on the right cheek.

"Passing your Soul Reaper powers to a human is a grave sin," Renji stated holding his sword up to her throat. "Be thankful the higher ups were compassionate, and let us handle this, instead of the execution squad."

Kurai winced at that but kept silent.

"Now, tell us where this human is Rukia," Renji ordered. "It's over. We're taking you in. And then we're going to find the human who stole your powers, and kill him. Don't even try to protect him. You know what just happened. The only reason you dodged my attack is because I let you dodge it. The next move I make with this blade, will be fatal."

He began to advance toward her, his blade raised, and Rukia began to back away. Kurai gripped his own zanpakuto tightly, praying Renji would remember their mission wasn't to kill Rukia. Renji moved the blade to the other side, readying himself then darted forward, slashing at her but she leapt over him, rolling away before standing and jumping backward as he crashed down where she had been. She rolled several feet, finally pushing herself to her feet and stopping as Renji stopped, watching her emotionlessly. Rukia sank to her knees, holding her injured shoulder as Renji started forward again.

"This is it," Renji growled.

He stopped, raising his sword again but a light on the tip caught his eye. He glanced at it, then where the reflection was coming from and instantly leaned out of the way of an arrow made entirely out of Spirit Energy.

"Three armed men attacking a defenseless young girl," the stranger that had fired the arrow noted as he walked toward them. "I have to tell you, it's not a pretty sight. I don't know it just isn't my style."

He was wearing a bluish shirt with a lighter cross on it, dark blue pants, black shoes, and had a shopping bag filled with what looked like sewing supplies. He wore glasses and both hands were bandaged.

"Know what I mean?" the boy questioned.

"Alright Kid, you can see us," Renji noted. "So tell me, who the hell are you?"

"Just a classmate," the boy stated pushing his glasses up his nose. "One who hates Soul Reapers."

"Uryu?" Rukia questioned standing, the boy now at her side. "Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," Ishida stated. "Nothing for you to worry about. But if you must know, I had a sudden urge to go to Sunflower Seams, this all-night thread shop I frequent, so I happened to be put for a stroll this evening and came across your little party. I mean come on, it's not like I sensed the presence of Soul Reapers in the city and then ran off into the night carrying a bag of needles and thread with me to use as an excuse when I finally caught up with you."

_Is this guy for real?_ Kurai thought, noticing Renji thinking something similar.

"Although, I understand if you're skeptical," Ishida continued.

Before he could say anything else, Renji slashed the bag that Ishida now held up to use that hand to push his glasses up.

"Hey!" Renji snapped. "I just asked you a question. I said, who the hell are ya kid?"

Ishida growled in annoyance and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's fine," Renji shrugged pointing his sword at Ishida. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We can just skip ahead to the part where I kill you."

"Wait a minute Renji," Rukia pleaded stepping between them. "He's got nothing to do with it."

"Just what are you talking about?" Ishida questioned interrupting Rukia. "I already gave you an answer. As I already told you, I'm a classmate of Rukia's, and I hate Soul Reapers."

"Well I don't care much for your answer so why don't you try again?" Renji growled.

"He's a Quincy," Kurai spoke up. "One of the last. It's an honor to meet you Uryu Ishida."

"Thank you," Ishida nodded. "It's good to know that he'll at least know the name of the one who's about to kill him."

"That settles it," Renji grinned shaking with rage and excitement. "I'm going to cut you in half."

Ishida dropped the remains of his shopping bag, raising his right arm, an ethereal bow forming before raising his left hand to it and forming an arrow, pulling it back to extend it and draw the bow then releasing. The shot was aimed perfectly, but Renji had already moved out of the way, slashing Ishida across the abdomen and dropping him. Rukia looked between the two in shock as Kurai sighed.

"Well, well," Renji gloated. "Looks like you were nothing but talk."

Ishida coughed a couple times, trying to regain the ability to breathe. Renji stepped forward, raising his zanpakuto.

"Now then, let's finish this off shall we?" Renji sneered. "Remember this as you depart this world: Renji Abarai, is the name of the man who killed you."

"Hold on!" Rukia called.

"Pleasure knowing ya!" Renji shouted as he slashed.

Before he could kill Ishida, a much larger zanpakuto crashed into the ground, fracturing it and forcing Renji to jump back.

"So who in Hell's name are you?" Renji demanded.

"The name is Ichigo," Ichigo stated. "I'm the one who's going to beat your ass. How's it goin'?"

"Wearing a Shihakusho?" Renji thought aloud. "I don't know you, what squad are you from? Hah! Check out that overgrown zanpakuto."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grinned. "So you're sayin' I got a big one huh?"

Kurai snorted accidentally making Ichigo stop before he could continue with whatever he had been about to say. Renji blinked thinking about the conversation before growling.

"Get your mind back to a somewhat normal level would ya!?" Renji raged. "Jeez! You're so fucked up! Anyway, if the size of a Zanpakuto reflects a Soul Reaper's Spirit Energy, how did a snot-nosed little brat get a sword that size? Is he for real? Oh, I get it. You're the lowly human that stole Rukia's powers aren't you, Carrot Top?"

After a moment of silence, Renji leapt into the air, falling toward Ichigo and slashing at him. Ichigo blocked it, barely holding Renji back as Renji slashed again and again, forcing Ichigo backward.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Renji shouted, slashing with each one. "Is that big sword just for show? Huh? Huh?"

Finally Ichigo shoved his sword away, slashing at him but Renji leapt over the slash before falling at Ichigo from above and slashing at him. The attack carved through Ichigo's right shoulder, not a very serious injury but definitely a painful one.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted starting to run forward but stopping when Ishida caught her foot.

"Don't go," Ishida pleaded weakly.

"Uryu," Rukia breathed before turning back to Ichigo.

"It's over," Renji stated standing behind Ichigo. "Very soon you'll be dead, and Rukia will get her powers back. And then, Rukia will go back to the Soul Society to die. Man, you are as dumb as they come. Rukia came out here on her own, just so you wouldn't have to get involved. You should have stayed put at home, but you had to come out and play the hero. Just what did you think you could accomplish here? You're not a Reaper, you're a fake! There's no way you could hurt a real Soul Reaper. You couldn't even leave a scratch one one of-"

He was cut off by Ichigo's sword flashing down in front of him, slicing a scratch into his chin, just deep enough to bleed slightly.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized, standing as Kurai grinned internally and Renji seethed. "I know you were in the middle of saying something, but you left yourself so wide open there I just couldn't help myself. I apologize, why don't you continue. Were you saying something about a scratch?"

"You let your guard down Renji," Byakuya spoke up, making them all look to him.

"Captain Kuchiki-"

"This young man here," Byakuya continued, cutting Renji off. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe I've seen him before. There was a report from the secret remote squad. He dealt a Menos Grande quite a serious blow, and forced it back to Hueco Mundo as well."

Renji broke into a fit of laughter and Ichigo stared at him in confusion.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Renji snorted. "Man the Secret Remote Squad must really be slipping these days. This kid wounded a Menos Grande? Who in their right mind would believe that load of crap!? I mean look at him Captain! And that zanpakuto! It's nothing but an overgrown piece of junk. He obviously can't control his Spirit Energy. So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "What's its name?"

"You didn't even ask did you!?" Renji scoffed.

"What you mean Rukia?" Ichigo questioned. "Wait, are you telling me you guys all name your swords?"

"I knew it," Renji snorted. "You're not even able to ask your zanpakuto its name. And you really think, you can fight me as an equal? Come back in two thousand years!"

He held his sword up, holding his other hand over the blade by the tsuba. Then, he swiped his hand along it, the blade changing, growing larger with several large spikes extending along the edge with the largest on the very end.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji grinned wickedly as he swiped his hand. "Now open your eyes, see what lies before you and fall upon your prey!"

He leapt into the air, slashing at Ichigo. He blocked it but within a second, his sword was forced down and Renji's blades tore into his shoulder. Ichigo's zanpakuto fell to the ground as Renji grinned. His sword had extended, each segment having one of the spikes and connected by dozens of razor sharp cords. Then, it began to retract, each segment tearing its way through his shoulder until finally the final segment with the biggest spike tore free and Renji raised the hilt, the blade flying back toward him.

"It's all over you little runt, you lost to Renji Abarai and will die where you stand!" Renji yelled.

Renji swung his arm back then forward, his zanpakuto blade, whipping around and around as Renji spun it over his head.

"Sorry it's ending this way kid," Renji laughed. "But that's what's known as a difference in strength."

He retracted his sword blade, grinning.

"That's because the zanpakuto can change its size and shape in response to the wielder's Spirit Energy," Renji continued. "How do ya like my spirit energy? Well that's it kid. It's time for me to head out. I don't like the way the air smells here."

He held his zanpakuto with the edge pointed down and the tip aimed at Ichigo who had fallen to his knees.

_It's over,_ Kurai thought. _Ichigo's going to die._

"Ready?" Renji sneered, pulling his arm back slightly. "No answer eh?"

Just as Renji sprinted forward and slashed at Ichigo, Rukia sprinted forward, catching his arm and spinning around behind him, holding his arm back.

"Run Ichigo, move!" Rukia shouted.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Renji demanded as she put her feet on his back, using her legs to hold his arm back. "Let go of me! Are you trying to make things worse for yourself, you fool?"

"Ichigo get out of here!" Rukia shouted. "Hurry! You've got to! Go! Get moving!"

Both stopped struggling when Ichigo reached down and gripped his zanpakuto.

"This can't be!" Renji gaped throwing Rukia off. "You shouldn't have the strength left to move! This'll work out just fine. I been thinking it'd be a shame to finish off someone who couldn't move anymore."

Ichigo stood, swaying unsteadily for a moment, before taking a step forward.

"I guess the only thing left for you to do is fight hard and die," Renji smirked.

"Run, I'm begging you," Rukia pleaded. "Save yourself! Run!"

"What's wrong?" Renji grinned raising his sword. "If you won't attack, I will!"

Ichigo began to radiate Spirit Energy, the string on the end of his zanpakuto exploding and a massive wind shooting off of him, making Renji stagger back a step. Ichigo looked up at Renji and before Renji could react, Ichigo had sprinted forward then jumped, slashing Renji on the way up. He landed on his feet and spun, sprinting forward as Renji wheeled around to face him. Then, Renji leapt backward as Ichigo slashed upward at him. The tailwind from the slash threw Renji off balance and he barely caught himself on the hand rail below himself, sliding along it before landing on his feet, falling to one knee. There was a cut on his forehead where Ichigo had cut through his visor, which fell away in two pieces as blood ran down Renji's face.

_What gives?_ Kurai thought seeing Renji's thoughts follow the same train of thought. _He's ready to die then suddenly he's stronger than Renji?_

"I'll tell you exactly what's wrong," Ichigo smirked seeming to read both Soul Reapers' minds. "It's just your moves have somehow suddenly become a lot slower! I don't understand what's happening to me but I like it. I feel no pain from my wounds. In fact I feel totally invincible."

"Why you..." Renji growled standing and swinging his sword, the blade extending and whipping around at Ichigo. "Zabimaru, time for you to roar!"

Ichigo turned sideways as the blade flashed past and grinned wickedly.

"Captain," Kurai spoke up turning to Byakuya. "Renji won't win this. Permission to aid him?"

"Granted," Byakuya nodded as Kurai turned back to the fight just as Renji leapt aside from a leaping slash from Ichigo, landing hard and falling to his knees.

"You're pretty good at dodging my attacks," Ichigo sneered as he stood. "But all that's about to end."

Ichigo leapt into the air, slashing at Renji. As he neared him, Kurai stepped between them, blocking the slash before shoving Ichigo away holding his zanpakuto vertically with the blade toward the ground.

"Ichigo, I'm not as weak as Renji," Kurai warned. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you can defeat me."

"You want to go too huh?" Ichigo smirked. "Fine. Let's go."

Ichigo sprinted forward and Kurai blocked the first slash in reverse grip then kicked Ichigo away and moved his zanpakuto back into place, releasing it as Ichigo slowed to a stop about fifty feet away.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai said, his zanpakuto passing into the ground and the circle of light shooting out from the point of impact and under Ichigo.

The light faded, and was replaced by grass and flowers. Ichigo looked around before stepping forward. Instantly, grass shot up and wrapped around his feet, binding him in started to fall but regained his balance and glared at Kurai.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai," Kurai spoke up. "Now that I have him bound, please take Rukia back to the Soul Society while I finish up here. Also, please don't tell Captain Zaraki that I didn't finish this in a direct fight."

"What is it with you guys?" Ichigo demanded. "Why do you all want Rukia to die? Why do either of us have to die? What did we do?"

"Rukia committed the crime of giving her Soul Reaper Powers to a human," Kurai stated. "And you committed the crime of stealing her powers."

"I did no such thing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Do you remember what Rukia told Saido had happened?" Kurai questioned.

"Yeah, she said she meant to give me half but accidentally gave me almost all of them," Ichigo stated.

"That was half true," Kurai stated. "In truth, she meant to give you half, but you took almost all of the rest. You didn't mean to, or even realize that you had, but the fact remains, you stole nearly all of Rukia's power. Whatever was left inside of her wasn't enough to take what you had back, leaving her in the condition she's in now. Only your death will return her powers to her."

"Is...Is that true?" Ichigo questioned looking to Rukia who hung her head. "Rukia?"

"It's true," Rukia finally muttered. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I messed up."

Ichigo stared at her in shock before his head also fell.

"Let's go Captain," Renji suggested. "Kurai has this handled."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded.

Renji held his zanpakuto out, pushing it forward as it faded, as if entering an alternate space. Then, he twisted it clockwise.

"Now open!" Renji commanded and a swirl of color appeared around it before a large gate made of two sliding doors appeared and opened.

Blinding light spilled through and Renji and Byakuya stepped through, Rukia looking back, tears streaming down her face as she saw the hurt on his. Then, the gate closed and faded.

"Impale him Haruko," Kurai instructed and two sword blades sprouted from the tops of his feet, blood splattering over the ground. "Bullshit. Then...I see."

"See what?" Ichigo growled as the blades retracted along with the grass, letting him fall to his hands and knees before grass bound his hands.

"Haruko has taken a liking to you," Kurai stated. "She will not kill you herself. I meant for her to kill you but instead, she simply wounded you bad enough that you could not flee."

"Yay me," Ichigo growled.

"You should feel honored," Kurai stated. "Besides you, there is a list of only four other people in all of existence that Haruko will not kill. Among them are Rukia and Renji, two of my oldest friends."

"Some friends," Ichigo spat. "One tried to kill the other and you want to do the same."

"No," Kurai smirked shaking his head. "You see, Haruko has the ability to bring someone back from up to one second past the point of death. I was going to kill you then heal you so that Rukia had her powers back. I don't want Rukia to die. Seeing Renji try to kill her, it hurts. Me and Haruko both. I can't have Haruko kill you so instead, I'll have to. If you'll trust me, I can save you and give her your powers. But it will hurt."

"If it means I can save Rukia, absolutely," Ichigo agreed.

"I don't know if you can, you'll have to defeat Byakuya and probably several other captains," Kurai stated. "However, that's only after you train. And no one can know I saved you. Or that we had this conversation. They must believe I dealt you what should have been a fatal blow and then left. I would stick to the story of you don't know how you survived."

"Deal," Ichigo nodded. "Can we get this over with now?"

"Very well," Kurai nodded as he held both hands out, a pair of swords growing from the ground as grass wrapped around Ichigo's torso, leaving only two circles on the back and two on the front uncovered. "Be ready Haruko."

He raised both swords and Ichigo closed his eyes. Then, Kurai drove the blades down through Ichigo, breaking his Soul Chain and Soul Sleeve at once before pulling the swords out, Ichigo's heart stopping for a moment before Haruko healed him, restarting his heart and saving his life. Kurai healed Ichigo's life-threatening injuries then retracted the grass, resealing his zanpakuto just as someone arrived.

"Take care of him," Kurai instructed. "And train him."

"You got it," the person nodded. "Take care of things back there."

"Of course," Kurai nodded. "Goodbye."

The person nodded and Kurai opened his own gate, releasing a Hell Butterfly to lead him through. Then, the gate closed, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Any specific pairings you want, feel free to ask for them.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Memories of Before<p>

Kurai lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was wandering. Seeing Renji attacking Rukia had brought up a lot of old memories. Both of Soul Reaper academy and before then. As he thought, it centered on a memory not directly tied to them but still as a result of them.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again what we're doing here?" Kurai yawned.<p>

"You're going to go in there to find the trapped humans," the Soul Reaper stated. "You're still in the academy, remember, so try not to get into any fights you can't win. This is a stealth mission. Get in, free them, get out."

"Sure," Kurai nodded. "I promise."

The Soul Reaper nodded and lowered his barrier. Kurai walked past and into the compound. The barrier reappeared behind him, not to be dropped again until the humans and Kurai returned. He started through the compound, hearing the shriek of hollows frequently and loudly, blaring in his ears. He could have sworn they were right beside him but they weren't. The hallways wound and twisted, forming a kind of maze. Several times Kurai had to backtrack. Finally he had to stop, needing to rest. It was easier said than done with the hollows all shrieking so loudly.

"God I wish they would stop that," Kurai growled. "How they hell do I find them? This place is massive. And with real hollows...I can't believe their sending a student instead of a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

A hollow shrieked louder than normal and Kurai flinched.

"I'm so the wrong guy for this," Kurai sighed. "Advanced class or not. I'm still in the academy."

He sighed and sat against the wall, his zanpakuto in his hand, ready to be drawn and used at a moment's notice. He was unable to drift off but after less than two hours, he sighed, standing and continuing down the hallway. After an hour, he stepped out of the end and into the same stretch that he had entered through. He saw the barrier and the confused Soul Reaper standing guard on the other side. Kurai shrugged then turned and followed the path for the second time, this time taking a side passage he had skipped before and the path wounds its way around and around until finally the path opened into a massive chamber. It wasn't the big square room he had been expecting, the room the schematics said should be there. The hollows had carved the room into a massive round cavern with the four trapped humans sitting on the ground in the center of it. They were looking around, terrified, all bound and unable to move much at all. None could see the four hollows standing around them and none could see Kurai. That would make the task of getting the hollows away a bit easier as he wouldn't have to worry about being seen.

He drew his zanpakuto silently, saying a silent prayer as he stood. Before he could do anything, one hollow turned toward him, a humanoid one standing about twice the height of a human and with a mask looking something like a cross between a spider and a house fly. It had claws, and a spiked tail and seemed to be commanding the other three as they all turned in unison when it pointed at Kurai.

One was a massive green hollow that looked like a lizard of some kind with several tails, another looked like a spider but with a tail curled up on its abdomen and tipped with a scorpion tail, from the looks of it, and the third hollow, from what he could see, was a hornet.

"Ugly bastards," Kurai growled.

The hornet flew at him and he leapt at it, slashing. It suddenly veered out of the way and webbing of some kind wrapped around him like a net and attached him to the wall as the large green hollow swung a tail at him.

"Shit!" Kurai shouted as the tail smashed into the wall.

It moved away, rubble dropping to the floor but there was no Kurai on the wall. He was still attached to the webbing that was now stuck on the hollow's tail. After a moment he managed to get free and leapt away as two of the hollow's tails crashed together, getting stuck instantly. Kurai landed on the wall where he had been and looked around. The humanoid one hadn't moved while the others had been fighting. The hornet, which Kurai assumed was the lure for the trap, was on Kurai's left, the spider on the left, and the large green hollow was in front of Kurai.

The hornet began to fly toward him but he grinned and turned, running to the right and dodging around spider's silk as he did. Just as he leapt at the spider, the hornet appeared in front of him, stinger forward and extending. He managed to slash it out of the way but it grazed his arm which instantly went numb. He gasped jumping off the air as spider's silk shot past.

"Damn!" Kurai growled. "Spider first. Then the hornet."

He dropped to the floor, sprinting at the spider, leaping and slashing at it but it faded into dust and a dozen more appeared around him, along with hornets, the sudden increase in volume from their vibrating bodies deafening and giving him a splitting headache.

"Damn hollows!" Kurai growled looking around before noticing something.

he new hollows' limbs didn't end. They faded into nothingness.

"Illusions," Kurai growled leaping into the air and onto the wall. "Hallucinatory toxin."

He groaned as his headache worsened and looked around. Thousands of hornets flew at him, all of them with stingers extended. He leapt to the side, the real stinger grazing his back. He spun, slashing but all the hornets his zanpakuto passed through turned to dust as the illusionary spider had. Just as he finished his swing, webbing crashed into his arm, pinning it and his sword to the wall.

"Damn!" Kurai shouted pulling as hard as he could. "Shit. Can't even use Kido to kill them because I don't know which it...oh duh. Bakudo number one, Sai!"

All of the hollows, including the illusionary ones, suddenly found their limbs immovable. The hornets all had their legs and wings crumbled up on their back, ruining them all as the hornets fell. Kurai closed his eyes, listening as the hornets landed, the only impact coming from his left. He snapped his head around, opening his eyes and held his hand out, palm flexed and fingers together.

"Hado number thirty one, Shakkaho!" He shouted firing the spell at the area he thought the sound had come from.

Almost a dozen hornets were vaporized but all turned to dust. Kurai fired twice more. The hornets that were destroyed were all turned to dust, except one. It faded slowly, as any real hollow would, and slowly the rest of the illusions all faded as well, the hornet's influence over Kurai's senses having ended.

"Finally," Kurai sighed as he looked around.

The humanoid hollow had broken its arms free already, as had the large green hollow but the spider was still captured by Kurai's spell. Kurai gave one last fruitless tug against the webbing before the green hollow smashed another tail into Kurai. This time, it had avoided the webbing but its strike had broken free the stone beneath it. Kurai managed to break the webbing free from the wall then from his arm by gripping the stones that were left on it. Then, he sprinted over and killed the spider. He spun back and leapt over the tail flying toward him, backflipping onto the wall and looking between the two hollows. Out of the two, only the humanoid remained an unknown. The larger creature was relatively weak, its biggest advantage being its size and the size of the seven tails it used to fight. But the other one, was the one that worried Kurai.

"Well, I won't find out anything staying here," Kurai growled. "And I still have humans to save. They must be so confused right now."

He had to smirk at the thought of what they must be thinking about the walls seeming to break apart and collapse of their own accord. Then, he leapt at the larger hollow. Sure enough, it swung the exact same tail he had predicted swung up in front of him and then at him. He slashed it, cutting it off easily before landing on the tail and leaping at the hollow again. Two more tails swung at him and they both fell away in as many swings. He leapt from one to the next then at him, a tail swinging at him from both in front and behind. He slashed the one ahead of himself, swinging around to the other side and kicked the tail segment into the other tail, leaping at the hollow as the last two tried to crush him from above and below. He began somersaulting and slashed both tails as they reached him before steadying himself in time for the hollow to try to take a bite out of him. As it leaned forward, he swung his zanpakuto in an uppercut swing and bisected its head.

"There he goes," Kurai sighed. "Now for the-"

The humanoid smashed a fist into his back, smashing him into the ground. It removed its fist, stepping back and Kurai pushed himself up. The hollow chuckled and Kurai stood, charging and leaping at him. The hollow swung at him but he avoided it, slashing the arm and wounding it before removing the head altogether.

"That was easier than I thought," Kurai sighed landing by the humans as the hollow began to fade. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

He cut the ropes and all four humans scrambled to their feet, three, looking around in surprise and fear. One of them, the only woman, was staring at Kurai.

"You can see me," Kurai guessed. "And them."

"Yes, I can," she nodded. "They can't but, when you get manhandled, tied up, and the watch the room be destroyed without anything else in the room to do it, you start to believe there's something there you can't see."

Kurai grinned and nodded then looked around.

"Follow me and we'll get out of here," Kurai stated and she nodded, telling the others to follow her.

Kurai led them to the base of the wall below the tunnel he thought he had entered through then picked the woman up and jumped up to the opening, setting her on her feet before returning for the men, who all freaked out when they were picked up by something invisible before flying into the air and then to the tunnel. They started down the tunnel and through the twists and turns and Kurai quickly realized it was not the tunnel he had entered through. Finally, they stopped because the humans were all getting tired. They stopped to rest and Kurai sat away from the humans. After a bit, the woman waked over and sat beside him.

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "For saving us. The others are still afraid because they can't see you but thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome," Kurai smiled. "My name's Kurai."

"Angel," the woman smiled.

She was roughly as old as Kurai looked and as his gigai was. She was attractive, if not beautiful. She had blonde hair halfway down her back, stunning blue eyes, and pale flawless skin. Even with the dirt that covered her, she still was among the most beautiful women Kurai had ever met.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurai bowed as best he could while sitting.

She giggled and the others all glanced at her like she was crazy. She ignored them and rested her head on his shoulder, noticing him stiffening.

"Which way out?" Angel asked, looking up at him.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kurai sighed. "I led us out the wrong side. But it shouldn't be too hard to work our way around."

"I hope not," Angel yawned. "I'm sick of this place."

Kurai smiled and nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her comfortingly for a moment before moving to pull his arm back but stopped when she caught his hand, holding it in place. He raised his eyebrow but complied, holding her against him as she drifted off to sleep. The three men soon did the same and Kurai waited silently, listening for hollows. After a few hours, he gently shook Angel awake and she smiled up at him before going to wake the other men, leaving Kurai sitting where he had been, head swirling with a tidal wave of emotions and thoughts he couldn't even begin to make sense of.

"Angel," Kurai spoke up, pushing himself to his feet. "We'll need to move faster. We're already late and if we take much longer, the others will probably send a rescue squad to drag me out."

Angel nodded, relaying the need to move quickly and they all began moving, faster than the day before and quickly wound their way around and around until they finally slid to a stop, the barrier visible in the distance, the Soul Reaper there sighing and waving for Kurai to hurry up. They ran over and Angel looked at the barrier in wonder while the other three looked at her in confusion.

"Why aren't we leaving?" one asked.

"Barrier," Angel breathed. "Exit's sealed to keep the things that had us inside."

"She can see us?" the Soul Reaper questioned.

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "And hollows. That's how I got them here. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," the Soul Reaper shrugged. "It'll take me a couple minutes to lower the barrier."

"Take your time," Kurai smiled.

Just then, the walls of the compound shook as a hollow shrieked somewhere nearby inside the compound.

"I take that back," Kurai growled. "Hurry the fuck up."

The Soul Reaper nodded, pale and Kurai walked to the front of the group, drawing his zanpakuto and waiting. After a moment of silence, the ground below the humans collapsed and Kurai dove in instantly, catching Angel and stopping them just as the three men's souls were torn from their bodies, flying into the waiting mouth of the same humanoid hollow as before. It grinned up at him and Kurai flew Angel back up to the hallway, depositing her by the barrier then flew back down, slashing at the hollow. It blocked the slash with its left claws, slashing at him with its other hand. He flipped over the claws, kicking the hollow back then slashed again. Again it blocked with its left claws then slashed with its right. This time, Kurai felt the claws tear gashes in his left arm. He backed away, readying himself and grinned.

"Let's test that shall we?" Kurai grinned.

He flew forward, slashing at the right side of its body but it wrapped both hands around him and flew straight up, crashing up through the floor and hurling Kurai through the wall and into a large room. He stood and charged, slashed at the right side as it blocked with its left claws before slashing with the other hand. Kurai flipped over the claws, slashing at the hollow's mask but its right claws flashed up, smashing the zanpakuto away at the same time as slashing Kurai. He landed on his back, blood pooling under him as the hollow laughed holding up one finger on its right hand.

"Die, Soul Reaper," the hollow growled darting forward and driving the claw at him.

Before it drove its claw through Kurai, Angel stepped between them, the claw embedding itself through her abdomen, stopping an inch from his eye before retracting, Angel collapsing at Kurai's feet. He stared at her for a moment before sprinting forward, a voice appearing in his head.

_"Jump!"_ the voice shouted.

He jumped. The hollow's claws swept under him.

_"Slash at his left shoulder!"_

He slashed. The hollow's blood sprayed into the air.

_"Spin kick him in the face!"_

He spun. His heel smashed into the hollow's face and it flew back, crashing into the wall.

_"Duck!"_

He ducked. The hollow's tail flashed above him and he instinctively removed it. The hollow shrieked, charging at him again.

_"Left!"_

He dove left. The hollow crashed to the ground claws first where he had been, claws getting stuck. He leapt at it, bisecting its head and it faded, this time for the last time. Just as it did, two more Soul Reapers ran in, one of them sprinting to Angel and beginning to heal her. After nearly two hours, the Soul Reaper stopped, sitting back as Angel's eyes fluttered open, looking around and seeing Kurai, smiled in relief. He walked over, kneeling beside her as the other two left.

"You won?" Angel checked, voice hoarse.

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "Thanks to you. Thank you for shielding me, but why did you do it?"

"I couldn't...let you die," Angel breathed. "You saved me. I had to return the favor, and it would have killed me after it had killed you anyway."

Kurai smirked and Angel smiled.

"You just wanted to be able to see my handsome face again," Kurai joked.

"That too," Angel agreed. "I was hoping I'd see you again sometime."

Kurai blinked in surprise then smiled and helped Angel to her feet.

"Eventually maybe," Kurai nodded. "But I'm a Soul Reaper. Time isn't the same to me as it is you. It may be some time before we see each other again and then I'll look exactly the same."

"It's alright," she smiled. "I'll wait."

Kurai sighed smiling an hugged her.

"Come on," Kurai chuckled. "We'd better go let them know you didn't kill me."

She nodded and they walked out of the compound, finding the two Soul Reapers waiting.

"I'll take her back to her house," Kurai stated. "I'll meet you back here in a bit."

The Soul Reaper who had brought Kurai to the World of the Living nodded and he picked her up, using his flash step, which he had gotten quite good at using when not fighting, to get her back to her house in seconds. He set her down and she looked at him skeptically.

"Why didn't you do that while you were fighting?" she questioned.

"I can't focus well enough when fighting to use that ability," Kurai stated pulling a Kikanshinki from his robes and sighing. "I'm really sorry too."

"Why?" Angel questioned.

"By tomorrow, you won't remember me," Kurai stated. "You probably won't remember any of this. That's the law."

"You're going to...erase my memory?" Angel questioned.

"Sorry," Kurai winced. "I really wish I didn't have to."

"It's alright," Angel smiled. "Like you said, it's the law for you. But...before you do...can I...make one request?"

"Sure," Kurai nodded.

"A kiss?" Angel mumbled. "Just one?"

Kurai blinked in surprise before looking both guilty and relieved at once. Rather than say anything, he smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. She sighed, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds, he pulled back, raising the Kikanshinki.

* * *

><p>"No," Kurai growled. "I will not remember. Not that."<p>

Kurai stood, walking out of his house then to the one place in the Soul Society that he could train in peace. Once there, he drew his zanpakuto and began.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Hallucinatory effects<p>

An explosion filled the sky as something exploded, seconds after breaking through the barrier.

"Ichigo," Kurai breathed. "Finally."

It had been almost a month since he had removed Ichigo's powers in the World of the Living. He would be in trouble for letting him live but given the injuries, he would be forgive. Especially now that they were inside the Seireitei.

Unlike the others around him, he didn't rush to catch the intruders. Instead, he walked in the other direction, following his senses until he found the Soul Reaper he was looking for.

"Hanataro," Kurai whispered drawing Hanataro away from the others. "When you get deployed, find the Soul Reaper with the orange hair. Earn his trust. He's here to save Rukia. Lead him to her. Trust me. It's the only way for her to be spared."

Hanataro nodded and returned to the others and Kurai walked out of the room, returning to the streets and looking around. He had been sitting around long enough. It was time for him to appeal for Rukia's execution to be delayed.

He made his way through the streets, soon reaching the Central 46 Compound and finding the door wide open. The door was never open and there were always guards. Now there were none. He silently made his way inside to see what was going on. Less than a minute later, he sprinted out again, panic stricken. He had to find a captain. He had to warn the others. Before he could, he suddenly found himself standing in the forest near Kusajishi. He looked around and a pair of hollows stepped out of the trees.

"Impossible," Kurai muttered. "How the hell did I get out here? And how the hell did you two get here?"

Both charged, the same kind of humanoid hollow as Kurai had fought when he met Angel. He took a bit of secret pleasure in killing them, then the four that appeared after them, the eight after them, the sixteen after them, and the thirty two after them. He knew full well what was going on but was enjoying fighting them far too much to stop. That was the only thing Kenpachi Zaraki had actually managed to train into him. He loved fighting. At least, against certain things.

* * *

><p>Finally he stopped, a sea of hollows swarming below him. He was growing weary from fighting and had long since lost count of the hollows. Now he just wanted a way to kill them.<p>

"Damn that's a lot of hollows," Kurai growled.

He decided he'd need Captain Hitsugaya's help since Hitsugaya could simply freeze them all and be done with it. He turned and sprinted away, the hollows following and soon was sprinting through the gate, having Jidanbo open it for him, the hollows all swarming through as the gate fell, Jidanbo failing to attack them. After a bit, Kurai skidded to a stop, finally locating Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant.

"Kurai?" Rangiku blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Hollows," Kurai panted, holding a stitch in his side. "Hundreds."

"Hollows?" Captain Hitsugaya blinked. "I don't sense anything."

"They're right behind..." he trailed off as he turned around, seeing the hollows gone, and the sky dark. "What...day is it? How long have the Ryoka been here?"

"A few days," Rangiku stated. "Where have you been anyway? The rest of Squad Eleven has nearly been wiped out. Only a handful are still able to move."

"Wiped out?" Kurai blinked. "They're head?"

"What?" Rangiku scoffed. "No. Just wounded."

"Oh, good," Kurai nodded. "Where are the Ryoka?"

"Missing," Captain Hitsugaya stated. "Although, Renji Abarai fought the Substitute Soul Reaper not long ago. He apparently lost but he'll live."

"Renji already...damn," Kurai snickered. "He with Squad Four?"

"Should be," Hitsugaya nodded. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Kurai questioned.

"Wartime exemptions have been granted," Rangiku stated. "You're allowed to use your zanpakuto."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "In that case, I'm going to see Renji. Maybe he can tell me where to find the Ryoka. I have a score to settle."

"That's right," Captain Hitsugaya remembered. "You let him live."

"I broke his Soul Chain and Soul Sleeve," Kurai stated. "He should have died."

"It doesn't matter now," Rangiku sighed. "Just deal with it as a mercy killing. Your captain is already searching for him."

"Shit," Kurai sighed. "Alright. There was something I was supposed to tell you, Captain...But...I can't remember. Trying's giving me a headache too."

"Alright," Captain Hitsugaya nodded. "If you remember come find me."

Kurai nodded and left, heading to the Squad Four barracks where Renji was being treated. As he stepped into the room, Renji groaned, stirring and glared at him.

"The hell have you been?" Renji demanded.

"Fighting hallucinations for days even though it felt like only minutes," Kurai stated. "How's Ichigo?"

"He's a naive little shit," Renji snorted. "But he's strong and determined. If it weren't for our captains, I'd even go so far as to say he might have a chance to save Rukia."

"He's going to have to fight Captain Zaraki soon," Kurai stated.

"You won't be mercy killing him?" Renji questioned.

"No," Kurai sighed shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I've got things to do."

"More important than sparing Ichigo from Kenpachi Zaraki?" Renji snorted. "Fine. Just do it fast. Ichigo won't last long."

Kurai nodded then turned and left, saying goodbye on his way out. Then, he turned and sprinted toward his own squad's barracks.

* * *

><p>I like this story but will stop it if no one reviews.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Sitting Out<p>

Kurai spun, sensing the shikai of the Squad 5 lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and began to race toward it, using his Flash Step. Finally he stopped in time to block a slash from both her and the Squad 3 lieutenant Izuru Kira. Both froze before slowly backing away, Captain Hitsugaya standing a short distance away, also having responded to the release of both of their shikai.

"Momo," Kurai growled looking toward her and seeing the shame in her eyes. "I know how you must feel, but right now, you need to take Captain Aizen's body down. Izuru, I know you're defending Captain Ichimaru but if you don't put that sword of yours away, I'll kill you."

"I'll inform the Head Captain," Captain Hitsugaya stated turning to leave.

"No Captain," Kurai spoke up, stopping him as Momo and Izuru both stepped back, putting their swords away. "You I need to speak with. Izuru will report it."

"Very well," Captain Hitsugaya nodded as Izuru left. "What's wrong?"

"I can't remember," Kurai growled. "Whatever I was going to tell you before, I still don't remember. However, I can remember that I went to the Central Forty Six Compound to appeal Rukia's execution. I can remember being afraid. I don't remember what happened though. I think you should take a few friends and go check on the Central Forty Six. Just the be safe."

Hitsugaya nodded glancing at Momo.

"She thinks Gin did it," Hitsugaya stated. "I'm not sure she's wrong."

"I don't think he did," Kurai sighed. "In fact, I don't even trust Aizen enough to really be dead. I don't know how he could be alive but I think he is."

"That's impossible," Hitsugaya pointed out. "His body is right there."

"I know," Kurai nodded. "I have to find Ichigo and end all of this before things get any more out of hand."

Hitsugaya nodded and Kurai turned to leave then stopped.

"Oh, and don't leave Momo alone," Kurai suggested. "I doubt it's good for her right now."

Then, he left. Within ten minutes, he sensed Ichigo, right beside Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo was finished. And there was no way Kurai was interfering in that battle. Instead, he decided to find Ichigo's other friends, silently praying for Ichigo's luck as he did.

"Why is it," Gin began appearing in front of Kurai after a bit, "that you're about the only one in the Seireitei that hasn't gotten into a fight of one kind or another yet?"

"Because I've been lucky," Kurai stated. "You looking to change that?"

"Maybe," Gin smirked. "But first, I want to know what you think of things."

"Me?" Kurai smirked. "Simple. I think that you and Aizen are plotting something. You are a snake. And Aizen is almost too good a man. I don't believe that Aizen is actually dead. And what ever you two are plotting, it's happening at the Central Forty Six Compound."

"I see," Gin nodded. "Well, here's what I think. I think, you're a traitor. I think you spared Ichigo Kurosaki just so that he could come here to save Rukia, an old friend of yours, if i'm not mistaken. I believe that you killed Captain Aizen. And I cannot allow you to live."

Gin drew his zanpakuto, the blade glowing and extending, tearing through Kurai's left shoulder. He ducked under the blade as it passed over his head and drew his own zanpakuto, blocking the blade as it swung back at him again. He shoved it away and charged but just as he reached Gin, his zanpakuto shortened to its normal size before extending again, this time through Kurai's heart. Gin retracted the blade and raised it but stopped and lowered it again.

"It would seem you're going to live, Kurai," Gin sneered. "Be grateful."

And then, he was gone.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "I would have thought I would do better than that."

He heard someone running toward him on the street and crawled to the edge, rolling down the roof and slamming to the ground. Just as he did, a Squad 4 group found him and began to treat his wounds.

"Who the hell did he fight?" one questioned as they worked. "The wounds are too precise to be some thug."

"Captain level, probably," another guessed.

Kurai suddenly felt both Ichigo and Kenpachi's Spirit Energy drop to nearly nothing and coughed.

"Captain...Zaraki," Kurai groaned. "Find him. And...save him. And the Ryoka...if you can. We need...to question him."

"But Sir," one spoke up. "You're still wounded."

"It'll only take one of you to get me to the Squad Four Barracks," Kurai reminded them. "Now go!"

They nodded, one picking him up and heading for the Squad Four Barracks and the others leaving. A day later, Kurai was tucked into one of the many beds, surrounded by other wounded who were in better condition and all waiting the same attention Kurai had just received. He'd be healed by the next day, sooner if he could get the strength to activate his shikai. But he couldn't get the strength because they had him in cuffs. Mostly because he had become combative when they had tried to pull pieces of broken roofing out of him from when he had fallen onto the roof. The cuffs restrained his strength, making it nearly impossible to get out of the bed.

"Well look at this," Izuru chuckled walking into the room. "Captain Ichimaru told me what happened. You're a fool."

"You're with them aren't you?" Kurai growled.

"Like I said, a fool," Izuru snored. "Just wanted to tell you, what you can't remember, may have saved the Soul Society, had you been smarter about finding out. Oh well. Tell Angel I said hello."

Kurai's eyes widened as Izuru walked out of the room. Then, they squeezed shut as tears flowed out, staining his cheeks and pillow and turning his eyes red.

"Kurai?" a familiar voice spoke up. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes again to see Momo and Captain Hitsugaya.

"It's nothing," Kurai lied, turning his head enough to wipe his eyes on his pillow. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you were hurt," Momo stated. "Who did you fight?"

"The snake," Kurai growled looking to Hitsugaya. "Get to the Central Forty Six Compound, soon. I think Izuru may be in on this. He all but confessed to me a minute ago."

"I see," Hitsugaya nodded. "We will. For the time being, you need to rest."

"No, I need my zanpakuto and to have these cuffs off," Kurai stated. "I have to go. Speaking of which, what happened between Ichigo and Captain Zaraki?"

"The battle was apparently a draw, as both were rendered unconscious," Hitsugaya stated. "However, the Ryoka was nowhere to be found when Squad Four members arrived."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Let me up. I have to make sure he dies."

"Are you sure that's what you're going to do?" Momo questioned. "You're not going to try to save your oldest friend?"

"Just let me up," Kurai ordered flatly.

Hitsugaya smirked and stepped forward, releasing the cuffs and handing Kurai his zanpakuto.

"For the record," Hitsugaya whispered. "I'm rooting for the Ryoka as well."

Kurai smirked and nodded then stood, holding his zanpakuto with the blade down.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled dropping the sword and creating the usual circle of grass.

Grass wrapped around him, reaching up to his wound before healing him. Then, he retracted the grass and sprinted out of the room. He ran through the streets until he felt a very familiar Spirit Energy released through Shikai. Familiar, and truly hated. He made a beeline for the power and arrived to fine Ishida sitting against a wall with a gash in his left shoulder and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 standing in the middle of the street, blood dripping of of his Shikai, Ashisogi Jizo. Suddenly, someone off to one side began to cough. Kurai silently moved to the opposite side of the street to see Mayuri's Lieutenant lying against the wall bearing a matching wound to Ishida's, only much, much deeper.

"Do you have to make so much noise over there?" Mayuri demanded, turning toward his lieutenant.

"My deepest apologies Sir," she apologized weakly. "My captain Sir, please, may I have some of the medicine as well? The wounds seem to have penetrated to my lungs and I...I'm not sure I can...sustain my life force much longer."

She entered into a coughing fit as Mayuri began to walk toward her, Kurai gripping his zanpakuto more out of instinct than preparation. He knew Mayuri. Knew what he was like. How he fought. What he could do. Even how to kill him. But he was unsure of how Mayuri treated his subordinates. As Mayuri reached his lieutenant, he drove a foot into her rib cage, likely breaking a few and causing her to cry out in pain.

"You insect!" Mayuri spat, smashing his foot into her again and again. "Are you deliberately insulting me? Eh? Is that it? Are you suggesting there's something wrong with your body? That an insignificant slash could cause you to fail?"

"Stop it!" Ishida shouted. "Why are you doing that? How can you treat your very own people that way? If you don't treat her soon she'll die!"

Mayuri lifted his lieutenant by her robes, holding her a few inches off the ground.

"So now even you feel free to begin insulting me?" Mayuri snarled looking to him. "By suggesting she'll die from a wound like this? A body, which I created? Surely you're not saying it could cease to function from an injury as minor as this one! You'd better be careful whom you insult!"

"You created this girl?" Ishida blinked, surprise written all over his face.

"That's right," Mayuri sneered, as though that had proven he was better than the Quincy. "Would you like to know what the brat's name is? I melded the essence of my gigai technique with my gikon technique and named her Nemu Kurotsuchi! An appropriate name for such a masterpiece, don't you think? So you can forget about parading your misguided sense of justice around here. I'll use this thing however I see fit! And what I do is no concern to a stranger like you."

Mayuri slammed her into the wall, Nemu coughing up blood and gasping in pain, unable to make much sound.

"Enough!" Kurai roared, appearing beside Mayuri, slashing upward and removing Mayuri's left arm, freeing Nemu who fell limply to the ground. "Hello again, Mayuri!"

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Grudge Match<p>

"Hello again, Mayuri!"

Mayuri stumbled away, Kurai turning toward him, zanpakuto extended toward the Captain. Mayuri glared at Kurai with only a hint of recognition.

"Who the hell are you?" Mayuri growled, holding Ashisogi Jizo in front of himself with his remaining arm. "You seem familiar."

"I had better," Kurai growled. "This will be the second time we've fought, only this time, I'll kill you! I know you well, Mayuri. Your shikai has a poison along the blade that paralyzes the victims and makes it impossible for them to move, yet leaves the pain receptors unchanged, if not extra sensitive. Your bankai releases a deadly poisonous gas which you, and I suspect Nemu, are immune to. You use that syringe to regrow any lost limbs, however you only carry enough for one treatment because you don't expect to need it more than once, leaving you now with only one arm to fight with."

"We've fought before you say?" Mayuri mused. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"No?" Kurai growled. "How about Angel? Do you remember her? Although, I suppose you never do find out their names do you?"

"If you're referring to one of my numerous test subjects, no, I have yet to bother to find out their names," Mayuri sighed. "It's a waste of time. Now would you mind getting out of my way so that I can finish off the Quincy. I promise, I'll be with you in just a moment."

"Sorry," Kurai smirked. "Ishida, I'll handle this fucker. You save what strength you have left. You'll need it."

"Why are you so desperate to be killed by me?" Mayuri sighed.

"I'll be the one killing you," Kurai promised. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Angel. ANd I'm going to make you pay for treating your own daughter like a piece of trash!"

"Daughter?" Mayuri snorted. "She's nothing more than a tool. A piece of junk that is very rarely able to adequately follow instructions."

"Shut up!" Kurai snapped.

"Oh fine then," Mayuri sighed. "If you're going to put up so much of a fuss, I suppose I'll oblige you."

He suddenly appeared to the left of where Kurai had been but Kurai was already behind him, zanpakuto protruding from Mayuri's chest.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," Kurai growled. "I've been training day and night with one goal in mind, kill Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Now you'll die."

"You're a traitor!" Mayuri spat.

"No," Kurai growled. "I'm no traitor. I'm the next head of Research and Development. I'm well within my rights to kill you for your spot as Captain."

"I don't see two hundred squad members, do you?" Mayuri growled swinging Ashisogi Jizo over his shoulder but missing Kurai who had leapt away, ripping his zanpakuto sideways out of Mayuri. "You can't be captain without them."

"Relax Mayuri," Kurai growled. "I won't be captain by killing you. All I have to do is kill you and have the captains whose support I already have give me a recommendation."

Mayuri leapt away from Kurai and landed on his feet, holding a hand over his wound as if to slow the bleeding.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Mayuri spat.

* * *

><p>Kurai sprinted through the laboratory, searching desperately for what he knew he would find. Angel was there somewhere. That much he knew. He knew that Mayuri wanted to see what was so special about her. He knew that she would be undergoing horrible experiments and that she would die. Unless he could find her in time.<p>

"Where the hell are you!?" Kurai growled skidding through the last door and seeing Angel on an experimentation table.

And Mayuri beside her.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I see," Mayuri nodded. "You were the intruder back then. I remember now. Yes, she was a truly disappointing experiment. In the end, she was simply a filthy, good-for-nothing human."<p>

"Watch your mouth!" Kurai snapped.

"Very well," Mayuri sighed. "Regardless of what may or may not have happened back then, it means nothing now. So tell me, are you truly fighting me for that this time? Or is it something else."

"For her," Kurai growled before jabbing a thumb back at Nemu. "And her. You will learn to treat people with respect, no matter where they came from."

Mayuri leaned back, laughing so hard he nearly toppled over. Then he wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and grinned.

"That brat is not a person so your argument is invalid," Mayuri sneered. "However, if you truly wish to fight me, so be it. Let's see you handle my bankai."

His sword opened the mouth at the base of the blade and began to expand, forming a caterpillar looking thing with a golden head resembling that of a human infant and wearing a short red cape with a silver rind over its head, completely white eyes, and a purple cloud of poison spewing fro its mouth.

"Behold, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri shouted.

"That far already Mayuri?" Kurai grinned holding his zanpakuto out, blade down. "As much as I would love to prove that your bankai can't even defeat my sealed zanpakuto, I think I'll play this one safe. Grow, Haruko."

The usual field of grass and flowers appeared around him, covering both the ground, the sides of the walls, and the tops, however, this time, the flowers all released a blue smoke that stayed confined to the perimeter of the grass, which was under Kurai, Nemu, and Ishida. The blue smoke was much less obvious than the purple smoke which soon reached them and filled the area, seeming to blow the blue smoke away.

"That poison gas, as you well know, will cause your painful death in minutes," Mayuri laughed then stopped as grass wrapped around both Ishida and Nemu. "What are you doing?"

"Do it," Kurai instructed and Haruko healed both of them.

"Why, why would you help me?" Nemu questioned. "I am Mayuri's subordinate, your enemy."

"You are not my enemy," Kurai stated. "Mayuri is the only Soul Reaper who I currently wish to kill. You he very nearly killed himself, that makes you my ally. I don't care if you're his daughter and lieutenant or not. I don't care if he created you to serve him or not. I will not stand by and watch him treat you like dirt."

"But, I have to stop you from fighting him now," Nemu stated.

"Nemu, you don't have to follow his orders," Kurai stated. "You don't have to listen to someone who doesn't care if you live or die. But if you want to restrain me, feel free."

Nemu looked unsure but made no move to restrain Kurai.

"Don't worry," Kurai smiled at her. "I'll make it quick."

"Enough of this!" Mayuri shouted. "Attack!"

Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo sprouted at least a dozen blades just below its head and began to charge forward, destroying everything in its way as it did and moving fast but much slower than Mayuri was able to with his shikai. Kurai sighed and crossed his arms.

"Too slow," Kurai stated as the behemoth of a weapon reached the circle of grass. "Now!"

Grass shot up with blinding speed, wrapping around the blades and pulling down, driving the blades into the ground before beginning to bind the rest of what was in the circle.

"What!?" Mayuri gaped. "That's impossible! Are you using bankai!?"

"No," Kurai grinned. "What you're seeing is my shikai. I prefer this form even to my bankai. While more powerful, and much much larger in scale, my bankai is all me. In this form, in shikai, Haruko is in control of herself and is capable of fighting alongside me. The only exception being the swords she forms from her grass for me to use. It's not me binding your bankai, it's Haruko herself."

"Your zanpakuto actively battles alongside you!?" Mayuri spat. "And how the hell is my poison not affecting you and the Quincy!?"

"Haruko," Kurai shrugged. "Her grass is offensive. Her flowers, are defensive. Any poison that enters her radius is analyzed in seconds and she begins to release the antitoxin from the flowers, you may have noticed the blue smoke? It didn't just block the poison's effects, it permanently immunized myself and anyone else that inhaled it. Meaning Ishida. Nemu too, if you didn't make her immune. The poison used by your shikai was also analyzed, thanks to both Nemu and Ishida's wounds. Now the three of us are immune to that as well. In addition to curing and immunizing anyone inside of all poisons, Haruko had the ability to release a variety of toxins of her own, ranging from deadly poisons that I'm immune to, to a pain neutralizing toxin that works similarly to the humans' morphine except much more effectively and without the threat of addiction."

"You brat," Mayuri growled. "You released your shikai solely to immunize yourself to my poisons didn't you?"

"More or less," Kurai shrugged. "Also to stop your bankai's charge. Now, would you like to see the offensive side?"

He held his hand out and Haruko grew him a sword. then, he began walking forward, the circle of grass following and Haruko restraining more and more of the bankai as it entered the circle. Finally the circle reached Mayuri and grass bound him in place. Kurai didn't attack him, though, instead, he turned to face the bankai, standing about the middle of it, and held his sword up, the blade extending. He slashed horizontally, the grass letting go and retracting a split second before Kurai's grass Zanpakuto bisected the bankai, cutting through it with ease before also cutting a second gash through Mayuri's side, just below the first. Mayuri screamed in pain, the grass releasing him and Mayuri staggered away, his sealed Zanpakuto forming in his hand again as his bankai faded.

"You bastard!" Mayuri raged. "You broke Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "Luckily for you your zanpakuto can reform its bankai from the poison released while in your shikai form, making it impossible to destroy your bankai permanently, like a normal one. Anyway, it's time for me to finish you."

"Damn you you bastard!" Mayuri shouted raising his zanpakuto. "I'll kill you for this!"

And with that, he drove his zanpakuto through his chest. He coughed up blood then exploded into blue sludge, what was left melting away into the same substance.

"I see," Kurai smirked. "So you still resort to that when necessary, huh?"

"That was a close one," Mayuri's voice sighed. "You almost had me."

Kurai shorted his zanpakuto blade back to normal and held it over the ground again, Haruko reclaiming it before retracting and returning to her sealed state.

"You're much stronger than I originally thought, and much stronger than our last encounter," Mayuri commended. "But in this form, I cannot attack you, and you cannot kill me. In this form, I can retreat to my base and tend to my wounds. This is a draw. Goodbye, my future test subject."

And then, he was gone, having slipped under the walls while he spoke. Kurai sighed, sheathing his sword and turned to Nemu who shrank back from him in fear.

"Don't worry," Kurai smiled. "Like I said, I have no intention of harming you."

"Well...thank you," Nemu smiled, still nervous. "No one's ever bothered to defend me before the two of you. Will you still try to kill him?"

"I...don't know," Kurai sighed. "I wasn't intending to fight him to begin with. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nemu smiled. "You healed me of my wounds and I was already immune to the poison."

Kurai nodded looking to Ishida.

"I'm fine too," Ishida stated. "I don't think we were ever properly introduced though. Uryu Ishida, last of the Quincy."

"Kurai Mori," Kurai bowed. "Third Seat of Squad Eleven. And this is my Zanpakuto, Haruko. Probably the best friend I've ever had."

"Nice to meet you," Uryu bowed. "I take it you've got no quarrel with me and my friends."

"No," Kurai sighed. "I'm hoping that Ichigo is able to save Rukia. She is my oldest friend. I healed Ichigo when Renji and Byakuya left just for that reason. I'd have healed you too but your wounds weren't life threatening."

"I see," Uryu nodded. "You sure you should be saying that in front of her?"

"I won't tell," Nemu promised. "I owe you both for not killing my Captain, even if that was your intention, and for defending me. I may owe you my life."

"I doubt it," Kurai shrugged. "Your wounds didn't look entirely life threatening. You'd probably have been fine. Still, I'm happy to help."

Nemu smiled and nodded and Kurai looked up at the sky. It was already night. He still needed to find Ichigo.

"What will you do Nemu?" Kurai questioned.

"Head back to my squad," Nemu stated. "I still have use there."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "If you need me, all you have to do is ask. Same goes for you Ishida. Although, I'm not sure how you would get ahold of me."

"I'd figure something out," Uryu shrugged. "Anyway, I'd better go. After all, we came to save Rukia. Can't be late."

"Ishida," Kurai spoke up stopping him. "You'll never make it to Rukia alive."

"What do you mean?" Uryu questioned.

"There are several captains between us and them," Kurai stated. "However, if you were in the custody of a captain, say, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, you'd be allowed to survive."

"You're turning me in?" Uryu growled.

"My captain will want to fight Ichigo again," Kurai explained. "Helping Ichigo survive will be the most effective method of doing so."

"So one of the captains will be on our side?" Uryu questioned.

"Yes," Kurai stated. "But you'll need to be wounded."

Uryu nodded and held his arms out to his sides. Kurai darted forward, slashing Uryu across the stomach and then along his right side, blood splattering across the ground as Uryu collapsed, Kurai catching him.

"See you around Nemu," Kurai smiled before leaving using Flash Step, taking Uryu with him and arriving at the Squad 11 barracks in minutes. "Hang on Ishida, almost there."

He carried the wounded Quincy to Kenpachi who looked confused.

"What're you bringing him here for?" Kenpachi growled, the orange-haired female Ryoka off to one side looking worried.

"I figured that you could use his strength when you help Ichigo so that he'll live to fight you again," Kurai grinned.

"How do you know I'm going to help him?" Kenpachi growled.

"Why else would she be here, Captain?" Kurai smirked looking at the girl. "Plus, I know that you and he ended your fight in a tie. And you don't like anything but a victory."

"Fine," Kenpachi grinned. "Heal him girl."

The girl ran over beginning to heal Uryu.

"Thank you, Orihime," Uryu smiled. "And you, Captain."

"Save your thanks," Kenpachi grinned. "I'm not doing it for you."

"Still," Uryu sighed. "What about you Kurai? What will you do?"

"I have something to take care of then I'll meet up with you guys," Kurai stated.

"Good luck," Uryu spoke up. "Whatever you're doing."

Kurai nodded then left. He went to a building a good distance from the Central 46 Compound but that still had an unobstructed view of it. As he waited, his mind wandered back to his time in the academy, and to the friends that he had made there.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Academic Rivalry<p>

"First group to the line!" the instructor called out and the first group walked forward to the line. "You will now demonstrate Hado."

Among the group was one of Kurai's only three friends in the Advanced Class, Momo Hinamori. Rukia had been stuck in the Normal Class by one point while Renji got into the Advanced Class. in addition to Renji and Momo, the other friend Kurai had made in the Advanced Class was Izuru Kira.

"Ruler," Momo spoke up, beginning the Soul Chant for one of her favorite Hado spells. "Mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly. That which names all in nature. Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

A red sphere of Spirit Energy formed and launched from the palm of her hand, along with a couple of others from those that had successfully launched one, though those only made it halfway before fizzling out and dropping. Momo's crashed into the upper left corner, exploding and taking a fair amount of the target with it.

"Very good," the instructor spoke up, not really paying much attention. "Next group!"

"Yes sir!" the group responded as they and the first group switched places, this one having Izuru in it.

They all fired and only Izuru hitting his target, and him getting a perfect shot, if a little high. Renji watched him with an impressed and annoyed look and Kurai could only grin. Kurai had a secret.

"Group three, to the line!" the instructor called out and the third group took their place, Renji and Kurai standing beside each other.

"Remember the chant?" Kurai questioned and Renji only grinned.

"Hado Thirty Three!" Renji shouted ignoring the chant altogether. "Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

The resulting explosion was at the point where the sphere had formed and burned Renji quite badly, those around him being thrown away. Several people laughed but Kurai simply walked back to his spot and held out a hand.

"If you skip the chant, you still have to know it," Kurai stated. "And you need to use the spell enough that you've memorized how the spell feels. Then...Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

He fired his own spell and it hit dead center of a target, obliterating it and a good portion of the post it was on.

"How the hell did you do that?" Renji questioned.

"I just told you," Kurai stated.

* * *

><p>The next class was to train them to fight with zanpakuto. Several groups went before Renji and Izuru were paired up. It was a short fight, with Renji not holding back and leaving no time for Izuru to fight back. The match ended with a jab to Izuru's shoulder that hurled him. all the girls in the class rushed to his aid and several people scolded Renji for being too rough. Then, it was Kurai's turn, and against Momo, no less.<p>

"Can't I fight Renji?" Kurai complained, worried about hurting Momo.

"You won't hurt me," Momo promised. "You won't even be able to hit me."

"No switching," the instructor stated as both took the practice swords and Kurai sighed. "Begin!"

Momo charged, Kurai instantly noticing that she left an opening on her left. He neglected to use it and instead sidestepped her attack.

"That's one," Kurai stated before blocking another attack and shoving it away. "That's two."

She growled in annoyance, slashing at him again and again he blocked it.

"Fight back!" Momo demanded.

"I don't attack girls," Kurai stated pushing her sword away and backing up.

"Get over it!" Momo shouted charging.

Kurai sighed blocked her sword but she spun, Kurai stumbling past, eyes widening before he felt the training sword smack into his legs and take them out from under him.

"Match, Hinamori," the instructor stated. "Not all enemies will be men, Mori."

"Got it," Kurai groaned holding his nose closed from where he had landed on it.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the break after that class, students gathered along the path into the school murmuring amongst each other.<p>

"Hey," Momo spoke up from beside Kurai as she was too short to see past anyone. "What is everyone looking at?"

"Oh, one of the Court Guard Squad captains is supposed to be coming here any minute to review the class," one of the nearby students told her as Izuru and Renji arrived.

"Really, a full captain?" Momo questioned.

"It'd work out better than half of one," Kurai joked. "Want to see?"

"Yes please," Momo nodded and he put a hand on her shoulder guiding her through the crowd that parted for him, allowing them to reach the front quickly.

Kurai watched as the captain, that he would later find out was Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, approached. Momo looked awestruck, as did most of the others.

"Better pick your jaw up off the ground," Kurai whispered to her. "Wouldn't want them to step on it."

"It'd be an honor," Momo grinned playing along.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Renji and Rukia got into a very entertaining argument about Renji's place in the Advanced Class, sparked by the Advanced Class getting to go to the World of the Living to fight dummy hollows.<p>

"And just you wait," Renji called over his shoulder as he and the others walked away. "I'm better than you already, and when I come back there won't even be any comparison between us."

"Yeah!?" Rukia shouted after them. "Well when you come back I'm gonna be a...I don't know."

"Don't feel bad," Kurai smiled resting a hand on her shoulder. "Your class is going to get to go later. And besides, if you actually apply yourself in your classes maybe you'll get to skip to the Advanced Class later. And if you don't, maybe the seniors overseeing your training will be us."

"Are you saying I'm not going to graduate as soon as you!?" Rukia growled.

"Maybe," Kurai grinned walking away. "See you around Rukia!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, three upperclassmen, Shuhei Hisagi, Kanisawa, and Aoga, divided them out into groups of three, Kurai being the odd man out.<p>

"Looks like we may have miss counted," Aoga noted pointing out Kurai who looked bored and accustomed to being left out.

"What's your name?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Kurai Mori," Kurai stated. "Please tell me I don't have to try to pass alone."

"No," Kanisawa smirked. "You'll be going with me. Aoga and Hisagi will be the judges without me."

"Way to make it easy for him," Hisagi snorted.

"Better than making him fail," Kanisawa shrugged.

Hisagi sighed and nodded then turned to the others again to tell them what they were going to be doing.

* * *

><p>Kanisawa fired a Shakkaho at the dummy hollow, missing on purpose but sending it toward Kurai.<p>

"Quick question, is this a real zanpakuto?" Kurai called out.

"Now's not the time!" Kanisawa replied.

"Well?" Kurai pressed.

"Yes!" Kanisawa sighed. "It's a real zanpakuto, now will you finish this?"

"Yeah sure," Kurai nodded darting forward.

He slashed the dummy hollow horizontally, cutting it in half then spun, the hollow's upper half sitting on the lower as the lower continued running and the hole thing sparked.

"Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho!" Kurai shouted firing and blasting the dummy hollow into pieces.

"Impressive," Kanisawa smirked walking over. "You've got a gift for Kido."

"I know," Kurai nodded. "But I've always preferred swords to spells. We should head back."

Kanisawa nodded and they started heading back.

"Do I get to keep this zanpakuto?" Kurai questioned as I walked.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Kanisawa chuckled. "Not really but if you get there early any time we need them you can find that one. Hoping to learn its name before you graduate?"

"That would be nice," Kurai grinned. "How do I tell it apart?"

"The easiest way is that the buttcap usually will have a different carving than the others," Kanisawa explained. "Like you, I always take the same one. However, these are only the training zanpakuto so most people don't really care. I've heard, however, that if someone were to unlock one of their shikai, the sword would change into a real zanpakuto, changing its appearance and everything. I've grown attached to my zanpakuto, training version or otherwise. So I'm going to keep it and unlock its shikai."

"Me too," Kurai grinned looking at the buttcap to see a field of grass and flowers with the sun either setting or rising in the background.

They reached the others and one by one the groups began to return until only Renji, Izuru, and Momo were still missing.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga stated.

"Not yet," Kurai spoke up. "One group's still missing. They should be here soon."

"This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point," Hisagi spoke into his communicator. "Barrier Unit, what is the situation there? Barrier Unit, acknowledge. Barrier Unit, can you here me? Report in at once! Barrier Unit, report!"

"Uh...Hisagi..." Kurai spoke up facing behind Hisagi.

"What?" Hisagi questioned looking back to see a massive green hollow with bone spikes for arms standing there.

It swung one arm downward at Kanisawa who screamed. Just before it hit, however, Kurai's sword smashed into its arm, knocking it aside just enough that instead it tore his right shoulder open before slamming into the ground. Kanisawa stumbled back, Hisagi and Aoga drawing their sword as Kanisawa fumbled with trying to get hers out.

"Stay back Kanisawa," Kurai growled standing and picking up his fallen zanpakuto, holding it in his left hand, his right hanging limply at his side. "We'll handle this."

"You bastard!" Aoga shouted sprinting forward. "You killed them!"

"Aoga no!" Hisagi shouted as Kurai sprinted forward, driving his zanpakuto into the ground.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai shouted firing his second favorite spell.

The spell hit the hollow in the left shoulder just seconds before the right claw hit Aoga. Instead of completely impaling him, it simply removed his right arm. Kurai caught him, jumping back to his zanpakuto and passing Aoga to Kanisawa before picking up his zanpakuto again.

"We're going to die right?" He asked, looking to Hisagi who didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Kanisawa, get everyone out of here. Run as far as you can."

"Soul Society, come in," Hisagi shouted into his communicator. "Emergency. Shuhei Hisagi requesting assistance. I'm in the World of the Living coordinate point One O Two Six. Hug hollow attack at this location!"

He stopped as the hollow fired a blast of Spirit Energy from its mouth. He and Kurai both leapt out of the way, the others all fleeing except Momo, who was standing rooted to the spot in shock.

"Take the lead!" Kurai instructed. "With one arm I'm not as fit for battle."

Hisagi nodded sprinting forward to fight it as Kurai fired a couple of Shakkaho blasts at it. The last one blocked a killing blow for Hisagi which instead smashed him away, cutting his forehead over his left eye, blood blurring his vision instantly.

"Damn," Hisagi growled. "I can barely see it!"

It fired several blasts at Hisagi and he dodged them all before sprinting forward. He leapt into the air to slash its mask but it smashed him away. Kurai darted forward, slashing its leg and it shrieked in pain, swinging at him. He leapt aside, landing on his injured shoulder and losing his zanpakuto.

"Is that all you got!" Hisagi shouted getting its attention as its right arm split into a dozen spikes. "Well bring it on!"

It swung at him, the spikes extending and shooting toward him. Just before they hit, Renji, Izuru, and Momo blocked them all, stopping them just short of a killing strike.

"You three!" Hisagi growled.

"We just wanted to help Sir," Izuru grunted, struggling agains the spikes trying to push him down. "Sorry to disobey."

"We came here to save you so you'll remember to forgive us," Renji stated as all three pushed the spikes away.

All three extended their hands and Kurai managed to lift his left one, still only up to his knees.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly," they all chanted together. "That which names all in nature. Gathering of heat and war. Beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!"

The four spells hit the hollow, Kurai's missing its mark and hitting the hollow's shoulder rather than its head, and exploded into a massive smoke cloud. The moment they hit, the four standing students turned and fled between two buildings as Kanisawa arrived and grabbed Kurai and his zanpakuto, following the others.

"How could such a gigantic hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" Renji questioned.

"I don't know," Hisagi growled. "It seemed like it was able to conceal its Spiritual Presser somehow."

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it so what do we do?" Izuru shouted. "Just keep running?"

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested backup," Hisagi stated. "Until then we just have to stay alive!"

They slowed to a stop as they exited the group of buildings and everything before them blurred.

"What the hell?" Hisagi gasped. "Why is everything getting all blurry?"

"Hollows," Kurai growled, left arm around Kanisawa's shoulders as she supported his weight. "The big one brought friends to the party."

Sure enough, eight more massive hollows appeared before them, surrounding them.

"How can this be happening?" Momo shrieked.

"This hole thing is just crazy!" Hisagi stated. "So many hollows!"

"No way," Izuru breathed panic setting in. "No way. No way. I don't wanna die like this. I don't wanna die at all you guys."

He sounded close to tears and Kurai couldn't blame him. His own panic was blocked by the mind-numbing pain in his shoulder, but he could tell the others were all scared. Izuru suddenly screamed as the hollow in front of him opened its mouth, charging an energy blast. Before it could fire, a glowing white sword blade drove itself up through the hollow's head, destroying it before the blade retracted to none other than Gin Ichimaru, who was standing behind Captain Aizen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aizen apologized. "We got here as quickly as we could."

"It's Captain Aizen," Hisagi breathed. "Leader of Squad Five. And his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru!"

"Finally," Kurai muttered, barely awake.

"You've done very well," Aizen smiled, resting a hand on Momo's head. "I'm sure you were scared, but you're safe now. We'll take over from here. You go and get some rest."

And with that, they walked past the group.

"My, there certainly are a lot of you," Gin commented drawing his zanpakuto. "Slay them, Shinso!"

He drove his zanpakuto toward them and the blade extended, impaling four hollows' heads before he slashed three more with it. The last hollow threw a punch at Aizen but he raised a hand and a barrier stopped the attack. Then, he flexed his palm and the barrier flashed, the hollow falling into a dozen pieces and fading. Then, Aizen smiled back at them. Just as he did, Kurai passed out.

* * *

><p>he snapped back to reality as he sensed a spike in Momo's Spirit Energy. He turned, seeing dust curling into the air and sprinted toward it, using Flash Step to speed up. He had to be on time. If not, the person behind it would have gotten exactly what they wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Central 46<p>

Kurai arrived just as Momo's zanpakuto hit the floor where Hitsugaya had been and blasted it, sending pieces of the floor skyward. Hitsugaya suddenly flipped over, falling toward Gin and reaching for his sword. Before he could draw it, Momo appeared in front of him, ready to slash. At the last moment, Kurai grabbed her as he passed, pulling her out of the way and landing a safe distance from them and taking her zanpakuto. Hitsugaya nodded then drew his zanpakuto and slashed at Gin who blocked it with ease. Momo struggled against Kurai but he tossed her sword away, turning her to face him.

"Momo!" Kurai snapped and she froze. "Think about this! You know Captain Hitsugaya better than anyone! Would he ever attack an ally? Is it possible Aizen was wrong?"

"But...Captain Aizen," Momo began.

"Wasn't perfect," Kurai interrupted. "Is it possible that he was wrong about who was behind everything?"

"I don't..." Momo began to cry and Kurai sighed.

"Listen to me Momo," Kurai sighed. "If you can't trust Captain Hitsugaya, then trust me. Hitsugaya didn't kill Aizen."

Momo nodded after a moment and turned to the battling captains.

"Evidently the rumors about Squad Ten's Captain Hitsugaya are true," Gin stated after jumping away from Hitsugaya. "A child prodigy of the sort that comes along only once every few centuries. How very dangerous you are."

Spirit Energy and Spiritual Pressure began to radiated from Hitsugaya in waves. He fixed Gin with a cold stare and Gin raised his zanpakuto in response.

"You're really serious," Gin noted.

"Now die!" Hitsugaya shouted sprinting forward.

As they reached each other, they both slashed but the only thing that happened was Hitsugaya cutting Gin's sleeve. Hitsugaya spun, slashing at Gin who blocked it then spun, shoving the blade away as Hitsugaya slashed again.

"Stay here," Kurai ordered and sprinted forward to help Hitsugaya.

Izuru appeared in front of him, blocking his slash.

"I can't let you interfere Kurai," Izuru stated. "I'm sorry."

Gin suddenly tore off the damaged part of his sleeve, throwing it at Hitsugaya and charging after it. Hitsugaya slashed the cloth out of the way then began to back away, blocking Gin's attacks as Gin tried to stab him in a flurry of blade afterimages.

"Well Squad Captain, what do you think now?" Gin questioned. "Do you still like your chances?"

Suddenly a chain with a crescent moon blade attached to the end wrapped around Gin's sword, stopping his assault, the other end being attached to the buttcap of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. Hitsugaya leapt over Gin, getting some distance before Gin wrenched his sword free, the chain falling to the ground between them.

"I see," Gin smiled. "I had better not underestimate you, Toshiro Hitsugaya or else I may wind up regretting it afterwards."

"No, you're wrong about that," Hitsugaya stated. "Because you're going to start regretting this day right now. Remember, it's you who forced me to do this Gin, and now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!"

He leapt into the air, black clouds forming over them and water shooting into them from Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

"Rain over the frosted heavens!" Hitsugaya shouted, slashing his zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru!"

The water all froze forming a massive dragon which flew higher before circling around Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya slashed his sword, stopping when it was pointing at Gin and the dragon shot past him, straight at the target. It crashed down, Gin escaping unharmed but Izuru getting hit by the water, which then froze. A column of ice connected Izuru's feet to the dragon and it swung him around crashing him into the ground and breaking leaving his feet frozen. Kurai had been facing the dragon and had gotten clear with Momo. Gin landed on the rooftop and Hitsugaya appeared in front of him, swinging his sword in a circle then a vertical slash, forming another ice dragon that flew at Gin from nearly point blank range. Gin held out his zanpakuto, creating a shield from his Spiritual Pressure, the dragon exploding against it and disappearing. Then, his left hand froze as Hitsugaya wrapped the chain around it, hanging on and pulling.

"My Captain!" Izuru shouted.

"Now you're done, Gin Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya stated, pointing his zanpakuto at him.

"Pierce his flesh, Shinso," Gin growled, zanpakuto extending from his robe and at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya leaned back, the blade scraping across Hitsugaya's as it passed. "Really, are you sure you want to dodge this? If you do, she'll die."

The blade was heading strait toward Momo who was looking away from it to watch as Kurai went to make sure Izuru was restrained. At the last second, Rangiku arrived, Gin's blade slamming into the flat side of hers and stopping but cracking Rangiku's zanpakuto.

"Rangiku?" Hitsugaya breathed.

"Captain Ichimaru, please put away your sword," Rangiku called. "If you refuse, then you're going to have both of us as your opponents."

The cracks on her zanpakuto spread, nearly having broken it completely in half. Any second and both she and Momo would be impaled. Gin snorted in amusement and retracted his zanpakuto, putting it away and leaving. Kurai sighed and broke Izuru's feet free and Izuru followed. Then, Hitsugaya and Kurai returned to Momo.

"Thank you, Rangiku," Hitsugaya sighed.

"Yes, thank you," Momo agreed.

"Have you two been to the Central Forty Six Compound yet?" Kurai questioned.

"No," Hitsugaya sighed. "As you can see, we've been a bit sidetracked."

"I noticed," Kurai nodded. "We'll need to go now, then. Before Gin can get back there."

"Right," Hitsugaya nodded. "Of course, getting caught up in a fight with him inside may be hazardous to us and the Central Forty Six."

"True," Kurai nodded. "We'll just have to be careful."

Hitsugaya nodded just as Momo raised her sword to Kurai's throat.

"What's at the Central Forty Six Compound?" Momo questioned. "Why is it so urgent we go there?"

"I went there to appeal Rukia's execution," Kurai stated. "But I have no memory of what happened while I was in there. Only of leaving and then being near Kusajishi and fighting illusionary hollows for several days without knowing time was passing. Something was off about the Central Forty Six Compound, though. I remember that much."

Momo stared at him for a moment before lowering her sword and putting it away.

"Hitsugaya, you and Rangiku will need to handle this alone," Kurai stated suddenly. "I have something I need to take care of."

"What?" Hitsugaya questioned just as a Hell Butterfly appeared landing on Rangiku's finger when she lifted a hand.

"Find someone," Kurai stated.

"The following is an urgent message for all squad captains and their lieutenants," Rangiku stated. "A change has been made regarding the execution of Rukia Kuchiki. Be advised that this convicted prisoner's execution is now set for...twenty nine hours from now! This decision is final and irrevocable. There will be no further changes to the execution date. That is all."

The Hell Butterfly flew away and Hitsugaya opened and closed his mouth as if trying to speak for a moment.

"We have to stop the execution," Hitsugaya growled.

"Go to the Central Forty Six Compound now," Kurai growled. "Momo, go with them. Whatever you find there, find out who's behind all this. convince them to stop the execution if you can. I'm heading back to my squad. Kenpachi wants the execution stopped too, albeit for a different reason."

Hitsugaya nodded and Kurai left, the other three heading toward the compound.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Traitors<p>

Kurai sat in the chair sipping his tea and smirking inwardly. The middle of a small war and here he was drinking tea and having a civil conversation.

"It's been a long time Kanisawa," Kurai smirked. "How've you been?"

"Good," Kanisawa smiled. "I've been good. Graduated second in my class, obviously behind Shuhei, and was allowed into Squad Ten almost immediately. I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me," Kurai smiled. "I was defending my friend."

"I know," Kanisawa smiled before grinning. "Although, I was kind of expecting you to ask me out at some point."

Kurai snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Mine probably just got lost in the pile," he joked. "Nah, I don't date people the same day I meet them, no matter how much pain they cause me."

Kanisawa stuck her tongue out and both laughed.

"So, you keep your training zanpakuto?" Kurai grinned.

"Yes," Kanisawa nodded. "I even got him to tell me his name."

"What is it?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

"If we ever fight you'll find out," Kanisawa grinned.

"That right?" Kurai grinned. "That may be sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Kanisawa questioned.

"It's nothing," Kurai smirked glancing at his own zanpakuto, the flower and grass design on the buttcap standing in a sort of contrast to the dragon winding its way around the tsuba. "This is Haruko. My training zanpakuto. And the best partner I've ever been paired with for any mission."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "You're going to try to stop the execution aren't you?"

"I'm not alone," Kurai stated. "In fact, your captain is probably appealing to the Central Forty Six as we speak, at least I hope he is."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kanisawa questioned.

"I went to the compound a couple days ago but can't remember what I found there," Kurai stated. "I've also been too busy to go back. All I know is that it scared me and I spent the next few days fighting hallucinations. It felt like only a few minutes had passed to me."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "Since my captain wants the execution stopped, I suppose I'll just have to help you."

"Good," Kurai smiled. "I'd hate to have to kill you. The one power that Haruko grants me in her sealed form as well as Shikai and Bankai is that my kido spells are at full power even without the Soul Chant."

"You have Bankai?" Kanisawa blinked.

"Sure do," Kurai grinned. "I prefer my shikai, though. I'm sure you'll see why soon."

Kanisawa nodded then looked outside.

"The execution is tomorrow," Kanisawa stated. "If we're going to stop it we'll need to get some rest."

"Yeah," Kurai nodded standing. "I'd better get back to my squad barracks."

"You're welcome to stay here," Kanisawa offered.

"Thanks," Kurai smiled. "But my captain is on our side. I'm going to stick with him. It won't take him long to get to Rukia."

"Alright," Kanisawa nodded. "I'll meet you guys tomorrow then."

Kurai nodded then smiled and left, heading back to his barracks and going to sleep. The next day, he woke up to find everyone had already left.

"Damnit!" Kurai shouted sprinting out of the barracks, grabbing his zanpakuto on the way.

After less than fifteen minutes, Kanisawa sprinted out of a side street, running alongside him.

"They left you behind didn't they?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Yep," Kurai nodded before they both felt Squad 5 captain Kaname Tosen's Spiritual Pressure just as a massive black field appeared around the top of a building. "Captain Tosen's Bankai."

"He's probably fighting someone strong," Kanisawa stated.

"Agreed," Kurai nodded. "Captain Zaraki. Let's go!"

They sprinted toward the battle, Ikkaku and Squad 7 lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba passing them, heading in the other direction to fight.

"Took Ikkaku and not me," Kurai snorted. "Up and at 'em. Grow, Haruko!"

He tossed the zanpakuto before him. The sword fazed into the ground, the field of grass spreading and swinging around, centering on Kurai.

"This is your Shikai?" Kanisawa breathed. "It's beautiful. Opposite of your squad."

"In this form, Haruko has complete control over the field, for the most part," Kurai stated. "She is stuck to me no matter how fast someone throws me, believe me I've tested it. In addition to that, she can grow me a sword out of grass that is as strong as any zanpakuto, restrain my foes, or even impale them with the grass below them. She is my greatest partner because in this form, she literally fights alongside me."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "I guess there's really no chance of me beating you is there?"

"Nope," Kurai grinned. "There's only one way that Shikai strengthens me personally, however."

"What's that?" Kanisawa questioned. "And how are we going to help your captain?"

"With that one method," Kurai stated. "In normal circumstances, Haruko, even while sealed, can stand up to a Bankai without breaking, if I can keep up with the captain. My zanpakuto can even cut completely through Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai. Defensively, the one function I forgot to mention is the flowers. They can instantly analyze a poison and release a counter that immunizes anyone inside the circle to it, which I would be interested to test against Squad Two Captain Soi-Fon's Homonka."

"Bad idea," Kanisawa smirked. "You'd die. You got sidetracked though. The method for helping Captain Zaraki?"

"Full offensive," Kurai stated holding out his right hand.

Grass from the edges of the circle began to stretch to him, wrapping around his arm, forming an armor sleeve under his Shihakusho sleeve. Then, the grass unwrapped from his sleeve, coming together and forming a katana with a blade about as wide as Kurai's finger and as broad as his finger was long, like Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto had been. There was still a bit of grass wrapped around his wrist so the sword couldn't be knocked from his grip.

"That sword's massive!" Kanisawa gaped.

"And still barely weighs a thing," Kurai grinned. "Hey Haruko, could you form armor and the sword I usually use?"

_"Yes,"_ Haruko spoke inside his head.

"Awesome,"Kurai grinned. "For now, let's help Captain Kenpachi shall we?"

He sped up, leaving Kanisawa in the distance before leaping into the air, falling toward the black barrier. He drove his sword through the sphere, black lightning running over his body. The jumped to the side, dragging the sword with him and cutting a long gash into the barrier but doing relatively little damage. Inside the barrier, Tosen was watching a crack spread down his sword. Finally Kurai leapt away from the barrier the lightning stopping but the damage done. Kurai was already nearly out of energy. As he landed, Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura land in front of him, using the usual tan bucket helmet to hide his face and matching gauntlets.

"Just a moment, if you don't mind," Kurai panted stabbing his sword into the ground, the sword deconstructing and reforming the field.

"I shouldn't let you heal," Komamura stated.

Grass reached up and healed Kurai who stood, holding his hand out so Haruko could extend him another sword, this time the usual variety.

"Thank you for being patient," Kurai smiled as Kanisawa landed behind him, Kurai holding out a hand to tell her to stay back. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Komamura nodded drawing his zanpakuto.

A massive spectral arm and sword formed beside him, leveling its sword past Kurai.

"That's your shikai huh?" Kurai smirked. "So then your Bankai would be the full body. Interesting. Hard to beat. But I have an answer. Feet, Haruko."

Two blades sprouted from each of Komamura's feet making his eyes widen before the blades retracted and Komamura fell, dropping his zanpakuto in surprise as the arm faded.

"Those feet won't be able to support your weight for some time," Kurai stated. "This fight is over."

"Not yet," Komamura growled reaching for his sword, only for grass to wrap around it, pinning it to the ground along with the hand Komamura was supporting himself with. "Damn. How?"

"Sorry," Kurai sighed. "I don't feel like I should tell you."

Suddenly the black field exploded, leaving Captains Zaraki and Tosen standing somewhere near the middle, both heavily wounded.

"So you finally caught up huh?" Captain Zaraki noted, not looking away from Tosen. "I see you helped yourself to my next opponent."

"Sorry," Kurai shrugged. "He didn't leave me a whole lot of options."

"Don't worry about it," Captain Zaraki sighed just as Ichigo and Byakuya's Spiritual Energy spiked from Sokyoku Hill.

"Shit!" Kurai shouted sprinting toward them with Kanisawa and Captain Zaraki following. "We're late for the party."

Just as he finished speaking, Izuru and Rangiku came into view, both trying to kill the other, Izuru already using his shikai. After a moment, Rangiku's zanpakuto crashedto the ground, shattering the roof they were on.

"Izuru!" Kurai shouted, slashing at him.

Izuru spun, blocking the grass blade and grinding the edge of his own blade against it.

"Kurai," Izuru growled. "I was hoping we'd meet again."

"Interesting zanpakuto you've got there," Kurai smirked. "Each slash, or in this case scrape, doubles the weight of whatever it cuts. Of course, that's useless against sword made out of grass. Right now it barely weighs an ounce."

"Damn you," Izuru growled.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kurai grinned before shoving the zanpakuto away.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku spoke up, her blade dissolving into dust allowing her to lift the hilt again.

Izuru spun toward her just as the dust reach him and several deep gashes opened up on him, blood spraying out before the dust cleared and Kurai slammed his foot into Izuru's chest, launching him into the wall behind him. Izuru coughed out blood but collapsed.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" Kurai questioned spinning toward Rangiku.

"He and Lieutenant Hinamori stayed at the compound while I persued Izuru," Rangiku stated.

"I see," Kurai nodded turning back to Izuru. "Who is it Izuru?"

"Captain Ichimaru," Izuru stated. "And...Captain Aizen."

"So he's alive after all," Kurai nodded. "He always was clever enough to fake his own death. Why help them destroy the Soul Society?"

"He promised...not to hurt Momo," Izuru stated. "He swore she'd be safe."

"So him trying to get both you and Captain Hitsugaya to kill her was her being safe?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

Izuru's eyes widened and Kurai stood, turning toward the Central 46 Compound and taking off at a sprint. The others followed, leaving Izuru alone. As soon as they reached the compound they noticed that someone had cut their way through the front door after the security system had been engaged. They sprinted into the compound, descending the spiral staircase in less than a minute and skidding to a stop. Every single person in the compound was dead. The blood was days old but it looked as though no one had tired to escape when they started dying.

"What happened here?" Captain Zaraki breathed.

Before anyone could answer, Kurai was flying through the air, having leapt across the room to the stairway opposite them. He sprinted up the stairs and entered the living quarters of the Central 46. He leapt over Gin Ichimaru and Aizen both, landing in the ruins of one of the houses where Momo was lying with a stab wound and Hitsugaya was laying in a puddle of water with his torso nearly split in half on his right shoulder.

Haruko instantly extended grass to bind their wounds before healing them, both stirring and sitting up. They stood, Hitsugaya stepping up beside Kurai and readying his zanpakuto but Kurai raised a hand.

"You are able to be controlled by his zanpakuto's power," Kurai stated. "Let me handle him.

"You think you're immune?" Aizen grinned. "Haven't you been wondering about your forgetfulness and the hollows?"

"That was you," Kurai stated walking forward until Haruko told him to stop, now standing about ten feet away. "You manipulated me to buy yourself some extra time. But now, you'll die."

A grass blade suddenly shot up from below Aizen's right foot but stopped the moment it made contact. Another grew behind him, shooting up at his head but crumpled on impact.

"Impressive," Aizen smirked. "Under my control and still you can aim well enough to make contact. Unfortunately, your attacks are not powerful enough to harm me. Now die."

His sword tore through Kurai's stomach and he fell to his knees, Haruko returning to her sealed form as Kurai looked behind himself to see Hitsugaya flying forward to kill Aizen. At the last second, Aizen spun, sweeping the zanpakuto aside and bisected Hitsugaya. Momo screamed, drawing her zanpakuto and unsealing it before launching a fireball at Aizen who stepped aside the blast flying at Kurai. At the last second, Kanisawa slashed the blast, stopping it and landing between Aizen and Kurai as Kenpachi appeared behind Aizen, Gin sitting against the wall with a gash in his side.

"Captain Zaraki," Aizen smiled turning to face him. "It's a pleasure."

Kenpachi slashed him across the chest but Aizen faded and reappeared behind Kenpachi, slashing him across the back. Kenpachi stumbled away and Gin's zanpakuto embedded itself in his right lung before Gin dragged it sideways to the left lung and retracted it. Just as he did, Squad 4 captain Unohana stepped into the room with her lieutenant.

"Aizen," Unohana spoke up and Aizen sighed.

"It would seem that we'll have to speed this up Gin," Aizen stated as Gin appeared at his side, holding a hand over his wound. "Goodbye Captains, Kurai."

And then, Gin held his arm out, two lengths of white cloth extending from his sleeve and spinning around himself and Aizen. It began to constrict, Unohana's lieutenant running forward to stop them just as a blinding light flashied from the cloth and it was gone, Gin and Aizen with it.

* * *

><p>Read and review. Seriously, if you're going to read something, it's common courtesy to at least give your opinion. Even as a flame.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. So, I admit, my character is a bit...over powered, to put it mildly. That was actually going to be addressed this chapter as part of the storyline anyway. Aside from that, all of my main character OCs have the same personality, mine. I really just don't have anyone else to base them off of. Sorry if anyone disapproves of that.

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

Kurai sprinted out of the compound, looking toward the Sokyoku Hill where he could sense Gin for a moment. Unohana's Lieutenant was contacting all of the Captains, Lieutenants, and other seated officers to tell them what had happened. Kanisawa, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku were just behind him and after about three minutes, they neared Sokyoku Hill as they sensed Aizen use Hado #90, Kurohitsugi. Kurai tossed his zanpakuto as they ran, switching to Shikai and having Haruko wrap around his wrist and form the massive sword as it had when Kurai had tried to break through Tosen's bankai.

"We have to hurry!" Kurai shouted, sprinting up the side of Sokyoku Hill, easily pulling away from the others.

As he reached the top of the hill, he saw Aizen walking toward a heavily wounded Byakuya and a weakened Rukia. Kurai didn't even slow down as he sprinted past Gin and Tosen, leaping and driving his sword at Aizen. Aizen spun, drawing his own Zanpakuto and driving it back. Their swords met at their tips and Aizen's split Kurai's down the blade easily. Then, Aizen stepped into an attack and slashing Kurai down the torso. Kurai flipped, landing on his feet as blood splattered along the ground between them. He looked down at Haruko as the sword unravelled, dropping as it fell to the ground, burrowing into it and spreading the field of grass and flowers again. However, there was something wrong. The flowers had all wilted and the grass had dead patches in it every so often. Aizen looked at the field then smiled and put his zanpakuto away. Kurai looked up at him and suddenly had trouble breathing due to the Spiritual Pressure.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness," Aizen spoke as ten pink balls of energy formed around him.

Kurai sensed the other Spiritual Pressures speeding toward them and hoped that they get there before Aizen finished the chant.

"Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

The energy blasts shot at Kurai who raised his arms and squeezed his eyes closed. The blasts all hit and then exploded into a massive pink ball of flame with a spike extending from both sides and a smaller one on the top and bottom, making it look something like a sideways cross. When it faded, Aizen blinked in surprise, seeing a partially destroyed dome of grass between him and Kurai. The shield Haruko had raised slowly began to turn brown and wither, the grass all dying and withering away. The shield collapsed, the dead grass spreading to surround it rapidly.

"Haruko," Kurai mumbled, lying on the dead grass with bad burns covering a good portion of his body where the blast had broken through the shield.

Aizen laughed, reaching for his zanpakuto just as two shinigami arrived, one being Yoruichi, former captain of Squad 2 and former head of the Punishment Force, and the other was Soi-Fon. Yoruichi put a hand to the buttcap of Aizen's zanpakuto, keeping him from drawing it, and Soi-Fon put her own Zanpakuto to Aizen's throat.

"Now this is a face I haven't seen in a while," Aizen commented.

"Don't do it," Yoruichi warned. "If you even move so much as a muscle..."

"...Then we're going to cut off your head," Soi-Fon finished.

"Yes I can see that," Aizen stated calmly.

"Well, that sure was flashy," Gin mused still with that his usual smile plastered to his face. "What should I do?"

He raised his left hand but just as he did, Rangiku finally arrived and caught his arm, placing her Zanpakuto to his throat as Hitsugaya held how own to Gin's face. Kanisawa landed beside Kurai, kneeling down to check his wounds.

"You shouldn't even move," Rangiku warned.

"Sorry Captain Aizen," Gin called. "I got caught."

Aizen looked over at him as Yoruichi said, "This is the end."

"What?" Aizen asked looking back at her. "Did you say something?"

"Don't you understand Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned. "There is no place left for you. No place you can escape to."

As she spoke, most of the other captains, their lieutenants, and a few other officers arrived, Hisagi holding his zanpakuto to Tosen's throat.

"Sosuke," Squad 13 captain, Ukitake, growled.

"Captain Aizen, how could you?" Tetsuzaemon Iba growled.

"It's over, Aizen," Yoruichi stated.

Nemu landed beside Kanisawa, also kneeling and looking to the other woman worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Nemu questioned.

"Yes," Kanisawa nodded. "It looks like something took the bulk of the blast, shielding him. My guess would be Haruko."

She indicated the zanpakuto laying half buried in a pile of dead grass.

"And what's so funny?" Yoruichi snarled as Aizen smirked.

"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come," Aizen stated as Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Soi-Fon, get away from him!" Yoruichi ordered as both leapt away and a column of light hit the ground where he was standing, enveloping Aizen and coming from seemingly nowhere.

"That's not...it's impossible!" Ukitake gaped just before a massive rift opened in the sky, a pair of massive white hands gripping the edges and pushing it wide open, revealing a massive white mask with a long pointed nose.

First one was visible, then two, then a dozen, all of their arms reaching through in an attempt to get through all at once.

"It's Menos Grande," Soi-Fon muttered.

Finally they all got through, leaning out of the rift in every direction.

"The Gillians?" a lieutenant gaped. "How many of them are coming through?"

"No wait," Hisagi breathed as a glowing arc with the ends reaching upward appeared behind them. "It looks like there's something else in there."

Two more columns of light shot out of the sky beside the rift, seeming to be breaking through from the dimension the Gillians were coming from, and enveloped both Tosen and Gin, Hisagi and Rangiku leaping out of the way at the last second.

"Well that's a bit of a let down," Gin sighed. "I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little longer. So long Rangiku. Maybe next time."

Then, the ground below all three broke free and began to rise.

"You're just going to run away?" Tetsuzaemon Iba questioned. "That's-"

"AIZEN!" Kurai thundered, leaping to his feet and sprinting forward, leaving Haruko behind as he leapt at Aizen who simply smirked.

"Stop!" Head-Captain Yamamoto shouted.

"You're very persistent," Aizen noted as Kurai reached the light.

However, when Kurai's fingers touched the light, they were instantly reduced to dust. He stopped himself, leaping backward off of the air, blood following from his missing limb, having entered the light up to the middle of the upper arm before Kurai could leap back. As he fell, his exhaustion caught up to him, robbing him of his ability to move.

"I commend your bravery and determination," Aizen laughed pulling something from an inside pocket in his robes and drawing his zanpakuto. "A gift, to reward your efforts."

He slashed a gap in the light and tossed the object through it before the light filled the gap back in and Aizen put his zanpakuto away. Kurai crashed down, bouncing once before landing on his stomach as the object landed in front of his face. A ring. He knew that ring.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Favor<p>

Kurai walked along through the air, keeping his presence hidden and keeping high enough that it would be hard for his target to see him from the street below. He had been tracking them all day. Not for any real reason, just that he was curious. Technically he wasn't even supposed to be there, but he had gotten permission from one of the captains and had been sent with an "Escort", in reality just a Soul Reaper who was enjoying the bar in his Gigai while Kurai wet about his business.

His "business" was to keep track of a certain human who he had met a few weeks earlier. Now the Academy was enjoying a break. Since Kurai had no home and no one to go back to, he had decided to spend it guarding someone he knew would be a target. Angel. Her school was still in session so for a good portion of the day he had simply sat on the roof of the school. So far there had been no hollows and Kurai was starting to think that Angel wasn't as tempting a target as he had believed. He looked back at Angel as she stepped into a shop. He descended to about three hundred feet where he could read the massive lettering on the front of the store.

"MALL"

He sighed and dropped to the ground, walking into the store. He knew from an earlier trip to the store that there was a store that sold katanas. And black and white robes. He smirked as he stepped into the store and the owner winked at him. The Soul Reaper was a friend of Kurai's after the last stop, mostly because of the amount of money he had gotten from Kurai without needing to haggle. As Kurai walked over, he reached under the counter and then tossed a ring to Kurai. It looked like a class ring like humans sometimes got while they were in school. This one was silver with a sapphire set in it, a samurai design on one side under "Kurai" and the other side bearing a carving of a martial artist mid-kick under the word "Bode". Kurai grinned at the pun on the name Bode and word body. He stepped into the back room and put the ring on, and instantly a tan mass shot out from between it and his finger, the color of the match changing as it reached his sleeve to black, then blue as it reached where his pants would be, and black again at his feet. It covered him for a moment before condensing into a Gigai, complete with a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and black running shoes. He grinned before walking out of the room, nodding to the owner of the store who caught his shoulder.

"That cost me a lot of money," the owner stated. "The maker was reluctant to give up his masterpiece. Take care of it."

Kurai nodded then walked out of the store, searching the building for Angel and finding her almost instantly, right beside him. He spun and suddenly found her arms around his neck.

"It's about time you got back," Angel smiled stepping back and smiling. "What's with your clothes?"

"It's a false body, a Gigai," Kurai stated turning and walking away from the crowded room and into the less crowded cafe a short walk from there.

They both got something to drink and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Did anyone find out you didn't wipe my memory?" Angel questioned.

"No," Kurai smiled. "I was careful. My escort for today is at the bar so he shouldn't be a problem."

"Why are you here?" Angel questioned.

"Aside from wanting to see you?" Kurai smirked. "I came to make sure there were no hollows trying to get to you again. When someone is...like you, it's not uncommon for hollows to hound them. The Soul Reaper Academy is on break for a couple of days. I'll be making sure no hollows get any bright ideas regarding my favorite human."

Angel smiled and nodded then looked around.

"Then you have to go home?" Angel asked, smile fading.

"Yes," Kurai nodded.

"I see," Angel nodded. "Are you staying the night?"

"I was planning to," Kurai nodded. "And before you ask, no I have nowhere to stay. I was planning to stay up and keep a lookout for hollows."

"No," Angel smirked shaking her head. "Even Soul Reapers would need sleep, right? You can stay with me for tonight. That way you'll be right there anyway if something happened."

Kurai sighed but nodded.

"Okay," Kurai smiled. "You win."

Angel smiled and nodded. They finished their drinks and left the mall, Angel leading him to her house. It was getting late so she got some pajamas and went into her bathroom to change. While she did, Kurai sat in a chair at her desk and inspected the room. There were no stuffed animals, no frilly coverings for anything, not even any band posters. Instead, there were advertisements for horror movies and movies about ninjas and samurais. After a few minutes, Angel came out of the bathroom wearing a matching pink shirt and pants with flower designs.

"I guess I fit everything about your room except your PJs then huh?" Kurai smirked.

She grinned and sat on her bed, patting the spot beside her.

"You're kidding right?" Kurai questioned raising an eyebrow.

She fluttered her eyelashes and patted the bed again and Kurai sighed, walking over and pulling the ring off, the Gigai turning into the same substance as before and disappearing somewhere in the ring before he set it beside the bed and pulled his sandals off, sitting beside Angel.

"There," Angel smirked. "Now was that really so hard?"

"No," Kurai sighed. "I'll sleep on top of the blankets so it's less obvious that I'm here in case your parents check on you."

"I...don't have any," Angel stated, voice quiet.

"Wait, what?" Kurai blinked.

"My parents were murdered almost five years ago," Angel muttered.

"I'm sorry," Kurai winced hugging her. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Angel sighed leaning on his shoulder. "Now lay down. I can't sleep sitting up."

Kurai grinned and slid down the bed, laying down as she rested her head on his chest. She drifted off quickly and he tried to stay awake but after a few minutes, he drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>"Now, why do you suppose he's there?" a certain brown haired Soul Reaper captain questioned.<p>

"Hm, I don't know," another captain, this one with a face painted white and black, answered.

"Perhaps there's something different about this human," the first suggested. "Perhaps this one has something our young student is interested in."

"True," the second nodded. "Perhaps she'd make a good test subject. Though, I doubt that academy student will be pleased."

"He's a student," the first snorted. "It's not like he'd be a threat."

"Fair enough," the second agreed.

Just then, a hollow appeared just down the street from the house. The second captain turned to kill it but the first caught his shoulder.

"Let's see what happens," the first suggested.

After a moment, Kurai and Angel rushed out into the street, Kurai to kill the hollow and Angel in case the hollow made the house collapse.

"Stay back," Kurai growled, watching the massive hollow that resembled a ball of raw dough that someone had flattened someone then stretched out a pair of disproportionally long pointed arms and short stubby elephant legs for and a pair of round red sprinkles for eyes somewhere around the top of the body.

The hollow seemed to be a melted mask with arms and legs extending from it and a pair of beady red eyes from a pair of slit openings near the top. Kurai drew his zanpakuto and sprinted forward, leaping at the hollow and slashing, only to be smashed aside. He crashed through a building then stood and charged again. The hollow spun, smashing him straight downward into the ground then turned away again, continuing to stomp toward Angel.

"Fuck you," Kurai growled standing and extending a hand. "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

The red sphere launched out of his hand at the hollow but before it could hit, the hollow crouched, dropping a good ten feet and allowing the spell to fly over its head. Then, it stood again and turned back, a mouth stretching open. Then, a wall of blue flames shot out of its mouth and blasted Kurai.

"Kurai!" Angel screamed.

Several people opened their windows to see what the explosion was just in time to see craters start appearing in the street, heading toward the frantic crying girl.

"Shit," Kurai growled standing and holding out one hand. "that was Kido. Hado Four, Byakurai!"

The bolt of lightning flashed through the air, blasting the hollow in the back and making it stop, but not hurting it. It turned around again, its eyes glowing in rage as it opened its mouth. This time, a bolt of yellow lightning flashed out, blasting Kurai full in the chest and launching him away, his robes smoking and making him grateful he had thought to leave his academy uniform in the Soul Society.

The hollow again turned away as Kurai struggled to stand, picking up his zanpakuto and glaring at the hollow, now less than a hundred feet from Angel.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Kurai shouted up at it. "I'm still alive!"

The hollow ignored him this time, continuing toward Angel. Kurai staggered under it until a voice appeared in his mind.

_"You have won my favor,"_ the voice stated. _"My name is Haruko. Hold me with my blade toward the ground and release me. As you do, repeat this. Grow, Haruko."_

Kurai stared at his zanpakuto for a moment before grinning and holding it up.

"Grow, Haruko," he spoke releasing the sword.

It passed into the ground and a field of flowers and grass spread below him. He stared at it, looking confused and slightly embarrassed.

_"Don't give me that look,"_ Haruko spoke in his head. _"My name means spring for a reason. Besides, didn't you pay attention to the engraving on your own sword's buttcap?"_

Kurai sighed and looked back at the hollow, noticing it had turned around and was staring at the field, which it was standing in. Just as Kurai noticed this, a single blade of grass grew rapidly, driving itself up through the hollow before swinging backward and bisecting it. It faded and Kurai stared in amazement as the blade shrunk back down. Then the field shrunk to a small circle of light as the zanpakuto grew out of it, Kurai catching it and putting it away before running over to Angel.

"You okay?" Kurai questioned.

"I should be asking you that," Angel stated. "Look at you!"

"I'll heal," Kurai smiled. "As long as you're safe I'll be fine."

Angel smiled and kissed him then looked up at her house.

"Come on," She smiled. "Let's go back to bed. I'm tired."

Kurai snorted and they went back into the house. The captains above them both thinking silently.

"He didn't even notice us," the first stated. "Granted he was busy with a hollow but still."

"She will be a very entertaining subject indeed," the second nodded to himself. "I think I'll collect her after he leaves."

The first nodded and they settled to wait for the night. The next day, Kurai woke up and found that Angel had already woken and changed into actual clothes for school.

"Hey," Angel smiled. "I was hoping you'd wake up before I left. I'd stay but I have school."

"I know," Kurai smiled. "I got here about five in the morning yesterday."

She grinned and he stood, picking up the ring and tossing it to her.

"You're not taking it?" Angel questioned.

"If I wear it, I'll be constantly wearing a Gigai and unable to use my zanpakuto," Kurai stated. "You keep it for the next time I get to see you."

"How do you propose I wear it?" Angel smirked.

He tossed her a thin silver chain, that he had bought along with the ring, that would hide her Spiritual Pressure from hollows. SHe caught it and smiled, slipping the ring onto it and clasping it around her neck.

"What do I tell anyone that asks about it?" Angel questioned.

"A promise from your boyfriend that he'll be back," Kurai smiled. "Just tell them that I'm away a lot and gave you that so I'd have a reason to come back to you, to get my ring back."

Angel smiled and nodded then kissed him and left for school. He stood and left the house, locking the door behind himself then left, heading into the air and soon finding his escort waiting. His escort looked behind him at the damaged street the hollow had left and Kurai winced.

"Hollow," Kurai stated.

"And your human friend?" the Soul Reaper questioned.

"Please don't tell," Kurai pleaded.

"I don't need to," the Soul Reaper shrugged. "It's not my business."

Kurai smiled and nodded and the two of them went back to the Soul Society. Elsewhere, the two Soul Reaper captains, landed on either side of Angel, the second, who was behind her, pulling out a syringe and stepping forward, injecting it into her neck. He caught her and the other captain gently removed the chain and ring from her throat, putting them in the inside pocket of his robes then nodded to the other captain who threw the now unconscious girl over his shoulder as his travel companion opened the gate back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Tap<p>

Kurai groaned, eyes opening slowly as his head began screaming at him to go back to sleep. He forced his eyes open and looked down at himself. He was in a medical bed in the Squad 4 barracks. His missing arm had been restored, likely Captain Unohana's doing, or maybe Orihime, and Haruko lay in her sheath on the bedside table to his left, Kanisawa sat beside him, sleeping lightly and Nemu was in a chair across the room, also asleep.

Kurai picked up his zanpakuto, reaching out mentally to check on Haruko, remembering what had happened to her shikai form. He found her but she was unresponsive, almost like she was asleep, or comatose. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't stir, so he set her back on the bedside table and sung his legs over the side of the bed, carefully putting weight on them to test them. Sure enough, they gave out almost instantly and he fell back onto the bed. The noise stirred the two women who both looked to him and smiled.

"I'd tell you you shouldn't be up but you wouldn't listen," Kanisawa smiled. "How's Haruko?"

"She won't wake up," Kurai stated. "I think she's in a coma. Can't say I blame her after what she shielded me from."

"Are you okay?" Kanisawa questioned.

"Sore," Kurai snorted. "I feel like shit."

"I bet," Kanisawa nodded.

"How long have you two been here?" Kurai questioned. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a week," Kanisawa stated. "We were starting to worry you wouldn't wake up. I came to visit you for a few hours each day, when I had free-time, but I think Nemu's been here the whole time. I think she leapt in her chair and has barely eaten since you got here."

"Oh," Kurai nodded. "Speaking of, I want food. And ice cream. From the World of the Living."

"I'll see about food," Kanisawa laughed. "You'll have to get the ice cream yourself when you're better."

Kurai smiled and nodded and Kanisawa turned and left. Kurai turned his attention to Nemu and realized she looked tired.

"You've been here for over a week?" Kurai questioned.

"Yes," Nemu nodded. "My duties at the Department of Research and Development were taken over by my captain, since it took him a few days to recover after your fight, and then he wished to find something to do to keep his mind off of his failure."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "But what I really wanted to know was, why were you here for over a week?"

"I wished to make sure you were okay," Nemu stated. "And I had an offer to extend you when you awoke."

"Let me guess," Kurai grimaced. "Mayuri's lab rat?"

"No," Nemu said shaking her head. "My offer is that I have a number of tests I could try on you to make you more resilient and more difficult for you to be killed."

"I'd have a body structure like Mayuri's?" Kurai clarified.

"Not exactly," Nemu said shaking her head. "If the tests are successful, your body structure would be no different than it is now. However, I must warn you that if it does not succeed, you will likely die."

"I'll make you a deal," Kurai smiled. "If you keep Mayuri as far away from me or anything being injected into me during the tests, you've got a deal."

Nemu nodded just as Kanisawa walked in with a tray of food. Kurai smiled and began to eat the food quickly, finishing in a matter of minutes before setting his feet on the floor again and using Haruko to stand then to support himself up.

"How soon until we can get started?" Kurai questioned looking to Nemu.

"Right away," Nemu nodded walking over and handing him his ring Gigai and the chain he had put it on. "I believe this is yours."

He stared at it for a moment before nodding slowly and slipping it over his head. He followed Nemu out of the hospital then to the Research and Development building when she strapped him to an examination table. As she was filling syringes and typing on a computer, Mayuri stepped into the room.

"Ah, wonderful," Mayuri cooed spreading his arms gleefully. "You've successfully brought me a new test subject."

"You need to leave," Nemu stated simply, not turning away from the computer.

"Excuse me," Mayuri snarled.

"You need to leave," Nemu repeated turning to him with a blank expression. "In order for Kurai to agree, he and I agreed that you would not be present during the tests. I will oversee them myself but you must leave."

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do in my own department!?" Mayuri spat. "I will not stand for this!"

"Then go not stand for it somewhere else," Kurai spoke up. "Otherwise I'll slip these restraints and get my zanpakuto."

Mayuri stared at him for a moment before turning and exiting the room, grumbling to himself as he did. Kurai set his head down again as Nemu walked over with a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"Tell me it's an anesthetic," Kurai winced as she pushed the needle into his skin.

She shook her head before depressing the plunger. Kurai's eyes widened as pain raced through his veins, which glowed green under his skin. He bit back a scream of pain as the pain spiked then faded, then spiked again with every heart beat, his vision beginning to fade. Finally, the pain faded and his vision returned slowly, allowing him to see Nemu readying another syringe. Kurai grit his teeth as she pushed it into his skin and depressed it, instead of pain, however, chills raced across his skin, the blue liquid inside mixing with the green that was still glowing there. Both faded and Kurai groaned as his head suddenly grew fuzzy, feeling as though there was no oxygen going to it.

"The first was the primer," Nemu stated. "In order for the tests to work you needed to be on the edge of death. During the time that you were blinded and your mind numbed with pain, I injected three chemicals into your veins. The blue substance I just injected was to bring you back and restore you. The other three chemicals should begin to take effect momentarily. You will feel some discomfort and pain but it should pass. When complete, your body will be more durable and faster. The amount is impossible to guess."

Kurai opened his mouth to speak but stopped, his voice being pinched off but a throb of pain starting in his heart and shooting out through his body. At the same time, his Spiritual pressure spiked, surprising Nemu and nearly taking her to her knees. Then, it was over. Kurai blinked in surprise, thinking maybe he had imagined it. Then it happened again, only more violently. Nemu staggered over to her computer, quickly punching a few keys and running a scan. The screen flashed red and an alert appeared in the center. She cleared out of it and completed the scan as three more spikes coursed through Kurai in quick succession. She fell to her knees during the last before standing and looking at the screen.

"You're...I see," Nemu muttered turning back to Kurai, surprise and apprehension on her face. "This was a very bad idea after all."

She pulled a pair of sekkiseki shackles and rushed over, placing them on Kurai then attaching them to the table just as another spike coursed through Kurai, again bringing Nemu to her knees. Even with the shackles it was getting more violent. She glanced at the drawer where she had three more pairs just as Mayuri stepped into the room, eyeing Kurai with a look of something between mistrust and smugness.

"You're a monster boy," Mayuri growled. "It's no wonder you could cut through my bankai. I should kill you. However, I am interested in how this works out."

He grabbed the other cuffs as Nemu stood. He quickly fastened them to Kurai's other arm and legs just as a single massive spike shot through Kurai, the pain enough to make his body jerk, ripping the table's restraints free but not affecting the sekkiseki shackles. The Spiritual Pressure was bearable this time and as Kurai fell still again, the computer beeped, displaying a normal readout.

"You should get him to the training ground," Mayuri warned. "I'm not the only captain that felt his power. A couple will not feel safe with some...like him, in the Seireitei."

Nemu nodded and unshackled Kurai, picking him up, as he had fallen unconscious and grabbing his sword before rushing to a concealed trap door leading below the ground to a massive chamber and maze with every wall, the floor, and the ceiling made out of sekkiseki and that could be changed and rearranged as Nemu wished using a tablet she had with her. She set Kurai in the center then retreated to the edge of the maze and rearranged it at random, quickly scanning it to make sure there was an exit where she was. Just as she did, Kurai stirred, sitting up and looking around.

"Nemu?" Kurai called out.

"I'm here," Nemu called back. "You'll be performing a series of tests to test the effectiveness of the enhancements. I believe you will perform better than any subject in the past. First, you simple need to find your way through this sekkiseki maze. Ready? Begin!"

He grabbed Haruko and sprinted into the maze, sensing for her Spiritual Pressure. As the Spirit Energy she was emitting bounced and reverberated through the room, it provided him a form of sonar map of the maze. He grinned at his newly enhanced sensing abilities and speed, making it to the exit of the maze in exactly one minute three seconds without needing to use Flash Step.

"Good," Nemu nodded typing for a moment as the walls all sank into the ground and several projectors extended from the ceiling. "Now defeat these holograms. Any injuries you receive will be as electric shocks but you will find it close enough to actual combat to provide a challenge."

Kurai nodded, drawing his zanpakuto and experimentally reaching out to Haruko. Nothing. He sighed then sprinted forward as a group of several dozen humanoid hollows like those Aizen had had him hallucinating appeared. He sprinted through their ranks, slashing and killing them right and left, more and more appearing around him as he did. He blocked a slash on his left and jumped, kicking another in the head and separating it from the hollow's shoulders. He flipped into the air, slashing a pair of hollows on his way down before spinning and removing the legs of five. He stood and leapt into the air, flying away from the hollows and holding out his hand.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted, firing the spell at the hollows and obliterating them all.

"Impressive," Nemu commended as Kurai landed on his feet and looked around.

"Next?" Kurai questioned.

"The final test is single combat," Nemu stated. "Unfortunately, there is no way for my holograms to be powerful enough to compare to an actual battle. For that, we must return to the Soul Society. However, those Spiritual Pressure waves you sent out have the captains...wary, of you. it may be best to skip the final test for a while."

Kurai nodded and they returned to the surface to find Kenpachi speaking with Mayuri.

"There you are," Kenpachi growled. "I knew it was your Spiritual Pressure. You've tapped into something very interesting, and very strong. I want to test it."

"I should have guessed," Kurai sighed drawing his zanpakuto. "You're out of luck, however. Haruko is currently comatose. You'll have to settle for just this."

"Stop!" a commanding voice bellowed.

They all instantly dropped into a bow as Head Captain Yamamoto walked forward looking at Kurai suspiciously.

"Now is not the time for this Captain Zaraki," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Kurai, you have been given an assignment. You will be going to the World of the Living with Renji Abarai to guard it and to aid Ichigo Kurosaki in a certain matter."

"What matter?" Kurai asked.

"You will know it when it arrises," Head Captain Yamamoto stated. "Now go."

Kurai nodded then stood and glanced at Nemu.

"I'll record a fight with Ichigo and send it to you," Kurai promised before leaving by Flash Step, finding the Senkaimon open and a Hell Butterfly waiting.

He sprinted through, the butterfly going with him and a moment later, he was a hundred feet up over Karakura Town in the middle of the night.

"Alright Ichigo," Kurai sighed. "Which way?"

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Bounty<p>

Kurai stepped out of the trees, eyeing the mansion and sighed. He could sense that the others were inside and Ichigo was in battle. He could also sense that there was something wrong with Uryu and the three Mod Souls Kisuke Urahara, the maker of Kurai's Gigai ring and the man who was currently showing Kurai enough hospitality to let him stay, along with Renji, in his shop, had mentioned were in the mansion with them.

"They're in there?" Kurai questioned looking back at Kisuke, his second-in-command Tessai, and the two child-sized worker they had, Jinta and Ururu.

"Yes," Ururu nodded.

"Give me five minutes to get in and get them out," Kurai instructed. "Then level the place."

Kisuke nodded and Kurai took off running toward the mansion. Once there, he sped through the halls with Flash Step, stopping outside the room where Uryu was locked in. He kicked the door in and Uryu spun toward him.

"You," Uryu growled.

"Rescue's here," Kurai grinned then turned to his right as the others two who had broken into the Soul Society, Orihime and Chad, showed up with Rukia in a Gigai, and the three Mod Souls all ran over. "Get Uryu out of here. I have other things to attend to."

Ririn who was in a young girl Gigai that wore a pink dress with a purple shawl similar in design to a crow or raven and her blonde hair cut short, Noba who was in a teenage male Gigai that wore a fur coat with white fur around his neck, a mask with a zipper opening for the eyes, red hair underneath, and had a shield on his back, and Kurodo who was in a full grown Gigai with a thin mustache, a grey suit and top hat, long hair black on one side and golden blond on the other, and with a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, all nodded as Rukia slapped Kurai.

"You had me worried you jerk," Rukia scolded.

"Sorry," Kurai smiled. "I have to go. Get out fast. There's only a few minutes until this place gets leveled."

They all nodded and Kurai Flash Stepped away from them and to the main hall where a number of people were standing around watching Ichigo battling one of theirs who was fighting with a whip made out of a snake.

"What's going on?" Kurai questioned beside one of them before instantly leaping from the upper level to stand beside Ichigo as the person he had asked did a 360 trying to find him. "I take it the one in the red up there is the boss."

"Good guess," Ichigo growled. "His name's Jin Kariya. No clue what his power is but that box in front of him is something called a crest. Supposedly he can't fight without it but I doubt he'd disarm himself so easily."

"And this guy?" Kurai questioned.

"He uses a pocket watch that turns into a snake or sword to fight," Ichigo stated. "He also has the power to turn inanimate objects into snakes to fight for him."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "How about the Soul Reaper I sense?"

"Not a clue," Ichigo stated. "He serves Kariya though."

Kurai nodded then looked back at the person in front of them.

"What are they?" Kurai questioned.

"Bounts," Ichigo stated.

"I see," Kurai nodded drawing his sword. "I'll take Kariya. If he's unarmed, it'll be quick. If not, it'll be fun."

"Is that right?" A woman on the upper level questioned as she leapt to the stairs between Kurai and Kariya.

She wore a light purple qipao and beige pants and had dark green hair that hung almost to her waist.

"I've got this Soul Reaper," she snorted. "You want a fight? So do I."

"Well let's see what we can do about that shall we?" Kurai smirked charging forward as she pulled out a chinese fan.

"Nieder," she growled as the fan grew slightly and grew spikes on the end while a chain grew from the bottom with the other end attached to a jian that was now held in her other hand.

Kurai slashed at her and she blocked it with the fan before slashing with the sword. He sidestepped it and jumped back, understanding her method of battle. The fan functioned as a shield and the sword was her offense.

"Use your shikai," Ichigo suggested while slashing snakes.

"Haruko's in a coma," Kurai growled. "I can't use shikai."

Ichigo glanced at him then back at his own opponent just as the ground below them both began to glow and a circle with an eight-pointed star formed. Instantly snakes began shooting out of the seal and Ichigo vanished, appearing in a different spot where another appeared under him. He vanished again, reappearing on a column where yet another appeared. Next he appeared in the air looking around in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo demanded just as the ceiling above him lit up and he fled again.

"No one has survived Frieda's Absolute Barrier," the bount Ichigo was fighting stated. "You can run if you want but it's only a matter of time."

Sure enough, everywhere he landed and then moved from a column of snakes shot out of the ground after him. Kurai looked down and wondered why he wasn't being attacked.

"You're not my enemy," the bount stated. "You may want to pay attention to yours though."

Kurai spun, sweeping the jian aside and smashing the buttcap into the bount's fan as she used it to block the attack. He jumped back just as the snakes caught Ichigo, making both Kurai and his opponent stop, and smashed him into the wall above the door. Then, Ichigo and a section of the wall around him both fell to the floor.

"Please forgive me Master Kariya," the bount apologized, grinning. "It appears as though I accidentally damaged your mansion."

He turned and looked back at Kariya.

"Don't worry about it," Kariya reassured him.

"Done already?" Kurai's opponent sneered. "Guess we should finish then."

Kurai spun back around and knocked her sword aside again then spun past her and slashed her across the back. She spun, slashing at Kurai who ducked just as a Getsuga Tensho flew past him, startling both Kurai and his opponent who had instantly become completely absorbed by their own fight again and hadn't noticed Ichigo and his opponent talking, and blasted a massive section of the mansion, missing Kariya by mere inches but not fazing him in the slightest.

"You know, I just remembered something," Ichigo grinned. "This hideout of yours is nice and secluded. I don't have to worry about bothering anyone. So there's no need to hold back with using my Getsuga Tensho."

"You were able to overwhelm Utagawa's technique using nothing but raw power," Kariya noted. "What an amusing young man. This was my favorite mansion but now look what you've done. You've completely ruined it."

"Gee, sorry about that," Ichigo mocked. "Do you want me to tear it down so that you can start all over?"

"I think I'll pass on that," Kariya stated calmly.

Suddenly, the snake, Frieda, shot past Ichigo and grabbed Kariya's crest, a small box, before returning to Utagawa and wrapping around his right arm.

"What is this Utagawa?" Kariya questioned, unimpressed. "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like?" Utagawa smirked. "I've decided to relieve you of the burden of monsho Kariya. Tell me Koga, are you satisfied with the way things are going under Kariya's leadership? Kariya's method is far to convoluted. There is no end in sight!"

"So Utagawa," Kurai's opponent snorted turning to him. "You honestly think you can do better than him?"

"Without a doubt," Utagawa chuckled.

"I don't trust you," a bount with round glasses, a white shirt, red tie, and dark grey pants stated.

"The only reason Kariya has been in charge up to this point is because he had the power," Utagawa snarled looking around. "But as you can all see, his monsho is in my hands now. I've been biding my time, waiting for the opportunity to take it from him. But never in my dreams did I imagine it would be so easy!"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. "You fighting each other now?"

"I doubt it'll come to that," Utagawa snorted. "Remember what I said earlier, when I said that bounts were fiercely independent? For us to collaborate on anything is very rare. We are few in number but when we have to work together to achieve a single goal, the one who acts as leader must be truly exceptional. Someone with qualities like mine, not Kariya's!"

"Like arrogance and stupidity?" Kariya spoke up, voice slightly amused, slightly impatient, and still completely calm.

"Quit acting like you're in charge!" Utagawa spat. "Incase you had forgotten, I'm holding your crest in my hand!"

"And, your point is?" Kariya questioned, tone the same.

"Have you completely lost your mind Kariya?" Utagawa demanded. "You stand there as if you're still in control knowing full well that I now possess the source of all your power! You have nothing at all. You're powerless. Defenseless! At this point, you couldn't defend yourself against me! Much less this Substitute Soul Reaper."

"So tell me then, why is it you seem so panicked Utagawa?" Kariya asked.

"He's got a point you know," Kurai smirked.

"Shut up!" Utagawa spat. "I'm in complete control of the situation! You're the one who's panicked! You're just acting calm! Now, kneel down before me as your leader! I have your monsho here and I'll..."

He faltered as Kariya's cold emotionless stare hit him.

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Kariya clarified. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You sure that's the source of his power?" Kurai questioned.

"Kariya!" Utagawa raged as his snake shot through the air to bite Kariya.

Before it could, he held up his hand and the snake flew back as a circle of red energy spread from Kariya's palm.

"What was that?" Utagawa gasped taking a step backward. "The only thing that can block a Doll's attack is a Doll! It's impossible!"

"Did I ever say that I removed my crest?" Kariya questioned.

"Called it," Kurai smirked but no one payed him any mind.

"You bastard!" Utagawa spat stepping forward only to stop as the Soul Reaper appeared in front of him.

This soul Reaper had the sleeves cut off of his Shihakusho and had messy blue hair just past his ears.

"Ichinose," Utagawa growled.

"Him," Kurai growled.

Ichinose slowly raised his zanpakuto in an arc on his right to hold it over himself, stationary images of his blade stopping at set points along the arc. As he did, a multicolored light shone from the blade.

"What's that?" Ichigo breathed stepping back.

Utagawa swung his arm as several snakes formed from the ground and leapt at Ichinose.

"Don't interfere!" Frieda shouted as they did.

Just as they reached him, Ichinose shimmered and vanished then a blinding light filled the room.

W-What's this?" Utagawa gaped just before a flurry of slashes assaulted his body from the light.

As the light faded, he staggered backward, stopping beside Ichinose who stabbed him.

"It's all over," Ichinose stated.

"No it can't...be," Utagawa groaned before collapsing, falling into the chasm Ichigo had blasted into the floor with his Getsuga Tensho.

Kurai checked the watch Kisuke had lent him to time the rescue with and git his teeth. The destruction was late. He looked up at Ichinose who was holding a sword hilt with no blade. Just as he looked at him, a light appeared in the shape of the sword's blade.

"Hey you," Ichigo called out. "What's with the zanpakuto?"

"Nijigasumi," Ichinose said. "That's the name of my zanpakuto.

"Nijigasumi," Ichigo repeated to himself.

"Master Kariya," Ichinose said turning toward him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Everything is fine," Kariya assured him.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out. "What is this? What's a Soul Reaper doing here?"

"Your friend or mine?" Kariya asked getting an exasperated look from Ichigo.

"So tell me, is it true that you defeated Kenpachi Zaraki?" Ichinose asked turning to Ichigo.

"What the..." Ichigo breathed.

"Ex Squad Eleven, Maki Ichinose," Ichinose introduced himself.

"Tell me something," Ichigo countered. "Why would a Soul Reaper want to help a bount?"

"Since you won't live long enough to understand the answer, there's no point in telling you," Ichinose stated, Spiritual Pressure covering his body as he raised his sword. "Come on!"

"Alright fine!" Ichigo growled. "So you don't want to talk now. That's too bad because you're not gonna get another chance!"

Ichigo charged, slashing at Ichinose's left side, then his right, then his head again. Ichinose blocked all three before jabbing his own zanpakuto at Ichigo who blocked it with the flat side of his blade. Ichinose pushed Ichigo back then slashed at Ichigo who blocked it before taking another swipe at Ichinose. Ichinose leapt over the blade and slashed downward at Ichigo who leapt back. Ichinose pulled his sword back and it shone, partially blinding Ichigo for a moment as Ichinose slashed at him again. Several glowing blades formed and began spinning around the now invisible blade of Ichinose's zanpakuto. Ichigo leapt back from the slash, the swing leaving glowing blade silhouettes floating in its arc. Then Ichigo jumped back again as Ichinose crashed down where he had been. Ichigo ran sideways and Ichinose caught up instantly.

"It's useless to run!" Ichinose stated slashing again as Ichigo leapt over the blade.

Ichinose leapt to a column on the side of the room then leapt back, slashing at Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked the slash and they both vanished with Flash Step. After several more attacks, Ichinose appeared behind Ichigo with his sword over his head.

"You cannot see my sword no matter how hard you may try to," Ichinose stated.

"Bastard!" Ichigo spun and slashed at him but Ichinose was already standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Is it instinctual?" Ichinose growled. "You shouldn't be able to see my Nijigasumi's attacks. They should be invisible to you. And yet, you are reflexively dodging them. That is interesting."

"So that was the full power of your zanpakuto huh?" Ichigo smirked. "In that case..."

"In that case what?" Ichinose questioned.

Ichigo spiked his Spiritual Pressure and charged, stabbing at Ichinose who leaned out of the way.

"I'll keep coming!" Ichigo shouted slashing twice more.

On the third, Ichinose blocked it.

"I'm not about to make it that easy," Ichinose growled before disappearing.

"Where are you?" Ichigo shouted.

"Now you shall have a taste of my true power," Ichinose's voice stated. "Flash and burst, Nijigasumi!"

Ichigo spun as a blinding light hit him before slashes began to tear into him.

"When my Nijigasumi shines, its light penetrates everything," Ichinose stated. "There are no longer any shadows or darkness to hide in."

After a moment, Ichigo drove his zanpakuto into the floor, sending out a pulse of Spirit Energy and forcing Ichinose to jump back.

"You molded high density Spiritual Pressure into a blade," Ichinose stated. "Then plunged it into the ground to create an explosion to escape. But doing so, seems to have taken its toll on you."

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo growled after taking a moment to catch his breath.

Ichinose readied himself again but Kariya cut in.

"Wait," Kariya spoke up walking past Ichinose.

"Master Kariya..." Ichinose began but stopped.

"I'll take care of this," Kariya stated.

"But there is no need," Ichinose stated. "I have the situation under control, I assure-"

He stopped when Kariya put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no doubt of that but I'm interested in his soul, Ichinose," Kariya stated simply.

"Very well," Ichinose acknowledged kneeling. "As you wish Master Kariya."

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted. "What are you two talking about?"

"My apologies," Kariya smiled stepping forward as his eyes glowed red. "But I've seen enough that I'd like to invite you, to stay here with us. Forever."

"And be eaten?" Ichigo snorted. "Thanks but I think I'll pass on that."

"If you stay with us," Kariya began, stepping forward, "your soul will meld with mine. Glory will forever shine upon your head. So then, won't you entrust yourself to me for a wealth you've never known?"

"I told you that I refuse," Ichigo growled.

"I see," Kariya sighed. "That is most unfortunate."

Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at Kariya but Kariya vanished, reappearing to Ichigo's left. He spun to slash at him but Kariya back-handed him and he flew backward. He crashed through a support for a destroyed staircase before trying to stand, supporting himself on his sword.

"Damnit," Ichigo growled just as Kariya reached forward and placed a single finger to Ichigo's forehead, leaving him immobile.

"You aren't quite what I thought you were," Kariya stated. "Well..."

He removed his finger and flicked Ichigo who crashed through the wall behind him.

"Master Kariya," Ichinose spoke up as Kariya turned to leave. "Aren't you going to finish him off?"

"No," Kariya sighed. "This person won't color my world as richly as the Quincy. You may do what you like with him."

"Try me Kariya," Kurai growled, slightly annoyed that Kariya had yet to acknowledge him.

Kariya turned to him and Kurai leapt forward, slashing at him. Kariya caught his sword then spun and hurled him into the wall. Kurai stood and charged again but this time, Kariya simply jumped over his blade then kicked him and sent him flying.

"You are no more interesting than the other," Kariya decided. "Dispose of them."

Ichinose stood just as Ichigo pushed himself out of the rubble.

"Hold it!" Ichigo shouted. "Hey, Kariya! Come back!"

"I guess I'll definitely have to finish him off," Ichinose stated reaching to draw his sword.

Just as he did, an explosion sounded and Kurai dug himself out, pushing himself up and growling in frustration.

"Finally," Kurai growled.

The mansion shook and Ichinose looked around in confusion.

"What?" Ichinose breathed as a second explosion went off, this time causing the ceiling to begin to cave in.

The bount with the glasses and the tie turned toward Ichigo, several floating eyes appearing and opening to reveal green inside just as Yoruichi appeared in front of Ichigo. The bount swung his hand and the eyes all mutated into spiders, the fronts opening into mouths to reveal sharp pointed teeth.

"Shunpo!" Yoruichi shouted as white Spiritual Energy began to fly off of her, shredding her orange sweatshirt before flying outward in a single blast and launching the creatures back before throwing the bount against the wall.

Then, an explosion went off above the room and the ceiling came down. Just before it hit, Kurai slipped through a hole in the wall and then broke out through the wall, staggering sideways, still disoriented from the kick. He hurried toward Kisuke and the others and when he arrived, the others were waiting.

"You look like shit," Ichigo grinned.

"You're one...to talk," Kurai groaned. "At least you had someone to carry you back."

"I took the one that didn't have a chance to get out of the room," Yoruichi stated.

"I know," Kurai nodded. "God I hurt."

Chad walked over and helped support him as they all left, returning to Kisuke's shop where Orihime treated Ichigo and Kurai's wounds.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Smarten Up<p>

Kurai dropped to the ground and stepped out of the way a moment before Ganju and Renji dropped Ichigo through the trap door into the massive underground training room Kisuke Urahara had below his shop. Kurai took the room in for a couple of moments as Ganju and Renji dropped into the room before Kurai turned back toward them.

"Who's first?" Kurai grinned.

The point of their trip to the room was simple. After being so thoroughly beaten by Jin Kariya, Ichigo had slipped into depression so strong his Spiritual Pressure had become suffocating. Now, they intended to beat Ichigo back into his senses. And Kurai still needed to send Nemu a recording of him fighting Ichigo.

"Me," Renji stated stepping forward and drawing his zanpakuto. "Here I come Ichigo."

He sprinted forward and slashed at Ichigo, who barely managed to block it. He slashed twice more and Ichigo blocked both but Renji was easily forcing him backward.

"Come on you coward!" Renji spat as he slashed again and again. "Put up a fight!"

Finally Ichigo stopped himself, blocking another slash and gritting his teeth.

"I never should have let Renji fight," Ganju shouted from off to one side. "In your condition pathetic condition even I could have whipped your ass!"

"Oh ya think so?" Ichigo shouted back at him. "Then why don't you come down here and prove it!"

"Don't let him distract you!" Renji growled, kicking Ichigo in the stomach.

"Now it's my turn," Ganju shouted as Ichigo landed below him. "Seppa! Become the power of sand!"

He drew a small circle in the air then slammed his hand down and a tidal wave of sand flooded down over Ichigo. Ichigo dug himself out as Ganju leapt into the air pulling out fireworks.

"Senpen Banka!" Ganju shouted hurling the fireworks at Ichigo.

Ganju landed beside Ichigo and began shouting in pain.

"The tears of blood bombs got me too!" Ganju complained.

He turned and ran away as Ichigo slashed at him, retreating to the top of a rock a safe distance away where he bent forward and swatted his rear tauntingly.

"Ganju!" Ichigo growled. "Come back down here and fight!"

"Sorry I don't take orders from a coward," Ganju laughed. "But I will you some more sand."

His phone rang before he could continue and he put it to his ear.

"Ganju here," Ganju answered. "Oh Hanataro what's goin' on? Oh right, I'll come right away. The store's busy so Hanataro says I've got to go back! You'll have to finish up!"

"Hey, what's the deal!?" Renji shouted as Ganju walked away. "You ask me to come along to help and then you just leave?"

"I don't want to go but Hanataro said I've got to get back to the shop right away," Ganju stated. "I'll see ya later."

With that, he turned and ran off.

"Now the guy's running away," Renji sighed before looking back at Ichigo. "Well, it doesn't really matter."

He spun, slashing at Ichigo who ducked under it and stepped away from Renji who switched to his shikai, swinging the blade around himself for a moment before swinging it around Ichigo. Ichigo tried to block it but it smashed his sword down and hurled Ichigo away.

"He was right about one thing," Renji spoke up. "You're in such a pathetic state right now that you can barely even defend yourself."

"Shut up Renji," Ichigo growled.

"Why are you afraid of Kariya?" Renji questioned.

"I am not afraid!" Ichigo spat.

"When did you turn into such a sniveling coward?" Renji asked, causing ichigo to stand up, gripping his sword tightly.

"I'm no coward Renji!" Ichigo growled.

"Zabimaru, roar!" Renji shouted sending his blade at Ichigo as Ichigo charged.

Ichigo blocked the blade, knocking it away, before continuing. Renji swung the blade down at Ichigo again and Ichigo blocked it over his head, continuing forward. After a moment, Renji retracted his blade and swung at Ichigo, keeping the blade locked together this time. Ichigo blocked that and several more.

"Since when did you start obsessing so much about winning and losing Ichigo?" Renji growled. "You are pathetic. That's the reason you're so nervous isn't it? 'I don't see how I can win.' Why are you wasting your time thinking about winning now? You never gave it a thought when you charged into the Soul Society!"

Renji leapt into the air and flipped over, sending Zabimaru at Ichigo again. Ichigo blocked it and their Spiritual Pressure began to fight against one another for a moment before the point between their blades exploded, launching Renji away. Ichigo walked out of the dust with his zanpakuto resting on his shoulder and a calm look on his face for the first time since his fight with Kariya.

"Looks like you found some of that old determination huh?" Renji smirked, his zanpakuto having been thrown away by the blast, but Ichigo silently continued walking toward him. "Hey, you're not going to hold that against me are ya? Wait, that coward stuff? I was just tryin' to give ya a friendly shove, ya know?"

Ichigo stopped in front of him, glaring at him for a moment before turning away.

"Thanks for the shove," Ichigo said. "It worked."

He started to walk away but Kurai dropped to the ground from the rock where he had been watching.

"Ichigo," Kurai spoke up stopping him. "If we're going to stand against Jin Kariya, either you need your bankai, or we both need to be stronger."

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "But now's not the time to redo my Bankai training."

"You don't need to," Kurai stated. "You just need to fight hard enough and work up enough determination."

"Pass," Ichigo sighed.

"It wasn't an offer," Kurai stated drawing his zanpakuto. "Renji, you'll be recording this."

"Why?" Renji questioned.

"I owe someone a recording of my fighting to test the results of an experiment I went through recently," Kurai stated. "Now, are you ready Ichigo?"

"I'm not fighting you," Ichigo stated.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find Rukia someone more worthy," Kurai stated. "Maybe someone like Renji."

Just as he said this, Renji, who had gotten a camera from Urahara, returned and got the camera going and facing Kurai at the same time as a furious Ichigo slashed at Kurai's head. Kurai blocked it but the force of the attack launched him sideways. He landed on his feet on the side of a rock then dropped to the ground.

"Impressive," Kurai commended. "This will be a lot more fun than I thought."

He sprinted down the rock then along the ground at Ichigo. Ichigo slashed at him but Kurai flipped over the blade before landing and spinning, slashing at Ichigo who blocked it then threw and elbow at Kurai. Kurai caught it then tripped Ichigo and drove his zanpakuto down at it.

_"Wake up Haruko!"_ Kurai shouted as Ichigo rolled out of the way.

Ichigo kicked Kurai, launching him away before standing and charging at him. Kurai blocked the slash then spun past Ichigo and drove his sword at him. Ichigo spun, knocking the blade away and slashed at Kurai. Kurai managed to block the blade but Ichigo grinned.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo growled.

The blast filled a hundred foot radius instantly with smoke and dust and when it cleared, Kurai was pushing himself up off the ground, dusting himself off and smirking at Ichigo.

"Now bad," Kurai smirked. "But not nearly good enough."

Kurai sprinted forward as Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho at him. This time, Kurai sidestepped it then slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the blade but slid back a few feet on impact. Kurai shoved Ichigo's blade aside and punched Ichigo in the jaw then stepped forward and slashed at him again. Ichigo blocked the blade, knocking it aside then stepped forward and stabbed at Kurai. Kurai smacked the blade away with his own and Ichigo pulled it back and began jabbing at Kurai rapidly. Kurai blocked attack after attack before dropping and sweeping Ichigo's legs out from under him. Then he rolled aside as Ichigo's zanpakuto drove itself into he ground where he had been. Kurai stood and charged at Ichigo again, slashed at him once before Flash Stepping behind him before Ichigo had even blocked his attack. Ichigo flipped his sword over his shoulder, blocking the slash then back kicked Kurai in the stomach and throwing him back. Kurai stood and smirked, dusting himself off.

"Not bad," Kurai smirked. "You're pretty good at using your hands and feet with your sword. Why don't you more often?"

"No need usually," Ichigo shrugged. "Usually my enemy fights at least relatively fairly."

"You think Kariya's going to fight fair?" Kurai questioned. "You think Aizen will?"

Ichigo recalled the circumstance behind his being beaten in two seconds by Aizen and growled in frustration, charging at Kurai again.

Kurai blocked his blade and shoved it away, smashing his knee into Ichigo's stomach then spun past him and smashed his face into the ground. Ichigo flipped, wrapping one leg around Kurai's throat and the other around his torso then flipped and smashed Kurai into the ground before stabbing downward at him. Kurai blocked the blade, barely redirecting it so that it missed him then smashed his knee into Ichigo's side, knocking him off himself. Then, he flipped to his feet and smashed his foot into the end of Ichigo's zanpakuto's hilt, planting it further into the ground before stepping up onto the sword and kicking Ichigo away from it with his other foot, retaining his balance perfectly.

"That's pretty low," Ichigo growled. "Taking away my sword."

"A true Soul Reaper can fight without one," Kurai stated. "Like so."

He tossed his zanpakuto aside and held out his hand.

"Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" Kurai shouted launching the spell at Ichigo.

Ichigo dove aside, avoiding the blast before sprinting at Kurai. Kurai dropped to the ground and met Ichigo's charge, blocking a kick then kicked the back of Ichigo's other leg and smashing his knee into the underside of Ichigo's jaw, launching him into the air. Ichigo flipped and spun for a moment before looking down and barely supporting himself on the air.

"You don't know that one do you?" Kurai questioned calmly walking straight upward on air before leveling out when he was even with Ichigo. "You'll get used to it quickly. For now..."

He charged, throwing at punch at Ichigo who blocked it then tried to knee Kurai in the stomach. Kurai blocked it with his free hand then pushed off of it, flipping over Ichigo and bringing the hand that had blocked the punch with him, pulling it backward over Ichigo's shoulder and making Ichigo let go just before Kurai kicked him in the side of the head, launching him sideways into a massive rock. Ichigo launched out of the dust around the crater he had made, streaking toward his sword. Kurai laughed once then used Flash Step to get between Ichigo and his prize.

"Out of the way!" Ichigo shouted throwing a punch at Kurai, who blocked it, then kicked Ichigo in the side of the head, blasting him away from the zanpakuto.

"Impressive," Kurai commended landing beside his own zanpakuto and holding out his hand. "But try this one. Bones of beasts scattered far and wide. Stable crimson crystals. Steel wheels. Wind in action, and the sky at rest. The sound of flying arrows. Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

A ball of lightning formed in Kurai's palm and instantly fired at Ichigo as a bolt of lightning. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho to block it but the spell blasted straight through and missed Ichigo only because he had thrown Zangetsu immediately after firing the attack. the lightning curved through the air, hitting the zanpakuto and blasting the ground instead, leaving a massive crater. Then, Ichigo walked over and retrieved his zanpakuto.

"Good move," Kurai smirked. "Slow it with a blast of your own then throw the sword to redirect the lightning. Impressive. You might just have the ability to stand against Kariya after all."

"Yeah," Ichigo growled. "But right now you should worry more about your ability to stand against me."

"Oh please," Kurai snorted. "It's not like you'd actually kill me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Ichigo growled sprinting forward.

Kurai's eyes widened in surprise but the moment hi blocked Ichigo's slash, ichigo's other hand shot up and pointed his index and middle fingers at Kurai.

"Don't make me laugh," Kurai smirked.

"Sai!" Ichigo growled and Kurai's hand instantly shot behind his back, his zanpakuto spinning away.

"You bastard!" Kurai shouted leaping out of the way of a slash from Ichigo. "You can use Kido?"

"Only that one and it only works for me at point blank range," Ichigo stated. "But still."

"Damn," Kurai growled. "And I suppose you have every intention of attacking me while it's affecting me?"

"Of course," Ichigo grinned. "A true Soul Reaper can fight without his sword."

"My sword's one thing," Kurai growled. "But my arms are another matter."

Ichigo snorted in amusement and stepped forward, slashing at Kurai who jumped over the blade spinning and kicking Ichigo back then landed on his feet and began to try to pry his arms apart. No luck. Ichigo's Sai was much stronger than Kurai had expected. He'd have to wait until it wore off in about five minutes.

"Alright Ichigo," Kurai growled. "If that's the way it is, come get me."

Ichigo sprinted forward, slashing vertically at Kurai who flipped sideways out of the way before push kicking Ichigo back, making Ichigo bend forward before Kurai slammed an axe kick into the back of Ichigo's head, slamming him into the ground. Then, Kurai kicked Zangetsu away and jumped back from a kick.

"Not bad," Ichigo growled standing and spitting out blood. "Fine. No swords."

He charged at Ichigo and jumped spinning and sending one foot at Kurai who ducked under it then jumped, raising a leg and using his shin to block Ichigo's other foot. Ichigo landed on his feet and sent an elbow at Kurai, connecting with his right temple and sending Kurai staggering away, his head throbbing painfully. Kurai spun in time for Ichigo's fist to connect with the left side of his jaw, then the other fist on his nose. Kurai flew backward, spinning through the air before crashing into a rock and stopping. He leaned forward and spat out a mouth full of blood, more pouring out of his broken nose as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the ground where it had landed.

"What a shame," Ichigo growled. "Looks like the great Kurai isn't so great after all. What happened to all that talk about finding someone more worthy for Rukia?"

"You actually bought that?" Kurai growled, voice distorted by the blood in both his nose and mouth. "I was just getting you angry you dumbass. You really think I don't think you're worthy of Rukia? Why do you think I trusted you enough to spare you and then help you and your friends in the Soul Society?"

"You wanted your childhood friend to survive," Ichigo stated lifting his sword. "Simple as that."

"I trusted you to save her," Kurai stated. "Even though I never could have. Even though I knew that you'd have to fight both Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki. You're the only person I trusted to save Rukia."

"And you were right," Ichigo stated. "Getsuga Tensho!"

He swung his sword, sending the blast at Kurai who pushed off of the rock, barely getting out of the way of the blast. He landed in a roll, coming to a stop at the bottom of a small boulder where Ichigo now stood.

"Such a disappointment," Ichigo sighed. "You yield?"

"No," Kurai smirked as the spell finally wore off. "But you should. Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!"

He blasted the rock Ichigo stood on and Ichigo fell. Kurai spun, pushing himself up and looked around, spotting his zanpakuto in the distance. He turned and sprinted to it, drawing it and spinning in time to block a slash from Ichigo. He planted his feet and shoved Ichigo back. Ichigo pointed his sword at Kurai who grinned and sheathed his sword.

"That's enough," Kurai smirked. "Attack Kariya with that same determination. I don't know if it'll be enough, but it should work better than the last time."

Ichigo nodded and put his own sword away as Kurai turned to Renji. Renji tossed him the camera and Kurai replayed the fight, noticing where he had begun to underestimate Ichigo. He stopped it and rewound to the beginning then ejected the tape and tossed the camera back before opening a path to the Soul Society and releasing a Hell Butterfly and giving it the tape. It flew through and the Senkaimon closed behind it.

"Let's head back," Kurai suggested. "It must be late by now."

Ichigo nodded and the three of them headed back up the ladder and out the trap door where the others were waiting.

"What happened to your nose?" Rukia questioned as they arrived.

"Ichigo pulled a couple of tricks," Kurai stated looking back at Ichigo who grinned smugly. "In the end I'd say it was a draw though. Although, he did fare the best."

"I see," Rukia nodded. "Orihime would you mind healing him? In the mean time, I suggest we all get some rest. It's been a long day."

The all agreed and went their separate ways and Orihime left after healing Kurai. Kurai then went to the guest room he was staying in at the shop.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure about giving Ichigo Kido. I think I might give him one or two spells total. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Sorry in advance for the misspelling of Kariya's Bittos creation chant. I don't do German.

* * *

><p>Mother's Day<p>

Kurai sped along with Ichigo and Renji beside him. Noba and Kurodo had told them to go to the mansion to find Yoshino, the female bount that they had saved from the mansion at Uryu's request, and Uryu who had both left, most likely because Yoshino was planning to try to stop Kariya. Even using Flash Step, Kurai wasn't sure they'd arrive in time.

They landed outside the ruins of the mansion where Ichinose and a bount with red hair and a red beard were standing guard. The bount, Koga as Uryu had called him, looked almost bored.

"That's far enough," Ichinose stated.

"Sorry but we can't let you go in," Koga stated. "An important ritual is just starting."

"Ritual?" Ichigo blinked.

"You're not calling the shots around here anymore," Renji stated drawing his zanpakuto and leaping into the air. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Come Dalk, and attack," Koga spoke as several metal spheres shot up around him, blocking Renji's blade.

Then, they formed a woman made of metal with spikes for arms and legs.

"Too easy, but I guess I'll play with you for a little while," Dalk sneered before her arms exploded into a cloud of metal spheres about the size of baseballs and flew at Renji.

Ichigo, who had been watching, spun in time to block Ichinose's blade and Kurai grinned.

"You two handle things here," Kurai spoke up leaping over the combatants. "I'll help Uryu and Yoshino."

"Stop!" Ichinose shouted spinning to catch hi but stopped when Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"I don't think so," Ichigo growled. "You're dealing with me right now."

When Kurai got to the mansion's back yard where Yoshino and Uryu were fighting Kariya, he stopped. Uryu was aiming an arrow at Kariya who had one arm wrapped around Yoshino's neck and the other hand holding a spiked metal finger sleeve Yoshino had on her middle finger, forcing Yoshino to hold her hand out in front of her.

"Don't be afraid," Kariya said. "You're going to become a new mother my dear. Soon you're going to give birth by breathing life into hundreds of new Dolls."

He began to squeeze her crest and she began to groan in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and shrinking away from him.

"Stop it!" Uryu ordered just as the crest shattered, causing Yoshino to scream in pain. "Yoshino!"

Behind Kariya, the upper body made out of superheated stone and flame was engulfed by a column of flames, the heat keeping Uryu from being able to shoot Kariya in the face like he wanted to. The Doll roared in pain as his face shattered, flames shooting out of it. Kariya released Yoshino, who collapsed, and turned toward the Doll. It continued to break down, fire bursting out of it in random places.

"Goethe," Yoshino muttered weakly.

"Yoshino," the Doll groaned, holding a hand out just before the hand began to break apart and release the flames trapped inside.

Yoshino broke down into tears and Kurai drew his sword but again stood motionless, unsure of what he could do, or if he even should, just as Uryu wasn't filling Kariya full of arrows.

"Your desire to keep fighting is admirable but it's hopeless," Kariya smiled.

The Doll flew at Kariya in a massive ball of fire. Uryu grabbed yoshino and got her out of the way as the Doll crashed into Kariya, creating a massive fire around and on him before flying into the air. Everyone in the back yard watched the flames for any signs of life and after a moment, Kariya stood, throwing off his jacket to reveal his ruined shirt and the crest etched into his skin beneath it.

"The crest is etched into his body," Uryu and Ichigo both breathed.

"Jin has...fused his own body with that of his Doll," Yoshino stated, head lowered.

"That is correct my dear," Kariya smiled before swiping his arm in front of him and extinguishing the flames.

"Of course," Yoshino said standing. "You've always been so strong. And you'll continue to be strong. All this time I've been so foolish. You were just using me. but now...Goethe!"

"Yoshino," the Doll groaned, voice hoarse.

Yoshino held out her right hand, resting her other on the inside of her elbow.

"Forgive me," Yoshino mumbled.

"What are you gonna do?" Uryu breathed.

"Uryu, shoot Kariya now," Kurai growled readying himself. "We can stop him here."

Yoshino began to glow blue and called out, "Do it!"

"As you wish," Goethe nodded, glowing slightly brighter for a moment.

Then, he turned blue and shot into the air before flying around and then down and toward Kariya ad he turned to face it. Goethe threw a punch at Kariya but before it hit, the doll deconstructed and exploded into a massive ball of fire. Yoshino ran over to it and held her arms out.

"Come to me, Goethe," Yoshino smiled and the ball of fire flew into her embrace, beginning to pass into her. "We're together to the very end."

"Mother," Goethe managed to mumbled before he was completely gone.

A moment later, flames shot off of Yoshino who rocketed into the air, now resembling a female version of Goethe.

"So, you fused with your Doll just as I thought," Kariya smirked as Uryu and Kurai both stared in shock, neither able to make themselves move to attack.

She flew down and threw a punch at Kariya which he blocked with ease, the ground below him exploding. Then shot along the ground for a ways before flying into the air and beginning to attack each other in a near blur. For a moment, neither was able to hit the other before Kariya caught both of Yoshino's hands and shoved her away. She formed a fireball in her hands and launched it at Kariya. He leapt over it and it exploded in the trees below, as did the next one. Before she could fire a third time, he had flown up to her and tried to axe kick her. She blocked it and threw him back and they began trading blows again.

"Uryu, be ready to shoot Kariya," Kurai instructed and he nodded readying an arrow and aiming carefully.

Suddenly, Kariya grabbed Yoshino by the throat, grinning wickedly.

"This is the power I have wanted for so long," Kariya growled.

Suddenly, a blue spectral Goethe formed between the two, forcing Kariya to let go before Goethe punched him, forcing him away from her. The spectral Doll faded and Kariya narrowed his eyes.

"But, I can't afford to let you waste it," Kariya stated.

"Jin!" Yoshino raged flying forward to attack him again.

He flew to meet her charge as Kurai swung his arm down and Uryu fired three arrows. The first left only a scratch on Kariya's arm due to pour aim, the second punched a hole through his right shoulder, but the third shattered against a barrier of some type.

"Not now Quincy," Kariya spat just before he and Yoshino met.

Yoshino managed to punch him in the face, burning him and making him recoil but before she could strike again, he darted forward and drove his left hand through her abdomen. The flames and stone shattered, leaving Yoshino as she had been. Kariya ripped his hand back out of her and she began to fall, Uryu catching her at the last second and setting her down.

"Yoshino!" Uryu gasped. "Yoshino don't die. You can't die now!"

"At least...maybe I can die the right way," Yoshino muttered her eyes opening slightly.

"There's no right way to die!" Uryu snapped. "Not now! No!"

"This will be fine," Yoshino smiled shaking her head slightly. "This way of dying is just fine."

"Don't go," Uryu pleaded.

_"Haruko, if you can hear me, then I need your help,"_ Kurai called out to his sword. _"You don't need to wake up, just allow me to use your released state. Just this once."_

He hurried over, knowing how little an amount of time he'd have to save her, if he could.

"Your eyes are so intense," Yoshino smiled. "I thank you...for everything...the proud last Quincy."

She began to glow green, small green spheres floating up from her, and after a moment, her body exploded into a cloud of them, floating skyward, leaving nothing but her clothes behind.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled dropping his sword.

He fell to one knee, blood running from his nose as he used his own Spirit Energy in place of Haruko's to force his zanpakuto into its released state. Then, he placed a hand down, his head throbbing as several blades of grass reached up and caught a dozen of the hundreds of spheres. They reached over to the clothes, Uryu moving out of the way as grass formed a silhouette of sorts of Yoshino with the clothes inside and an opening where her face would be. The spheres of energy were placed inside then the opening closed and the field of grass shown a blinding white for a moment before the grass retracted, leaving Yoshino, laying int he grass as if her body had never exploded, or been stabbed by Kariya. Her eyes fluttered open as Kurai's shikai faded and returned to its sealed state and Kurai fell to one side, catching himself at the last moment and coughing up blood.

"You...you did it," Uryu breathed before wrapping his arms around Yoshino.

"I'm...alive?" Yoshino breathed. "How?"

"My...shikai can...heal," Kurai panted, more blood running out of his mouth. "In the first few seconds of death, while the soul is still leaving the body, I can revive them. In your case, I was only able to return you to life. You are no longer a Bount."

"I'm...human now?" Yoshino questioned before smiling. "Thank you."

Kurai nodded then looked up, the others doing the same to see Kariya looking down at them with an amused expression.

"An impressive ability, though it matters little," Kariya smirked. "I've waited a long time for this. Zeit orish, noya leighben."

A seal spread under his feet, the green spheres joining with it as the symbol on all the Bounts crests formed in the center, directly below Kariya.

"Yoshino, from out of, near death I suppose, you shall give new life," Kariya smirked.

Koga and Ichinose both retreated as the seal began to shine and off-white eggs of some kind began to grow from the bottom of the seal. Each broke open and released a creature that looked like a mechanical bug with blue bottoms and black mosquito-like noses. Then, they began to swarm around Kariya.

"Wonderful," the Bount with the glasses and tie smiled. "The birth of thousands of new Dolls! Oh yes, more still! More still must be born this day!"

Kariya laughed for a moment before disappearing as the new Dolls, swarmed past Ichigo and Renji.

"What are those disgusting things?" Renji questioned after they had flown past.

Finally the seal faded as Uryu walked out of the ruins of the mansion, supporting Yoshino on his shoulders.

"Renji, Kurai's out back," Uryu stated. "He's going to need some help."

Renji nodded and ran to help Kurai as Ichigo looked at Yoshino in shock.

"How is she..." Ichigo breathed and Uryu shook his head.

"Later," Uryu said. "Right now, we have to get her and Kurai back to Orihime."

Ichigo nodded and when Renji got back with Kurai, who was still coughing up blood, they began to head back to the others.

* * *

><p>Read and review. I really just couldn't let Yoshino die.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Recovery<p>

Kurai groaned and opened his eyes. He was in Urahara's shop again and Yoshino was in the bed beside him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Yoshino smiled over at him. "I was worried you may have traded places with me. It's been more than a day since you saved me. The girl with the orange hair, Orihime, was it? She tried to heal you but apparently she was unable to."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Guess I got sidelined. You okay?"

"I'll be fine in a while," Yoshino smiled. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"You won't," Kurai said looking up at the ceiling. "I don't like seeing friends die. I knew how Uryu felt about you so I didn't want to see him in that kind of pain. I know all too well how hard it is to let go."

"I see," Yoshino nodded. "Well, thank you anyway."

Kurai smiled at her and nodded then pushed the blankets off of himself and pushed himself up, wincing but managing to stand and pick up Haruko.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Kurai stated. "You hungry?"

"Not right now," Yoshino said shaking her head. "I just ate a little while ago."

Kurai nodded and made his way down the hallway to the dining room where Kisuke and Tessai were sitting.

"He's awake," Tessai reported and Kisuke looked back at him in surprise.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," Kisuke greeted.

"You must have lowered the bar a lot," Kurai smirked sitting down and wincing. "Tessai, may I please have something to eat? I'm starving."

"I would expect so after you used that much Spirit Energy," Kisuke nodded. "That was an impressive trick you pulled. How do you feel?"

"Like crap," Kurai stated. "Where is everyone?"

"Out looking for the Bounts or those Dolls they made," Kisuke stated. "Except Uryu. He has been looking after Yoshino and you."

"I figured he'd look after her," Kurai nodded as Tessai set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of him. "Thank you."

He began to eat, finding that his body tried to reject the food from weakness but was too weak even for he finished, he looked around again.

"I sense a Soul Reaper," Kurai stated.

"Yes," Kisuke nodded. "The Squad Two captain was here relaying a message from Yoruichi. As well as dropping off a letter for you."

Kurai raised an eyebrow, taking it from Kisuke and opening it. It was from Nemu.

"Kurai, the footage you sent confirmed my belief. The tests were a success. Your power has been increased greatly by the experiments and the same medicine that can heal me and my captain can now also be used to heal you. When you return I will give you a supply of it in case you need it in battle. In addition, I believe that injecting our Spirit Energy into each other should be capable of reviving the other from death if it is fairly recent. Hopefully it will work if needed but will not need to be used. This would be a result of me injecting some of my own Spirit Energy during the tests as a catalyst for the power increase. I apologize for not telling you sooner. P.S. Kanisawa would like me to tell you that she says hello."

Kurai smiled and put the letter back in the envelope and closed it, then stared at it as he was lost in thought.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Kisuke grinned. "The Squad Twelve Lieutenant?"

"None of your business," Kurai growled pushing himself up.

"Hey, it's alright, she's quite attractive, especially for a Gigai," Kisuke stated suddenly finding a sword to his throat.

"Allow me to explain something to you," Kurai said through gritted teeth, the effort of holding his sword up taxing him greatly. "Nemu is not a Gigai, and even if she was, what different does it make? She's as much a person as you are."

"I meant no disrespect," Kisuke said holding his hands up. "Though, I think you should put that sword away before you collapse. I only meant that for being designed by someone as...uncommon as Mayuri, Nemu is quite...well put together."

Kurai narrowed his eyes at him but put his sword away.

"You're lucky I'm still weak," Kurai growled.

"I don't doubt it," Kisuke smiled.

Just then, the door slid open and Jinta entered, dragging Renji and a young boy along with him. Kisuke and Tessai hurried over and took the two to the back room, then Kisuke picked up a phone and dialed Hanataro.

"Hanataro will be here in a bit," Kisuke reported. "They should both be fine."

"I need to talk to Nemu," Kurai stated. "I'll need that medicine after all."

"I don't think you should worry about it," Kisuke smiled. "Hanataro will have something to fix you right up."

Kurai nodded and a couple minutes later, Hanataro arrived and Kisuke led him into the back room where Kurai was sitting in one corner and Renji and the young boy were laying in the middle of the room.

"Here Kurai," Hanataro said tossing him a medicine ball the Fourth Squad used to restore their energy. "Basically all you did was use a nearly fatal amount of energy so it should heal you."

Kurai nodded and ate it, feeling his energy return instantly and stood, picking up Haruko.

"I have to go," Kurai stated. "I have to stop Kariya."

"I wouldn't," Uryu spoke up, stepping into the room with Yoshino. "He's a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

"Sucks to be him then," Kurai stated. "I'm going to find him and kill him. Kisuke, do you know where the Bounts fought the Quincy?"

"No," Kisuke said shaking his head. "However, you could simply catch one of those new Dolls and let it lead you home. You could give it an Artificial Soul so it would think it was full."

Kurai shook his head and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked back at Yoshino.

"Do you know anything useful about Kariya's power, or where he would go?" Kurai questioned.

"I never saw him use his full power, he never needed to," Yoshino apologized. "As for where he went, there's a cave not far from here where the Soul Society attacked the Bounts the first time. All Bounts know of it, even if Kariya is the only one still alive who was there that day. He will likely be there. But be careful. The Dolls, the Bittos, are feeding them a nearly endless supply of living souls to feed their power. They will be stronger now than before."

Kurai nodded and opened the door, stepping out and sliding it closed after him. He looked around then sighed and left the shop, heading in the direction Yoshino had pointed when she mentioned to the cave. He could sense that the others were fighting but within a couple of minutes the fights all ended. He also sensed Yumichika ahead of himself at the cave. He arrived about three minutes before Hisagi, Rangiku, and Izuru did.

"Kurai," Izuru blinked.

"Izuru," Kurai nodded. "It's good to see you. I'm guessing there are going to be traps, and probably at least one Bount waiting. Stay alert."

"Who put you in charge?" Yumichika demanded.

"The fact that I outrank you," Kurai smirked.

"But all three of us outrank you," Hisagi stated. "Either way, he's right, stay ready. But Kurai. I'm the one giving the orders."

"When did we decide on a chain of command?" Izuru questioned.

"We didn't Rangiku stated. "Now can we go kill a few Bounts please?"

Hisagi and Kurai both nodded and the five of them turned and walked into the cave.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Organized Shadows<p>

Kurai kept his hand on Haruko's grip, eyes roving the dark cave. After a moment, they stopped, having reached a ruin. They were silent for a moment and could hear something deeper in, though it was impossible to tell what.

"I'm getting an ugly feeling about this," Yumichika stated.

"Don't jinx us Yumichika," Kurai suggested. "We'll be fine."

They continued into the ruin. After a bit, they reached a massive open room with several pillars. The largest of them had faces wrapping around the top. clearly it was of some kind of importance but the purpose eluded them.

"What's this?" Izuru questioned.

"What do you think this thing is for?" Hisagi questioned.

"Whatever it is it's certainly no thing of beauty," Yumichika stated.

"You're no prize catch yourself," Kurai stated. "Come on. We should keep moving."

They turned and began walking toward one of three doorways but stopped when something behind them lit up, casting the shadow of the pillar on them. Yumichika and Kurai both turned to look in time for something massive and dark to grow out of the shadow at the base of the pillar and shot toward him, a massive stretching purple tentacle with a spear head on the end. Yumichika blocked it and Kurai slashed the purple thing, the base retracting and the end fading.

"We shouldn't have let our guard down," Yumichika stated blocking another spear.

"Yumichika!" Rangiku called just as the two other pillars to either side of them lit up.

She spun and ducked under another spear, also cutting the end off then blocked a second. Behind her, Hisagi and Izuru were standing back to back, blocking anything that attacked them.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" Hisagi questioned as the others all retreated to stand around them.

Kurai looked around and noticed that all three pillars' shadows met where they were standing.

"Guess we're surrounded," Hisagi growled severing a tentacle. "You think we should split up?"

"That would give us an advantage," Yumichika stated.

"Or make it that much easier," Kurai stated as the others scattered. "Fine."

He followed Rangiku into one of the three paths, catching up with her just as she stopped to survey a hallway full of pillars. She glanced back the way they had come before drawing her zanpakuto.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called out as the blade turned into dust and spread through the hallway, cutting the pillars into rubble.

There was nothing there, or at least, it seemed that way, so they continued down the hallway. After a moment, Kurai saw rangiku's right shoulder light up as his shadow fell across her back. He stopped turning around and saw the same floating eye thing that had been at the mansion with light shining from the front and across the remains of a pillar attached to the ceiling. Out of the shadow it cast on the ceiling, two spiked circles attached to purple tentacles dropped.

"Move!" Kurai shouted as they both dove out of the way.

Just as they landed, thin black tentacles reached down from the shadow, wrapping around Rangiku and lifting her from the ground. They wrapped around her upper arms, her throat, waist, and her legs, keeping her from escaping. Kurai stood but just as he did, Rangiku flipped, grabbing her zanpakuto and cutting herself free. He caught her as she fell and set her on her feet just as another eye shone a light on them.

"Now what?" Rangiku growled.

Then both spun around just as a pair of spears shot out of the shadows.

"Damn!" Kurai growled shoving Rangiku aside.

The spike still tore through her side, smashing her into the wall where she fell unconscious while Kurai's spike drove itself through his stomach and pinned him to the wall before retracting, the eye letting the light fade and flying away. After a couple of seconds, Kurai dragged himself to Rangiku and shook her shoulder.

"Rangiku," he croaked. "Wake up lazy."

Rangiku stirred and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'll be fine," Kurai promised. "We have to hide."

Rangiku nodded and pushed herself up then lifted Kurai and helped him into a small crevice in the wall.

They rested there for a couple of minutes until they felt the cavern shake.

"That can't be good," Rangiku breathed. "I have to get back to the entrance. The others will probably be here soon."

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "I'll follow as best I can. If I'm not there by the time they get here, send Orihime after me."

Rangiku nodded and left, supporting herself on the walls. After she was gone, Kurai dragged himself out into the hallway and then stopped moving. Several of the flying eyes flew overhead, but one stopped, looking at Kurai then looking around for Rangiku. It spotted the trail of blood Kurai had left by dragging himself that didn't end where he was and began to open, planning to make sure that Kurai was dead but stopped then spun and flew off. Kurai sighed and began to push himself up, stopping when he was on his feet and leaning against the wall then began to stagger after Rangiku, the same direction the eyes had gone. After a moment, he staggered into the main chamber they had first been attacked in and collapsed beside Orihime, who had just finished healing Rangiku. She instantly began healing him as well and was done within three minutes.

"Thanks," Kurai sighed standing. "Which way did they go?"

"That way," Rangiku said pointing.

He turned and ran after them, passing through several rooms that had been destroyed and one room where stalactites had been cut from the ceiling and had fallen to the ground. He noticed signs of something incredibly heavy having hit the ground and grinned.

"Izuru," Kurai muttered continuing through the room.

He found a massive pile of rubble, nearly to the ceiling, and scrambled over it, jumping down the far side and continuing, reaching the next chamber in time to catch a flying Yumichika, thrown by a titanic black and red creature with no eyes and one mouth that was releasing a deafening racket.

"Is that the Doll?" Kurai questioned.

"Kurai!" Ichigo called happily.

"Yeah, that's him," Renji nodded as Kurai set Yumichika down and walked over. "Glad you're here. But I'll be fighting this thing myself."

"Still got some old Squad Eleven in you huh?" Kurai smirked. "All yours."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo scoffed. "You can't fight that thing alone."

"Don't try to interfere Ichigo," Kurai spoke up setting a hand on his shoulder. "Renji was in Squad Eleven once. And Captain Zaraki teaches one thing, and one thing only. Fight with everything you have, love to fight, live to fight, and if you lose, do so by dying."

Renji jumped to the top of a boulder nearby and held his zanpakuto over his head.

"Bankai!" Renji growled as Spirit Energy began to shoot off of him in waves before fading and leaving him holding the tail end of a massive tan dragon with a white skull for a head and red hair. "Hihio Zabimaru!"

The Doll moved to punch Renji so he swung the handle, the dragon uncoiling and shooting in the air then down at the Doll with a reptilian shriek. As it got close, the Doll's hand began a hatchet and it began slashing at Hihio Zabimaru, Renji easily keeping his Bankai out of the way of the slashes. The Doll's other hand became an axe and it slashed with both, one missing but the other flying directly toward a section of the dragon.

"Renji!" Ichigo warned.

"Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as the spot the axe would hit separated, his Spirit Energy between them taking the axe blade directly before the Doll was forced backward. "I'm using my Spiritual Pressure to hold Zabimaru's blade segments together. As you can see, I am able to separate or join them at will. As a result they're impervious to your blades attacks, and you cannot break them."

The dragon began to encircle Renji, the head hovering in front of him and growled.

"Well that's pretty damn impressive," Ichigo stated.

"I suppose but it's lacking in beauty," Yumichika complained.

"I'll finish this once and for all, now!" Renji stated as the dragon leveled its head with the Doll.

Just as it did, the Doll roared and vanished.

"What the hell's this?" Renji demanded.

"Perhaps fighting this battle your way wasn't such a good idea after all," a voice said from all around them.

Just then, three spears shot out of the shadows to Renji's left, tearing into his chest and throwing him, leaving deep cuts but nothing life-threatening. The eyes shifted behind the two pillars they were using to generate the Doll and formed an axe and sword, both of which attacked Renji. He rolled out of the way but the sword swiped along the ground, carving a deep gash into his arm and sent him spinning along the ground. As he rolled, several hands tried to crush him but all missed. Finally he rolled to a stop in front of a shadow where the Doll's head formed and tried to take a bite out of him. He managed to scramble out of the way, sprinting to his fallen Bankai and picking it up.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted sprinting forward only for Kurai to hold an arm out, blocking him.

"No," Kurai growled.

"Don't interfere," Yumichika said.

"Why not?" Ichigo demanded.

"Remember what Kurai told you," Yumichika stated. "Zaraki's style is one-on-one combat. And anyone that has been in Squad Eleven carries that spirit with them even after they leave."

"Kurai's not like that," Ichigo stated.

"Oh yes I am," Kurai stated. "So are you at times. I just know how to tag team because that's what my Shikai is based on."

"Ichigo," Renji called. "Just shut up for a change and watch would ya? You get to see me turn this whole damn thing around."

"Ah, really?" the Bount's voice asked. "But how? You don't have many options left now do you?"

After a moment, the Doll grew out of the shadows in full again, roaring as it did.

"Your fighting spirit is quite impressive," the Bount commended. "I didn't expect you to confront me, knowing it would certainly mean your doom. But regardless of how foolish it would seem, and how easy it will be for me to finish you off, if it is death you want Soul Reaper, I will respect your feelings and use Gesell's power to destroy you and your snake. I suggest you prepare to die. Gesell, finish him off!"

The Doll roared and began to lean forward to kill Renji and Renji grinned.

"Alright!" Renji shouted swinging his handle and making the dragon begin to twist and writhe as it flew forward. "Higa Zekko!"

All the sections separated, Spirit Energy flowing between them like fire. Then the dragon stopped over the Doll, the spikes running along the dragon aimed downward at the Doll. A single energy blast shot out of each spike, hitting the Doll and making it roar in pain. The blasts stuck into the thing as energy spikes and the Doll began to spin and thrash as it roared in pain, going berserk. After a moment, one wall collapsed and revealed the Bount likely in control of Gesell sitting behind a board with a deck of cards sitting on it.

"Who is that?" Renji muttered.

"Renji there's the Bount!" Ichigo shouted. "The bastard was controlling his Doll from behind there all this time!"

"Master help!" The Bount shouted as his cards blew past him. "Don't abandon me now! Master wait! How dare you do this!?"

The Doll smashed a pillar, sending it and another both crashing to the ground before trying to pull one of the spikes out. It stopped, smashing another pillar.

"I've lost control of him," the Bount gasped as Gesell began making his way toward the Bount. "Kariya! How can you turn your back on me after all of this!? I fought this fight perfectly, just as you said! Gesell stop! Gesell it's me! What are you doing!?"

The Doll reached into the opening and grabbed him before he could run, raising him over its head before crushing him and exploding. After a moment, the explosion reached Renji, throwing him backward.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted stepping forward only for Yumichika to catch him.

"Ichigo, you and Kurai continue," Yumichika ordered. "I'll take care of Renji."

"What are you talking about now?" Ichigo questioned.

"As it happens, I owe a debt to Renji and now is the time to repay it," Yumichika stated.

He stared at Yumichika for a moment before Kurai grabbed him by the back of his shihakusho and Flash Stepped to the doorway, dragging Ichigo through as the room they had just left began to collapse.

"They'll be fine Ichigo," Kurai stated. "We need to stop Kariya."

"Right," Ichigo sighed turning and running alongside him.

"Remember our fight?" Kurai questioned.

"Yep," Ichigo nodded. "If I can get close enough, I'll hit him with that one."

"I was actually referring to using your feet and fists too but that will do wonders if you can get him," Kurai smirked.

They stepped into the room and looked around. All of the remaining Bounts and Ichinose were standing on the far side of the room, two raised sections in front of a much, much higher raised platform behind them and a pair of massive stairs on the ends.

"Are you the sole survivors then?" Kariya questioned and both drew their swords.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled as they began walking forward.

"Just how many of my precious and valuable Bounts do you intend to destroy before you're done?" Kariya questioned. "We're a small tribe already. Few in numbers."

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked.

Kariya snorted in amusement and began walking down the stairs, both Soul Reapers tensing, readying themselves.

"I would have preferred that you were buried along with Gesell but..." Kariya trailed off.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

"No matter," Kariya continued. "You'll see that you haven't changed anything and I will still get what I seek, even if it takes a little longer now."

"You monster," Ichigo growled. "And I'll bet it was you that deliberately collapsed the wall that was shielding him."

"No, I didn't," Kariya mused. "I suspect the foundation was weakened in the attack by the red-headed Soul Reaper. Believe what you like but the fact is, the wall came down on its own."

"And you call your Bounts valuable," Ichigo growled. "How valuable can they be when you used one as a pathetic pawn just to slow us down?"

"Not part of the plan I can assure you," Kariya promised. "But events are moving faster than anticipated. My tribe and I must begin making preparations to leave the world of the living."

"For Hueco Mundo?" Kurai asked. "That doesn't seem to fit well with eating human souls."

"Begin preparations," Kariya ordered and Koga began chanting in German, causing a massive arch to form with a portal inside.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo breathed.

"Senkaimon," Kurai breathed. "It leads to the Soul Society!"

"That's correct," Kariya nodded. "Now, shall we begin? I believe the two of you will be and interesting test for my new power."

"Let's go," Kurai nodded as Ichigo sprinted forward. "Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

The spell flashed past Ichigo and at a startled Kariya. Ichinose and Koga both started to react but before the spell could hit, it hit an invisible barrier, forming a cage around Kariya before flying upward and blasting the ceiling. The rubble that fell crashed down less than a second later but Kariya was already behind Kurai.

"That was a good try," Kariya growled. "Unfortunately, you wasted your best chance."

"Sai!" Kurai shouted pointing back at Kariya who found his arms pinned.

Kurai spun, slashing at Kariya but Kariya jumped, setting one foot on the flat of Kurai's blade and allowing it to spin him, his other heel slamming into the side of Kurai's face and sending him in a perfectly straight line into the wall over three hundred feet away without touching the ground once and in about one second. Ichigo arrived a moment later, just as Kariya broke free from Kurai's spell, and moved to stab Kariya. Kariya caught the blade with his thumb and index finger then moved it to the side. Then, he stepped forward and drove his left hand into Ichigo's stomach, blood splattering across the ground. After a moment, he kicked Ichigo skyward then kicked him again as he fell. Ichigo, like Kurai, flew cross the room and crashed into the stairs of the lower of the two raised platforms. Zangetsu crashed to the ground in front of Ichigo and Kariya began to stride forward calmly. He stopped beside Ichigo and picked him up by the hair.

"Are you finished?" Kariya questioned, receiving no response.

He threw Ichigo aside then spun leaning back as Kurai's sword passed in front of him. Blood was running down the left side of Kurai's face and out of the corners of his mouth but aside from his mild concussion he was fine.

"I'm not," Kurai growled. "Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!"

He fired that spell and it exploded uselessly against Kariya's chest.

"Hado Four," Kurai growled. "Byakurai!"

The spell blasted through Kariya's left shoulder and made him stagger back a step.

"You obnoxious shit," Kariya spat.

He sprinted forward, driving his hand at Kurai. Before it could hit however, a Getsuga Tensho shot between the two, blasting Kariya's hand sideways and stopping his attack.

"So you're up again huh?" Kariya growled. "I'm surprised you still have that kind of power left. Would you two like to know why we're going to the Soul Society? It's where we were first created. The Soul Society experimented on the souls of the deceased. However, something went wrong and a massive explosion scattered the altered souls into the reincarnation cycle. Thus, the Bounts came into being. We tried to hide but we were feared and hated. We were ostracized. When the Soul Society found out, they kindly offered us a hand. And we were happy to accept it. We tried to live alongside the Soul Society but they soon turned on us, trying to wipe us out. This cavern is where we lived at the time. The size should tell you something about our numbers. However, we were massacred. Those of us that survived scattered. Now, we're going back to the Soul Society to exact our revenge. May they be exterminated just as cruelly as they tried to exterminate us."

"That's nice," Kurai growled. "You done giving speeches now?"

"Yes," Kariya nodded. "I'm done."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Kurai with his left hand but Kurai Flash Stepped around behind him then held up his hands.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!" Kurai shouted firing the spell at Kariya's back and blasting him across the room.

He landed on his feet and sprinted forward again, this time at Ichigo. Ichigo charged to meet him. He disappeared, appearing behind Ichigo and slashing at him as Ichigo spun. Ichigo leapt back as Kariya appeared directly in front of him, kicking him into the air again. As Ichigo fell, Kurai jumped and slashed at Kariya from behind but Kariya bent forward at the waist, bringing his right heel up into the underside of Kurai's jaw and launching him into the ceiling. At the same time, Ichigo bounced off the ground and Kariya appeared beside him kicking him across the room yet again. Just as he rolled to a stop, Zangetsu stabbed into the ground a ways from him and Kariya appeared over Ichigo, one foot pressing about his likely broken ribs.

"Absorbing so many human souls has increased my power immeasurably," Kariya stated. "There is no limit to how much more powerful us Bounts can become. The Soul Society and its Soul Reapers are insignificant next to us. Soon now they will know the taste of defeat and they will all kneel before us."

Ichigo grit his teeth, pushing himself up and considering using kido against Kariya but deciding he didn't have the strength. He managed to stagger toward his zanpakuto but was barely able to stay on his feet.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo grunted.

"Zangetsu?" Kariya questioned. "Is that the name of your Zanpakuto, then?"

"Shut up," Ichigo panted making Kariya smile a little.

Finally Kariya appeared beside Zangetsu and pulled it from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo spat.

"Soul Reapers' Zanpakuto are another incarnation of themselves yes?" Kariya questioned. "Perhaps then you consider this sword as your partner. Just imagine if you were killed by that partner. How ironic. I think I'll kill you with your own blade, Soul Reaper."

"Oh really?" Ichigo laughed walking forward again. "Zangetsu, tell me, what do you think you're doing?"

"You sound like you've lost it," Kariya snorted.

"Come on, show yourself to me," Ichigo said gripping his blade.

"What the...what's this?" Kariya demanded.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted pulling the blade toward himself, stabbing him with the first couple inches of the blade.

Suddenly, it was in Ichigo's hand rather than Kariya's.

"You, what have you done?" Kariya demanded.

"I'll show you," Ichigo stated as Kurai stirred and pushed himself up at the same time as Spirit Energy began to shoot up around Ichigo. "I'm protecting everyone."

"Finally," Kurai smiled. "Do it."

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, smoke shooting up around him, making Kariya jump back and leaving Ichigo holding his Bankai again. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"So this is your Bankai," Kariya mused just before Ichigo vanished, reappearing behind Kariya and moving to stab him.

Kariya leapt back, avoiding it by less than an inch.

"Master watch out!" Ichinose shouted.

"Don't distract him Ichinose," Koga scolded. "You just focus on controlling the Senkaimon. Master Kariya will be fine."

"I understand," Ichinose nodded.

"Get up," Ichigo ordered.

Kariya stood and shot forward, throwing a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his Bankai and the ground below him fractured but he didn't move. Both vanished, ichigo appearing off to one side before Kariya appeared behind him.

"I can see you," Ichigo almost sang, vanishing and appearing a distance away, Kariya turning to look at him.

He turned and charged at Ichigo who moved to meet his charge. When their attacks met, they caused an explosion that threw both back. They charged again, this time not blocking each others and simply attacking instead. Both missed and spun, attacking again and sending gale-force winds outward from them. They both vanished, appearing a distance from each other as the massive crystals in the center of the ceiling collapsed from the force of the blast.

"You dodged that one well," Ichigo commended, turning toward Kariya.

"I guess I should also give you credit for a good strike," Kariya stated turning toward him to reveal the scratch on his right cheek.

"I think it's time we put an end to this little dance," Ichigo stated.

"My thoughts exactly," Kariya agreed.

They both charged but their attention was drawn by something else. A Quincy's arrow flew between them, obliterating the pile of crystals in the middle of the room and making both combatants leap back.

"You're late," Kurai called out.

"Uryu!" Ichigo cheered.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called as she and the others ran in.

"Are you alright?" Rukia called.

"Orihime!" Ichigo smiled. "Chad! Rukia!"

Uryu formed another arrow and pulled the bow back, aiming directly at Kariya.

"You better not miss with your next shot Quincy," Kariya warned.

"I didn't miss the first time," Uryu stated appearing behind Kariya.

"Ichinose, is everything prepared for us now?" Kariya questioned.

"Yes Master, it's ready," Ichinose stated stepping out of the way and bowing as Koga stepped forward, beginning to chant in German again.

The same seal as had formed the Bittos appeared in front of his outstretched hands, only much smaller.

"What's this?" Ichigo shouted. "What's going on?"

"Stay where you are Ichigo!" Uryu commanded, stopping his friend in his tracks.

Koga spread his hands and the Senkaimon opened.

"Uryu, we've got to do something!" Ichigo stated. "They've opened up the portal!"

"No it hasn't opened completely yet," Uryu stated.

"So what do you hope to accomplish Quincy?" Kariya questioned.

Uryu spun toward the Senkaimon and released the arrow.

"No!" Kurai shouted slashing at the arrow but missing by less than an inch.

The arrow sailed into the portal which shone blue for a moment before turning completely white.

"You fucking idiot!" Kurai seethed spinning toward Uryu.

"Exactly what we needed Quincy, my thanks," Kariya stated. "Now we have no further need for your services."

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at Kariya but he vanished, reappearing beside the others.

"What do you mean what you needed?" Ichigo shouted.

"He means that by firing through it, I just opened the portal for them," Uryu stated.

"So you knew what you were doing when you fired that arrow?" Kariya asked.

"Yes I knew," Uryu nodded. "Yoshino explained it to me. It explains why you were so determined to capture me for so long. A Bount that has managed to gain the immense power of concentrated souls can open spaces into different dimensions. But he must still somehow convert his body into Reishi to pass through that portal into the new dimension."

"And as you know, we Bounts unfortunately do not have that power," Kariya stated. "We learned some time ago that there are a select few among the Quincy that can freely control Reishi. If we use an arrow from a Quincy who has that power as a conductor, Then Reishi conversion is possible."

"Then the arrow you fired-" Ichigo began.

"Yes," Uryu confirmed. "The arrow I released just now passed through the Senkaimon and changed it into a Reishi conversion gate that will allow the Bounts to convert into souls."

Kurai's fist smashed into Uryu's jaw and he stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Why the hell are you helping these monsters!?" Kurai spat. "Is that what Yoshino wants?"

"Yoshino wants me to stop Kariya," Uryu stated.

"By helping him into the Soul Society!?" Ichigo raged.

"So I can kill him there," Uryu stated standing.

"You disappoint me Quincy," Kariya sighed. "Very well then. Quincy, Soul Reapers. We'll be waiting on the other side. Come after us if you want to."

Then, all of them stepped through the portal.

"Ichigo, Uryu!" Yoruichi shouted as she and Hisagi sprinted into the room.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped.

"Too late," Kurai stated. "This dumb fuck just let them into the Soul Society."

"Why?" Yoruichi questioned.

"In the Soul Society, I can absorb Reishi to fight him with, and defeat him in seconds," Uryu stated.

"But they can absorb Reishi too, Jackass!" Kurai shouted.

"He's right," Yoruichi stated.

"It won't matter," Uryu stated. "If all else fails, I can still take this gauntlet off."

"That's true," Kurai nodded. "But he'd simply absorb more power and beat you. Or at least survive until your powers go away and then kill you."

"We'll find a way," Ichigo sighed. "Right now, we have to go after them."

"You're right," Kurai nodded. "Uryu, every death they cause is on your head."

Uryu nodded and they all sprinted through the portal, Renji, Yumichika, and Izuru arriving and following. Kurai decided he really needed to rethink his current friendships. Only, after Kariya was dead.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Back<p>

Kurai landed on the roof of the Squad Eleven Barracks and sighed. He had hoped the Bounts would start fighting right away. And they had. The fight just didn't last long enough for him to tell where the Bounts were. He dropped to the ground and looked around. Yumichika was reporting in to Kenpachi off to one side and Kurai turned and walked the other way. He had a dozen things he wanted to do and see Kenpachi was not one of them. Strangling Uryu was, though. After about three minutes of walking, he stopped as Kenpachi stepped out in front of him, Yachiru sitting on his shoulder.

"And where are you going?" Kenpachi asked.

"I was planning to go get the medicine Nemu promised me," Kurai stated.

"Not today," Kenpachi smirked. "Today, you and me are gonna train. Tomorrow you will be searching for the Bounts. You can get your medicine after they're dead."

"I suppose," Kurai sighed. "But why do we have to train together."

"Because I want to see just how strong you've become since Nemu's little experiment," Kenpachi smirked. "Last time, as I recall, you could barely keep up with me with my eyepatch on."

"That's right," Kurai nodded before sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Kenpachi nodded and they both drew their zanpakuto. The moment Kenpachi stepped forward, Kurai left, via flash-step. Kenpachi stared at the spot he had been for a moment then sighed and put his zanpakuto away.

"He's gotten faster, at least," Kenpachi sighed.

Daniel stopped at the Squad 10 Barracks and found Kanisawa standing a short distance away.

"You're late," Kanisawa smirked without looking at him. "Gone to see Nemu yet?"

"Not yet," Kurai said dropping to the ground beside her. "I'm just running away from Captain Kenpachi right now."

"Don't bring him here or my captain will chuck a fit," Kanisawa laughed. "Why run to me? You think I'm going to hide you?"

"No," Kurai smirked. "Just saying hi."

"I see," Kanisawa nodded. "Well, hello then. Now go get your medicine from your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Kanisawa," Kurai said giving her a look somewhere between annoyed and knowing she wasn't going to drop it.

"Sure," Kanisawa snorted rolling her eyes. "I can see what's going on."

"There's nothing going on," Kurai smirked. "It's not like with you and Shuhei."

Kanisawa turned scarlet but smirked and dropped the subject. Kurai grinned then turned and left. After a few minutes, he reached Research and Development and walked inside, finding Mayuri standing back to a short distance away. He gripped his zanpakuto handle but restrained himself from killing him.

"Hello Kurai," Nemu spoke up from beside him, making him jump slightly and Mayuri turn.

"Hello Nemu," Kurai smiled. "I'll assume you know why I'm here."

"That's right," Nemu nodded holding up a small metal box with several syringes inside. "These should help you fight the Bounts."

"Thank you," Kurai smiled. "Unfortunately, I doubt there's a whole lot I could do to help against Kariya. He's...deadly."

"What are you going to do for today? Search for the Bounts?" Nemu asked.

"I think one of them wants to settle a score with me," Kurai stated. "She'll probably come find me soon. Probably tomorrow. Until then, yeah, I probably will go looking for the other ones."

Nemu nodded just as Mayuri arrived.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here again," Mayuri snarled. "I don't remember inviting you."

"You don't huh?" Kurai asked raising an eyebrow. "You might as well have handed me the key when you killed Angel. Until such a time I kill you, you might as well consider me a permanent guest. Because I'll be keeping an eye on you. The last thing I need is for you to make some fucked up monstrosity that will try to kill me. Come to think of it, just about the only thing you've ever made that isn't a piece of shit is Nemu. I'll have to admit, on that one occasion, you did well."

"Why thank you," Mayuri smirked. "Though, I believe I myself am more of a success."

"Then that's where our opinion differs," Kurai shrugged. "I see you as the biggest failure of all. Either way, I'll see you around Nemu. I should probably get looking."

"Alright," Nemu nodded. "Come back if you need more."

Kurai nodded and walked out of the building, turning and walking toward the Rukon District. For the next few hours he searched then returned to his squad Barracks for the night.

"There you are," Kenpachi spoke up as he arrived. "You're a coward."

"I have no intention of fighting you," Kurai stated. "One of us would die if I did. Most likely me."

"I wouldn't kill you," Kenpachi stated.

"You would overestimate my abilities and then leave me in a wounded state, keeping me unable to fight if any Bounts found me," Kurai stated. "Now, I'm going to be, going to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'm going looking for the Bounts. See you tomorrow."

Kenpachi stepped out of his way and Kurai walked to his room, finding Yachiru on his pillow.

"Why won't you fight Kenny?" Yachiru asked.

"Sorry Yachiru," Kurai smiled. "It just wouldn't be very fun for Captain Kenpachi."

"Would you fight me?" Yachiru asked.

"No," Kurai snorted. "You'd kill me."

Yachiru beamed at the compliment and hopped down, hugging his legs.

"Goodnight!" Yachiru called running out of the room.

"Goodnight Yachiru," Kurai replied then sat on his bed. "How could someone so strong be so sweet? Ah well. Goodnight all."

He slid under the blankets and passed out. The next morning, he felt something pressing on his stomach and opened his eyes, seeing Yachiru sitting on his stomach.

"Yachiru, what exactly are you doing?" Kurai asked.

"Kenny told me to watch you," Yachiru stated.

"Did he now?" Kurai nodded. "Well, can you get off of me so I can get up?"

"Okay," Yachiru beamed dropping to the floor and allowing Daniel to stand with Haruko.

She leapt back up to his shoulder, hanging on his back as she always did Kenpachi's. He fastened Haruko into place then walked out of the barracks. Exactly three people didn't give him a strange look and one asked if he had been promoted to co-lieutenant. Finally they got outside and headed out to the Rukon District again. Once there, they began walking through the streets. Several people gave them strange looks but they remained silent.

"Which one are we looking for?" Yachiru asked.

"Any," Kurai stated.

Just then, Kurai sensed Rukia's Spiritual Pressure as she used hado.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Yoshi Story<p>

Kurai sprinted through the streets, sliding to a stop when he sensed Rukia fire another spell to his left. There was an old worn sword laying in front of a a building with a broken door and he had to grin. Not many other places for her to be. He stepped inside, sword out and Yachiru waiting in the street outside.

The same Bount that had fought him was standing just to his right, Reishi from the building they were in streaming into her.

"Look who it is," she sneered before slashing at him with her sword.

Kurai blocked it then jumped, spinning and kicking her out of the building. She landed on her feet, glancing sideways at Yachiru who smile and waved from her seat, now on top of the nearby wall. Kurai stepped out of the building, Ririn and Rukia both fleeing down the street.

"I don't think I ever got your name," Kurai stated, readying himself. "It'd be a shame to kill you without at least knowing who you are."

"Kill me huh?" the Bount snorted. "My name's Yoshi. But I'm only telling you so that you know the name of the person who killed you."

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at her and she blocked it with her fan, driving the sword into the ground then jumping up, smashing both feet into his chest. He staggered backward then spun back around, ducking under her sword and driving Haruko at her. The fan opened, blocking the blade and Kurai spun past Yoshi, smashing his knee into her back. Yoshi spun, slashing at him and he blocked it then held out two fingers.

"Hado Four, Byakurai!" Kurai grinned, the spell blasting a gaping hole in her abdomen and launching her away.

Electricity raced over her body as she rolled to a stop. Finally she collided with a wall and stopped. Then, reishi began to seep out of everything around her, being absorbed into her body instantly as she pushed herself to her feet, gripping her sword so hard it shook as her face, which usually betrayed only excitement during their fights, showed only rage.

"You little bastard," Yoshi snarled. "You can use them at full power can't you? Well, I guess I won't be letting you hit me with that again will I?"

As she spoke, armor spread from her sword to her torso, covering the right side before she moved her arm upward, a trail of several glowing afterimages of the sword appeared, a glowing diamond between each. Kurai smirked, readying himself.

"Am I supposed to be distracted by the afterimage?" Kurai smirked. "Sorry, not impressed."

He sprinted forward, slashing at her and she swung her sword upward, the real sword passing under his which slipped between the first diamond and the next blade. The moment the blade met his, sparks flew and his sword was dragged sideways. At the same time, she swung her sword around and down. Kurai leapt back, taking Haruko with him, the chain of clearly real blades tearing a gash in his stomach as he did.

"Fuck," Kurai growled. "Real? Fine. Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui!"

He fired a massive blast at Yoshi. An explosion filled the street and then faded, the dust beginning to settle and leaving her standing at the end of a set of drag marks at least fifty feet long with a massive circular shield in front of her. She moved it, the shield held in her left hand, her left side now sporting armor while her right did not, also missing the sword. He realized that she hadn't had her fan when she had the glowing sword chain either and smirked.

"So, offense or defense, not both," Kurai grinned. "And I'm guessing there's a delay as you switch too. That will make things interesting."

The shield collapsed into a much bigger fan before glowing, the armor receding and the chain and sword growing back out of the fan as she glared at him.

"You figured it out fast," Yoshi stated. "However, I'm done playing around. It's my turn to attack."

The sword glowed, the right side of her body gaining its armor back as she darted forward, much faster than Kurai had expected. Before he could react, the swords tore into his abdomen in a horizontal slash. Then, they carved upward in the other direction in a horizontal strike from his right hip to his left shoulder. He had managed to stumble backward, saving himself from his heart being damaged but she was far from done. She stepped past him, sword carving a deep gash in his left side as she did before she spun, the swords spreading around her in a circle and beginning to tear into him like a saw blade. Him spinning after her was the only thing that stopped her from severing his spinal cord and ending him right there. He staggered backward again, dropping Haruko. Just as she blurred forward again, a bolt of blue lightning blasted her in the back launching her past him and into a building, Rukia running over.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Do I fucking look okay?" Kurai snapped. "Let's just get this over with. Bakudo One, Sai!"

Yoshi's arms snapped around behind her, freezing in place and she shouted in rage. Rukia began to chant just as Yoshi's arms broke apart and she blurred forward. Kurai stepped forward, Slashing at her but she easily slashed him aside before twirling her sword and slashing at Rukia.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a familiar voice spoke just before Yoshi screamed, blood spraying out of her in a dozen places.

At the same time, Kenpachi appeared, blocking her sword chained as it flew past her and at Rukia.

"That was a close call Byakuya," Kenpachi spoke up. "You getting slower?"

"You're both late," Kurai grunted, pushing himself up, supporting himself against the wall as Yachiru ran over.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Yachiru asked.

"Daisy huh?" Kurai asked grinning. "Not the worst nickname I guess. I'll be okay."

He pulled out one of the two syringes Nemu had gotten him and injected it into his arm. His entire body burned for several seconds before his wounds hissed and steamed, resealing themselves. Then, he stood up and retrieved Haruko.

"Rukia!" Ukitake's lieutenant shouted as he, the co-lieutenant, and a very large amount of their subordinates ran over, Ichigo and Orihime arriving from the other side.

Just then, Yoshi leapt to the roof of a building beside them then leapt away as explosions began going off in the Seireitei.

"What..." Kurai trailed off.

"We have to go, now!" Ukitake's lieutenants both shouted.

Kurai was going to run after them but hesitated then sighed, putting Haruko back in her sheath. Then he looked around.

"Guess we keep looking for now," Kurai sighed. "Rukia, you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rukia stated. "Go kill Kariya. That way we can all go home."

Kurai nodded and turned, leaving.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
